


В соавторстве с Дон: Лежачий полицейский

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: Как-то в Центральном отделении с Гвен Рид появился новый андроид - RK900, еще не выбравший имя. Зато сразу выбравший себе напарницу - Гвен Рид.Неприязнь неприязнью, а работать надо.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Трудовыебудни отдела :)  
> Текст построен как детективный сериал: один эпизод - одно дело. Ну, с некоторыми пертурбациями ближе к концу. Дописан и выкладывается по мере отбечивания.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо CrazyTom за офигительный арт!  
> https://twitter.com/CrazyTom666/status/1133825094030114817?s=19

Сидеть в красивой позе с горстью винограда в руке становилось скучно и неудобно уже через полчаса. Гвен не очень любила позировать, но тут попросила подруга, которой сложно было отказать. Почти как Тине с ее щенячьими глазками.  
— Можно, я сожру виноградинку? — Гвен с тоской посмотрела на округлые блестящие ягоды.  
— Рид, башкой не крути, я ещё строю! Нельзя.  
— Я дальнюю, тебе не видно.  
— Знаю я твои «дальние», придется дорисовывать картину «Гвен Рид с довольной мордой и скелетик от грозди в руке». И нет! Я запрещаю тебе произносить слово «концептуально»!  
Гвен расхохоталась, но подчинилась — подруге виднее. Линда, в отличие от всяких там необразованных детективов, училась долго и знала много. По джинсам принялся карабкаться ее глупый кот. Линда выругалась, забрала, кот снова полез. Гвен закинула дурака за спину, он там мгновенно залег и замурчал.  
— Я б завела, — пробормотала Гвен на незаданный вопрос. — Но к коту нужен андроид, а он-то мне нахрен сдался?  
Линда печально кивнула:  
— Мой как свалил на революцию,так до сих пор не появился. Выбираешь его, сравниваешь, консультируешься, платишь чуть не семь тысяч, а этот мудень уходит бастовать. Ну как так-то?  
Гвен понимающе кивнула. Она уже рассказывала про чертова Коннора, который ей чуть череп не проломил. Оставалось поныть про его не менее охреневших сиблингов, но что-то мешало.  
— Расплодились, — вздохнула она, продолжая высматривать ту виноградину, которую стрескает первой. Вот эту, с розоватым бочком, наверное. — Линда, вот скажи, если мистеру Камски набить ебало, частным образом, разумеется, это ведь не остановит данный конкретный прогресс, да?  
— И тебе не принесет душевного спокойствия. К тому же ты до него даже не доберешься, — фыркнула Линда, продолжая быстро набрасывать контуры, которые даже не напоминали ни Гвен, ни виноград.  
— Доберусь.

Повисла тишина. Только кот за спиной ворчал и запускал когти под майку, тыкаясь холодным носом. Красивый, какой-то невероятной породы — шоколадный, весь гладкий, и совершенно глупый. Гвен бы его потискала за наивную морду, но надо было лежать.  
— Как у тебя с той вашей девочкой, Тиной?  
Гвен тяжело вздохнула.  
— Она клевая, честно. Просто у меня ну не стоит на девушек, ну вообще, совсем, никак.  
— Даже не попробуешь? С парнями у вас на работе как-то туго сейчас.  
— Да ссут они с тех пор, как я Бена посадила.  
Мудила ебал ей мозг, выложил порнофотки и несколько видео, снятых тайком. Гвен он бить боялся, она б ему все к чертям переломала, но свою новую девчонку избил едва не до реанимации. Гвен не жалела ни секунды. Только другие мужики смежных отделов чего-то напряглись, и поток приглашений на свидания резко иссяк.  
Если бы Гвен могла затусить с девчонкой, эх... Тина ей нравилась. И Линда, и еще десяток прекрасных подруг — но проклятая ориентация мешала. Она пробовала. Ханжой Гвен не была: она пробовала и лесбийские отношения, и тройнички, и прочую полиаморию, но пришла к неутешительному выводу, что это просто не для нее. Очень хреново было оставаться моногамной гетеро в дивном новом мире.  
— Эй, этот виноград никого не убивал, не продавал наркоту и не осквернял трупы, честное слово! — Линда вырвала ее из не очень веселых рассуждений. — Не надо на него так смотреть!  
— Да я просто жрать хочу! Прикинь, мне приставили андроида, который похож на ночной кошмар. У него рожа вообще не шевелится, и с утра я обнаружила его в дверях, типа с добрым утром. Башку прострелить, что ли...  
— Как зовут?  
— Жестянка, — Гвен фыркнула, — буду я еще имена запоминать у этой нечисти. Модель RK900, я зову его Найнс. Ну еще кофеваркой, тостером, дилдаком, и продолжаю изобретать варианты.  
— Назови солнышком, сломай шаблон. Виноград не жрать! Могу добавить в композицию банку пива, его можно.  
— Да нахрен это пиво, я после последнего бара нашла себя на охуенно красивом байкере.  
— И в чем проблема?  
— Он был не рад, — вздохнула Гвен. — Рассказал потом, что его здорово пугал мой ствол.  
— Даже ствол у тебя больше!  
Гвен хмыкнула и все-таки отколупнула самую маленькую виноградинку.  
Ладно, современная промышленность выпускала неплохие заменители мужиков. Некоторые, правда, ушли на революцию. Хорошо хоть она не поддалась рекламе и не купила себе кофеварку с функцией вибратора, типа шестисотой серии, славных блондинов. Как оказалось, эти сраные блондинчики прекрасно владели пистолетами, автоматами, а в одном случае даже базукой.  
Да еще этот хрен девятисотый — высоченный, красивый, криповый, наглый — кофе вылил ей за шиворот, ладно хоть холодный. Она ему чуть башку не прострелила. Хэнк ржал как конь и получил по шее.  
Спасало Найнса только распоряжение Фаулера «оплачивает ремонт оборудования тот, кто его сломал». Прямо сейчас денег на замену последней модели, не ушедшей даже в продажу, у нее на счету не было, и влетать в кредит не хотелось. 

Наконец, Линда отложила карандаш. Они уползли на кухню, где царил редкий разгром — раньше всей бытовухой занимался Тим. Вино, готовая еда, еще немного винограда... Линда печально вздохнула, разглядывая Гвен в упор. Вот уж кого не смущал даже шрам поперек рожи: «уникальная особенность внешности, я хочу запечатлеть тебя в веках, а не только в уголовной хронике».  
Эстетические вкусы подруги вообще были загадочными, но Гвен не возражала. После некоторых неприятных эпизодов в самом начале знакомства они стали куда ближе, чем если б просто трахались. Линда, в каком-то роде, была ее духовным близнецом — такая же поглощенная работой, такая же самостоятельная, такая же оторва, как и сама Гвен. Только и разницы, что художница и бисексуалка. И невероятно красивая, маленькая, хрупкая, как игрушечная.  
— Чем занимаетесь? — Линда облокотилась о стол, держа в руках кофе в крошечной фарфоровой чашечке для себя, и подтолкнула бульонницу для Гвен. — У вас там небось, интересно сейчас. Революция, вот это все, новые порядки как-то налаживаете?  
— Знаешь, есть такое проклятие — «чтоб тебе жить в интересные времена». Вот у нас время просто пиздец насколько интересное.  
— А в целом?  
— Да как обычно. Трупы, опознания, драки. Этот ушлепок Коннор давит, что мы типа должны преступления против жестянок расследовать, но я видала в гробу.  
Терминал пискнул, и Гвен посмотрела на экран. Сообщение от Найнса: приглашение выйти на работу.  
— Нахпшел, — сказала Гвен, но линк открыла.  
Так. Свидетель жует сопли, утверждает, что его домашнего андроида, вернувшегося домой, кто-то украл с применением электрошокера.  
«Обильно врет» — добавил примечание Найнс.  
Гвен посмотрела на Линду, та вздохнула и сморщила нос:  
— Вот вечно тебе что-то мешает остаться в веках.  
Гвен перевела взгляд на данные свидетеля и выругалась, хватая куртку. 15 лет, родители или опекуны в настоящий момент не могут быть опрошены. Если это не означало большими неоновыми буквами слово «ЗДЕЦ», то Гвен вообще не представляла себе, как оный здец должен выглядеть.  
Виноград с вечностью действительно могли подождать.  
По пути она успела перехватить хотдог, и примчалась в участок уже почти в норме. Однако при виде этого самого свидетеля ей показалось, что она чего-то не поняла. Высоченный дылда с бородкой в три пера — пятнадцать лет? Господи, что следующее, десятилетки с сединой?  
Найнс поприветствовал ее кивком.  
— Мистер Эмбри, детектив Рид сейчас займется вами.  
— Это обещание или угроза? — пискнул недоросль.  
— Предупреждение, — Гвен оглушительно грохнула по столу, и пацан вздрогнул. — К делу. Как нападавшие проникли в дом? По указанному адресу стоит защищённая высотка с многоуровневой системой охраны. Жестянка, дерни их записи.  
— Я не знаю! — а голос у парнишки все еще ломался, так что внезапная трель почему-то вышла даже смешной. Слегка. — Я не... слушайте, я уже все рассказал, вот пусть он вам покажет, они всегда все записывают и ябедничают!  
Мистер Эмбри поежился, несколько раз поерзал, потом покосился на Найнса.  
— Ну, может, я их впустил. Я думал, это, эм... пицца.  
Даже талантов андроида не было нужно, чтобы опознать вранье.  
— Пицца. При наличии дома андроида, способного сделать пиццу, суши, тирамису и омаров в кляре. Оке-ей.  
— Я люблю пиццу! — Пацан тревожно подергал за волосину на подбородке. — Мы иногда ее заказываем, ну, с друзьями. На стороне. Там она другая. В общем, они вошли, и я такой «вы кто» — а они «мы за твоим андроидом», ткнули ее чем-то, и она, ну, отключилась почти. И я, ну, вроде как «эй, куда», а они «не твое дело, будешь возникать — придется твоим предкам тебя с собаками искать, твой адрес мы знаем, понятно?» — и ушли. Вместе с ней. Я уже говорил...  
— Записи с камер наблюдения подтверждают рассказ, — Найнс выглядел так, будто у андроида возникло несварение, но он продолжал держать лицо. — Модель АХ-600, не самая продвинутая, но достаточно дорогая, записей о совершенных преступлениях нет.  
— Пройдем-ка, — Гвен махнула рукой, и пацан пошел за ней, опасливо озираясь. Правильно пялился.  
В допросной он еще и побелел.  
— Я же...  
— Тут звукоизоляция. Обо всем, что скажешь, узнаю только я и вот эта кофеварка, — она махнула в сторону Найнса, тот мигнул диодом в красный, но промолчал. — И я тебе скажу вот что: кончай пиздеть. Мне не нужен детектор лжи, я и так секу, что ты недоговариваешь.  
Пацан жался еще минуты три, попробовал что-то сказать про адвоката, но в результате просто расплакался, и стало видно, что вся его бравада — напускная.  
История меж тем вырисовывалась какая-то совсем уж ни в одни ворота. Честер — так его звали — был не в восторге от необходимости в пятнадцать лет все еще находиться под присмотром, как маленький, и не нуждался в няньке, даже если родители уезжали за рубеж на несколько недель. Андроид по имени Джессика следила за его режимом, контролировала карманные деньги, все такое. Еще и пиццу каждый день не поешь. И в ответ на жалобы кто-то в школе предложил, мол, раз ты в семье сейчас единственный человек, сдай ее на время в аренду. Тут тебе и деньги, тут тебе и свобода от регулярного стука родителям, а как предки будут возвращаться — просто запретить няньке говорить о том, что работала на стороне, и все. Сказка.  
Честер показал все: и сайт, где нашел, и телефон, по которому нужно было звонить. А дальше все действительно было именно как в рассказе изначально — только вот денег на карточку вовсе не упало, и возвращать андроида ему не спешили.  
Родители возвращались уже очень скоро, и скорее всего, скрыть бы все эти художества не удалось. Впрочем, и черт с ними, прикрывать мелкого засранца Гвен не нанималась.  
— Я проверил сайт, — сказал Найнс. — На нем стоит защита от алгоритмов сканирования, которые я использую. Он только для людей, именно поэтому мы не нашли его раньше.  
— Мы — это полиция?  
— Мы — это Иерихон, — сказал Найнс ровно, но нервно помигал диодом.  
Честер выпучил глаза, и быстро-быстро забормотал, мол, он никогда ничего плохого Джессике не делал. Гвен только головой покачала: вот как, спрашивается, такое квалифицировать: похищение, кража, мошенничество?  
— Конечно, не делал. Скажи еще, она сама согласилась подшабашить где-то там, непонятно где, бросив тебя.  
Парнишка сник, и забурчал, мол, он же не хотел ничего дурного. Вот же долбоеб. Гвен повернулась к Найнсу:  
— Изображения похитителей есть, хоть и не очень хорошие. Прогони их по базе данных. Если они раньше уже светились где-то — замечательно. Я пока поищу сходные случаи. Мистер Эмбри... я настоятельно рекомендую, если у вас есть родственники в Детройте, назвать их контакты, потому что вам определенно нужен присмотр. Вряд ли эти преступники заинтересуются вами еще раз, но в городе достаточно много криминала, чтобы вам оставаться одному. Вы хотели бы поговорить с детским психологом?  
Мистер Эмбри не хотел бы, и где-то в пригороде, по его словам, должна была проживать сестра отца... По крайней мере, с ним проблем больше не предвиделось.  
Гвен сдала его на руки Хэнку. Тот даже не бурчал, перехватил и помчался. От него чуть не с ноября не пахло виски, отметила Гвен фоном. 

Найнс увязался за ней, конечно. Стоило его выгнать к чертям, но Гвен не любила орать, пока думает.  
В машине она открыла сайт, изучила — все выглядело очень цивильно. Официальная подработка для андроидов, только почему-то закрытая от них же. Ну-ну.  
Адрес, телефон.  
Гвен посмотрела на свою жестянку, хмыкнула и набрала номер.  
— Добрый день. Вы принимаете на подработку только домашние модели?  
— Нет, можно офисных тоже, если миловидные, — голос, судя по дружелюбности и некоторым ноткам, принадлежал андроиду. — Особым приоритетом пользуются женские молды, но в целом симпатичные мужские тоже могут подойти. Желаете сдать в аренду свою собственность?  
Непробужденная, скорее всего. Девианты так не выражались. Гвен посмотрела на мерцающего диодом Найнса и осклабилась.  
— Ага. Офисный, дурак дураком, нормальный, без загонов про свободу. У нас начальник уехал, вот пусть поработает во вторую смену. Куда можно его отвезти? Ага. То есть адрес на сайте неактуален? Ага, понятно. Хорошо, подождем дома, мне разрешают его забирать. Через час, прекрасно. Увидимся.  
Она продиктовала собственный адрес и втопила, сразу вылетая на сотку.  
— Интересно, — неожиданно произнес Найнс, — если замазать шрам на носу, можно было бы выдать за андроида вас, детектив?  
— А если прилепить тебе сиськи, ты был бы самой уродливой андроидкой на планете, или даже в этом тебе пальмы первенства не видать?  
— Женский и мужской молды RK900 не очень отличаются друг от друга, насколько я знаю, — неожиданно парировал Найнс. — Так что я был бы прекрасен, как и сейчас.  
— Просто охуенен. Язык бы урезать немного. Готовься изображать непробужденного. Не ссать, ничего они тебе не сделают, арестуем, допросим, все в норме будет.  
Как будто кусок пластика мог перепугаться, чушь собачья.  
— Мои внутренние биокомпоненты достаточно защищены, так что я не волнуюсь. А вы?  
Забавно, подумала Гвен. Ее вроде немного отпускало. 

Хорошо, что они оба не носили униформу — времени переодеваться не было, а так Гвен просто поправила куртку и сдернула с Найнса его значок, чтоб не палился.  
Суббота, соседи тут как тут... Она вышла из машины первой, криво улыбнулась старушке, уже копающейся в мерзлой земле. И это в начале марта!  
— Добрый день, Рэйчел.  
— Привет, Гвенни, привет. Твой новый мальчик?  
— Коллега с работы, — Гвен закатила глаза. Только Рэйчел смела называть ее «Гвенни» и не огребать за это. Возраст, как известно, имеет свои преимущества.  
Гвен еще раз оглянула улицу. Тихо, скромно, задерживай хоть тут — звукоизоляция на высоте. Гвен выбирала себе жилье там, где шум ее тренировок не будет мешать соседям. Точнее... точнее, ей помогал выбрать жилье один лейтенант, тогда еще вполне сохранивший отношения с коллегами и здоровую печень. К черту воспоминания. Гвен открыла дверь и мрачно взглянула на андроида.  
— Что стоим? Приглашения отдельного ждем?  
— В точности. В последний раз, когда я здесь был, вы заявили, цитирую — «Пиздуй пхфлядь и чтоб ноги твоей здесь не было!».  
Фраза прозвучала ее голосом.  
— Давай внутрь уже. Шустрее! Время идет.  
Не то чтобы Гвен очень хотела пускать его внутрь. Найнс вошел, осмотрелся, все начал сканировать... Гвен никогда не держала чего-то, что в случае ее внезапной смерти могло бы сильно развеселить коллег, но все равно стремновато. Ладно, дела. Проверить пистолет, наручники, сделать лицо попроще...  
— Сидеть тут, — приказала Гвен, указывая на диван, — по дому не лазить, я не для того пригласила.  
Найнс сверкнул глазами и сел, где приказано, но промолчать не смог:  
— Я не собираюсь изучать вашу жизнь, детектив Рид, я уже узнал достаточно.  
— Мое любимое животное?  
— Медоед.  
Гвен расхохоталась, ткнула его в плечо и ушла наливать чай для пущей естественности картины. В нелюбимую кружку, конечно. Чтобы не жалко было метнуть, если что.  
Интересно, как засранец узнал — все упоминания имени прогуглил уже? Наверняка до двадцатой страницы поисковика добрался. Этот мог. Имя Гвен упоминалось на сайте детройтского парка зоологического резерва в числе спонсоров — и она содержала там именно медоеда.

Чай не успел остыть, когда в дверь постучали. Не позвонили, отметила Гвен, открывая. Те же рожи, что с записи: два мужика, один чуть ниже ее, лысый и с очень темной кожей, второй заметно ниже, очень милый кудрявый пацан. В другое время она могла бы оставить номерок, ей нравились такие сладкие мальчики.  
— Госпожа Рид? Можем ли мы посмотреть на вашего андроида?  
— Конечно, — Гвен миленько осклабилась, и мальчик вздрогнул, — он ждет в гостиной. Что по деньгам?  
Лысый протянул ей визитку и карточку мгновенного перевода. Гвен отсканировала — сумма на месте, ее обманывать не собирались. Любопытно, что за осечка с их свидетелем: деньги, что ли, кончались, или пятнадцатилетку и наебать не грех?  
Мальчик вытащил из кармана тонкую «звуковую отвертку», и Найнс встал, странно замерцав диодом: часто, дробно, как будто пытался передать данные и завис в процессе.  
— Ну все, — улыбнулся лысый, — поработает, потом вернется. Мич, выводи.  
Интересно, как долго этот сайт существует. Подобные сделки — аренда машины или другой дорогостоящей собственности — обычно оформлялась намного более тщательно, с оговаривающимися условиями проката и тому подобными деталями. И устройство это на шокер, если честно, вовсе не походило. Гвен поймала за руку старшего, и незаметно прицепила жучок-следилку.  
— Вы там все же осторожнее с ним. Мне еще работать с этим бревном потом.  
— Останется доволен, — хмыкнул тот, и улыбнулся. — Вы же видите, он не против.  
Гвен как раз видела, что против. Найнс никогда не двигался так скованно, даже в самые первые дни в участке. Он пытался вырваться, скосил глаза на нее так, что они чуть не закатывались, но продолжал идти.  
— Ладненько, — Гвен махнула рукой, — еще увидимся. Может, еще вам кого пристрою.  
— Обязательно обращайтесь, — лысый улыбнулся.  
Но взглядом он пошарил по прихожей весьма остро и профессионально. Гвен не имела привычки держать наград и прочих полезных вещей на видных местах, но ее дом мог выглядеть слишком стерильным и подозрительно-голым. Как съемный. Впрочем, им-то откуда знать...  
Ушли, наконец. Гвен вылезла через окно, пробежала через дворик к гаражу, и рванула за ними на байке. Сигнал выводился на стекло шлема, как раз удобно было держаться чуть в стороне, не палясь.  
Можно было, конечно, положиться на жучок и сигнал самого Найнса. Но ей чертовски не понравилась эта «отвертка» — она такого не видела, и реакция жестянки тоже была так себе — для обладателя хваленой защиты от чего только можно сраный тостер слишком... паниковал? Да, пожалуй, его взгляд можно было так назвать. Конечно, это все еще могла быть просто подработка... незаконная, да, но это ведь не их отдела забота, можно перекинуть отделу экономических преступлений.  
Если бы не единственный глухой удар из минивэна, за которым Гвен следовала, она бы, возможно, так и сделала. Но, пресвятые яичники, никто не смел бить ее андроида безнаказанно, кроме нее самой.  
«Что произошло? Ричард только что вышел на связь и сразу пропал», — написал ей Коннор.  
— Следуй за моим сигналом, возможно силовое задержание, — передала Гвен, сбрасывая скорость: они свернули на дорогу к одному из этих самых андроидских могильников, про которые плевался Хэнк. Вроде не тот, у которого стояли баррикады.  
Откровенно отстойное местечко, и если из андроидов выкручивают дополнительные системы — довольно удобно делать это именно тут. Нет, что-то не вязалось это с требованиями миловидности. Творилось некое дерьмо.  
Гвен старалась не строить версий — тут уже, если непредвзято и без предубеждений, набиралось на похищение, принуждение к труду против воли, и если с лицензиями на работу с андроидами было хоть что-то не в порядке, то Гвен лично собиралась напустить на этот тараканник Иерихон, плевать на личные счеты.  
Но, если откровенно, опасалась она совсем не нарушения лицензий. Что-то было тут не так. Они брали андроидов на время и явно должны были возвращать.  
Кого они возвращали?  
Нужно брать бухгалтерию, смотреть, что в записях, отслеживать и изымать, пока не рвануло.  
Она бросила мотоцикл, когда ехать и прятаться стало невозможно, вытащила пистолет и побежала, стараясь больше укрываться за деревьями. Снег отвратительно-громко хрустел под ногами, но за забором заметно гудело. Охрана, два мордоворота-человека, только кинули на кусты рассеянный взгляд и ее не заметили.  
Минивен остановился. Найнса тащили силой. Он дергался, пытался отступить в сторону, с его физиономии лился тириум и скин аж плавал — нехило приложили!  
В кроссовки уже набралось воды. Гвен обошла по самым глубоким сугробам, оставляя след, и смогла подтянуться и заглянуть в ближайшее зарешеченное окно.  
Ей открылся вид на судорожно ерзающую на кровати жопу. Мужскую. Разглядев то, что под мужиком поскуливало, Гвен прикусила губу чуть до крови. Мелкий андроид! Пусть даже пластиковый, но это, мать его, незаконно, и кто-то конкретно присядет.

Она сделала шаг назад, оценивающе оглянула здание: довольно плоское, скорее всего, сильно закопано под землю, символика Киберлайф закрашена еще в том ноябре и слегка облупилась за зиму. Март, бля, что ж так холодно!  
Коннор написал, подтверждая, что выходит на позицию. Гвен направила его в свою сторону, уже сомневаясь, что удастся влезть без спецназа. Сколько тут могло быть входов?.. Схема показала: всего два, основной с охраной наружу и дополнительный, грузовой, с обратной стороны.  
Во всяком случае, согласно официальным данным. С тех пор все могли еще переделать трижды, так что Гвен внимательно смотрела по сторонам — в сгущающихся сумерках все выглядело декорациями к фильму ужасов. Надо думать, для тех андроидов, которые сюда попали, это фильмом ужасов и было... Гвен уже убедилась, что «просто отключать эмоции» девианты не умеют, и не хотела выяснять, пиздят жестянки про свое отсутствие эмоций до девиации, или как. С местным обращением это никакой роли не играло.  
«Даркнет недавно сообщил о «терапии для настоящих людей», — пришло сообщение от Коннора. «Адрес, разумеется, не указан, необходимо связываться с поставщиками, но по некоторым данным, ниточки ведут сюда, и Колин как раз собирался заняться этим на следующей неделе».  
Гвен очень надеялась, что сейчас она сможет хоть кому-то оторвать яйца, похуй, натуральные или пластиковые. На следующей неделе! Да они бы еще до нового года тупили!  
«Прикрывай второй выход, я пойду с основного».  
«Это опасно, детектив».  
Гвен фыркнула, спрятала пистолет и обошла угол широкой дугой, теперь подходя уже напрямую. Шлем в руках, лыба на все зубы, аж мордовороты эти заерзали.  
— Здорово, мальчики, — сказала она, — мне тут сказали, что терапия проходит, очень здоровская.  
— Кто ваш координатор?  
— Тут был мой дружок, сказал, что просто потрясно. Что за куратор-то? Я просто куда он сказал приехала. Мне что, обратно пилить? Я только запланировала пару суток веселья!  
— Дамочка, тут частная... — он не успел договорить.  
Хорошо что в охранники брали кого попало. Ей уже сильно хотелось кого-то избить, и вот прямо сейчас мечты сбывались. Всего несколько энергичных ударов, даже пистолета доставать не понадобилось.  
— У меня очень, очень высокий уровень стресса, — пояснила она, повторно пиная бугая в солнечное сплетение. — Работа нервная. Полиция Детройта, лежать, это задержание. Руки на виду!  
У нее с собой была всего одна пара наручников, так что она зацепила обоих через ближайшую ограду и разрядила их пушки, откинув магазины подальше в снег. 

Кулаки еще чесались. Внутри она сразу впилила в нос симпатичному пацану и забрала его «отвертку» — пригодится. Лысый мелькнул в конце коридора, увидел ее и рванул в глубину, Гвен помчалась следом, оценивая обстановку на ходу. Вся военная выучка сейчас работала на нее, а не на этих мудил. Но тут лысый взял на прицел замершего Найнса.  
— Собственность полиции! — крикнула Гвен, попытавшись выбить пистолет.  
Не успела. Пуля прошила плечо и ударила в кость так, что ее протащило по полу. Что-то хрупнуло в кармане, Найнс вышел из ступора и въебал лысому с ноги. Весьма красиво, оценила Гвен, пытаясь зажать дырку. Боли пока не было, у нее всегда был высокий болевой порог.  
Адреналин, опять же, помогал. Пока что. Гвен вспомнила, сколько народу перебил Коннор, и завопила:  
— Брать живым, давай тут пхлядь без трупов!  
Между пальцами лилась кровь.  
В коридоре показался помахивающий автоматом Коннор и Гвен, как старшая по званию, принялась всех строить и командовать, кому куда бежать, что хватать и как тщательно все фиксировать. Все еще не болело. Просто царапина.  
А что командует с пола... Ну, бывало хуже. Ей сильно не нравилось место удара, но почему-то голова кружилась, и все.  
Лицо Найнса оказалась напротив, такое же каменное, как обычно. Какие у него синие глаза. И губы ничего так, складываются во что-то. Копия Коннора, но серьезный. Найнс помахал рукой перед лицом, и Гвен поняла, что голова кружится.  
— Нахпшел, — шепнула она перед тем, как ей влепили внезапный и нелепый поцелуй. А может, показалось.  
Почему-то этот поцелуй на вкус был невероятно горьким, как хинин, и Гвен уже хотела съязвить что-то, когда этот пластиковый козел начал срывать с нее куртку — холодно же, блядь, что он о себе возомнил — а потом в каком-то моменте секундной ясности стало очевидно, что сознание плывет: так бывало при кровопотере.  
— До-ку-мен-ти-руй, сволочь, — прошептала она, с отвращением к собственной слабости. — Все, мать их, должно быть заснято, слышишь? Всех, кто тут есть, еще стойки для переделки должны быть...  
Она упрямо говорила, объясняла, как делать ее работу, раз уж сама не может, но ее, кажется, не слышали.


	2. Больница

Перед глазами вдруг оказался потолок. И стало холодно. Очень холодно. Гвен с трудом пошевелила глазами: где она? Вроде не морг. Значит, штопали. Мерзопакостный такой отходняк от наркоза, когда все ощущения от тела глючат.  
Вроде как ее держали за руку, перед глазами мелькнул белый блин и синий огонек, моргнул в красный, и ее опять срубило.

Реальность снова вернулась, поморгала и устаканилась. Гвен с трудом подняла голову. Ну, кое-что не привиделось: Найнс сидел над душой у больничной койки. В дверях торчал очень взъерошенный Хэнк.  
Вроде ничего не болело, только чувствовалась противная слабость. Еще горло пересохло, как чертова пустыня, и в голове было как ватой напихано, но это как раз после операций было ее нормальной реакцией на наркоз.   
— Кхх... — первая попытка заговорить окончилась резким кашлем. — Кхто ведет дело?   
— Уилсон, раз уж тебя нет, — Хэнк покачал головой. Он выглядел очень уставшим. — Гвен, кто-то мне рассказывал про цирроз печени и самоубийство алкоголем. Так вот, штурм в одиночку — тоже неплохой способ. Полчаса — и тебя бы уже не откачали.   
— Похуй! Кто крышевал этих уебков? Откуда у них оборудование?  
— Мы работаем над этим, — сказал Найнс.  
Оказывается, он держал ее за руку. Гвен выкрутилась, тогда он отстал, не стал хватать снова. На каменной роже было что-то вроде эмоции. Беспокойство? Гнев? Что-то его разобрало, похоже.  
— Раскопаем, — Хэнк присел рядом. Да, он определенно не вонял спиртягой, даже застаревшей.   
— Чего там с делом?  
— Арестовали почти всю цепочку. И нет, я не буду рассказывать подробности, оклемаешься — сама прочитаешь. У меня один вопрос, Гвен. Какого хера ты поперлась туда одна?!  
— Я не была одна, — Гвен прикрыла глаза. — Я была с... с напарником и подкреплением. Андерсон, пиздуй уже, кто-то должен работать, пока я тут торчу.  
Она вдруг услышала четкий ритм капельницы. Хэнк молчал, только смотрел с укоризной.   
— Сам небось за своего тостера всех порвал бы, — пробормотала Гвен еле слышно. Найнс опять коснулся ее руки. Едва-едва, буквально большим пальцем к мизинцу.   
Хэнк фыркнул в бороду:  
— У меня не тостер, а напарник. И кстати, в следующий раз пиши мне тоже, если уж выдергиваешь Коннора практически у меня из кровати, окей? У нас была очень хорошая суббота, а теперь у него прострелен бок, рука и содран кусок пластика с лица.  
— Он делал свою работу, — вмешался Найнс. — Любой из андроидов подоспел бы как подкрепление, но не каждый человек.  
— Эй, меня на эту вечеринку вообще не звали!   
— То-то ты и бесишься, дедуля! Пострадавшими кто-то, кроме прессы, занимается, или сраный Иерихон опять будет орать, что мы дискриминируем андроидов...   
Найнс чуть сжал ей руку:  
— Все в порядке. Пострадавшие в безопасности. Все уже хорошо.  
Гвен ненадолго залипла на его идеальное лицо. Не, так не пойдет!   
— Слышь, не затыкай меня! Вали на работу, займись чем-нибудь полезным, хуле прохлаждаешься!  
Найнс отдернул руки и молча вышел.  
— Не обязательно его гнобить, — неприязненно буркнул Хэнк. — Ричард тебе жизнь спас.  
— Как и ты, и ты меня тоже бесишь. Вали работать, оставь терминал. Сама разберусь.  
— Все та же лучезарная мисс Очарование, — Хэнк покачал головой. — На стене кнопка, чтобы позвать медсестру, ну как обычно, разберешься, — он пощелкал по терминалу, подумал, и забрал с его собой.  
Повернулся и вышел.  
— Хэнк! Андерсон, я тебя убью! Выберусь и оторву голову, а в горло плюну! — Гвен ругалась, пока силуэт не исчез, и еще немного. Ладно. Ладно.   
Можно выдохнуть. Она сосредоточилась и подняла себя в сидячее положение. Надо бы сбежать нахрен. Тут-то ее и застукала медсестра.  
— Немедленно лягте! Это опасно, вам не разрешено пока двигаться!  
Гвен с ворчанием легла и наткнулась на что-то твердое под одеялом. Терминал. 

***

До вечера список ненависти к больницам обновился и даже пополнился. Не только андроиды умели протоколировать всякую чушь. Дерьмовая еда, запрет на кофе, болючие уколы, отстойное самочувствие... Да еще чуть ли не все поголовно сверкали диодами и таскали символику Иерихона. Слишком много андроидов! Когда через сутки медсестра сообщила, что к ней посетители, Гвен искренне обрадовалась.   
И вдвойне — увидев Линду. Подруга влетела вместе со своим андроидом, таким же белобрысым крохой, подбежала, втащив его за руку и полезла обниматься:  
— Жива! А ну срочно все рассказывай!  
— Ааа пфлядь! Меня только вчера сшили! — Гвен перевела дух. — Я не клитор, но со мной тоже надо нежно. Пацан, тебя откуда выколупали?   
— Н-ну... А я... я вас видел, когда вы пришли нас освобождать... Вы меня не заметили?  
Да черт его знает, подумала Гвен. Может, и видела. Не до того было. Но люди обычно на такое обижались.   
Линда отхлынула, и снова встала к своему пластиковому долбоебу близко-близко. Не то чтобы прижалась, нет. Но раньше так не держалась. Видно, успели отпраздновать освобождение и поговорить.   
Не требовалось даже быть детективом, чтобы сложить два и два. Расстраивать Линду не хотелось, она и так выглядела невероятно взъерошенной и уставшей — так что Гвен придержала все язвительные комментарии.  
— В норме все, — Гвен приподнялась на локте. — Не помяли, жестянка?  
— Его зовут Тим, — быстро сказала Линда.  
— Тим, — кивнула Гвен. — Хорошо. Я тогда была слегка не в состоянии смотреть по сторонам. Хорошо, что вы договорились.  
Нет, ну это была правда: теперь будет кому присмотреть за Линдой, пока она проваливается в свои загадочные миры.   
Повисла неловкая тишина. От Линды пахло чем-то цветочным, и еще нефтью, но Гвен напрочь забыла название парфюма.  
— Хочу тирамису, — сказала Гвен, наконец. — Тут в магазинчике за углом норм. Линда, сгоняй? И кофе еще без кофеина, извращенское.  
— Я схожу! — Тим дернулся в сторону двери, но Гвен покачала головой.   
— Ты не знаешь, что нужно брать, сиди тут. Мне даже кофе нормальный нельзя, представляете? Кофе!..  
Линда пару секунд переводила взгляд между ней и Тимом, потом кивнула и быстро вышла. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, андроид словно бы поежился, диод сразу пожелтел.  
Ничего, Гвен хватит времени: пока лифт придет, пока доедет до первого этажа, а там может быть и очередь...   
— Ты, я так понимаю, девиант.  
Тим кивнул:  
— Да. Я, я не говорил, но я еще раньше, кажется, летом, — он замолчал с потерянным видом, потом снова набрался смелости. — Я боялся, что от меня откажутся, если я расскажу! Не хотел пугать мою... Линду.  
— Твою Линду, значит.  
Гвен смотрела самым неприятным взглядом, какой только могла выдать с больничной койки. Тим съежился и панически замигал диодом.   
— Я никогда не...  
— Тихо. Повторять не буду. Если ты рискнешь ее хоть пальцем тронуть — я найду тебя даже в Мексике, оболью бензином и сожгу. Все ясно?  
Аж пятнами пошел. Гвен прищурилась и кивнула.  
— Постарайся не влипать больше во всякое дерьмо и не ведись на добрых дядь с тириумными конфетами.  
— Я хотел подарить ей набор к-красок... — промямлил Тим, — понимаете, я просто хотел заработать, и... и...  
— И я знаю финал.   
Гвен вспомнила, что на месте Тима большинство людей скорее всего сейчас бились бы в истерике. Сбавила накал.   
— Мне похуй, что у вас и как, пока Линда в порядке. Я с тобой говорю, как с любым другим парнем, который к ней яйца подкатывает. Обидишь ее — будешь жалеть до конца своих недолгих дней. Доступно?   
Тим поднял голову, и выпрямился.  
— Я хочу беречь ее и заботиться о ней! Она самая лучшая, и я хочу, чтоб она была счастлива! Это не программа, это мой выбор, мое желание!.. Д-даже если вам не понравится... Извините, — он сник, и сжал руки в кулаки. — Я никогда не причиню ей вреда.  
Да, он вел себя определенно как человек. Или как хитрая машина, которая изображает человека... Но Гвен вглядывалась, всматривалась — и не могла найти отличий.  
Зато всплыло, каким испуганным и растерянным показался Найнс под контролем этой хрени.  
Ричард — так его называл Коннор. Дурацкая пластмасска.  
До возвращения Линды они молчали: Гвен поглядывала на него краем глаза, просматривая обновленные рапорты по делу. Иммобилайзер, конечно, был из Киберлайф — один из предприимчивых долбоебов работал именно там. Тим только помаргивал диодом из желтого в синий. Успокаивался.   
Кое-что еще она узнала за эти сутки: терминал принадлежал Ричарду, на него иногда приходили сообщения от коллег с обращением. И никаких паролей. Почему же все-таки он оставил свой, не ее? Никак не удавалось... ах вот где посмотреть. Гвен уточнила список допущенных к делу и выругалась — ее сняли!   
Ладно, Фаулер еще свое получит.  
— Я сделал что-то не то? — пискнул Тим.  
— Все в норме. Я не на тебя.  
Она помолчала, затем подтянулась на здоровом локте. Заебало уже валяться бревном. Неприятно скрутило мышцы, боль начала покусывать плечо, но это можно было терпеть.   
— Двойной омерзительно сладкий американо декаф плюс тирамису! — возвестила Линда, открывая дверь палаты пинком. — Да здравствует свобода от врачебной тирании. Ты тут моему мальчику голову еще не откусила?  
— Никаких травм, — фыркнула Гвен. — Все в порядке.   
Линда устроилась на кровати, помогая справиться с ложкой. Тим устроился ближе и осторожно обнял за талию, как будто не был уверен, пристрелят тут же или поживет.  
Но Линда не вывернулась, и Гвен промолчала. Значит, не ее дело.

***

К вечеру тоска перешла все возможные пределы. Все доступные рапорты Гвен уже перечитала, пометки от имени Ричарда оставила — но не с избытком, чтобы не запалили. Так, чуть-чуть подразнить.  
Скучно. Скучно! Хотелось осмотреть улики, попытать задержанных, поорать на Фаулера, а не вот это все. Новые дела на Ричарда пока не открывали, а со старыми все было понятно или нерешаемо с больничной койки.  
Пришла дурацкая мысль, чем еще заняться. Нет, напарник наверняка палит планшет, он же андроид, у него мистическая связь, нахрен... Но если запустить анонимный режим в браузере, то может и не подсмотрит?   
Да и какая ему нахрен разница, куда Гвен лезет в ночи? Он вроде не выглядел слишком любопытным. И все-таки не зря этот режим назвали анонимным...  
Успокоившись, Гвен вбила короткое название, создала новый аккаунт, подписавшись «Фуриоса», и вышла в чат, в котором бывала обычно раз в полгода-год, когда хотелось странного.  
Дизайн, конечно, снова сменился, и пришлось искать все заново. Старый аккаунт, наверное, уже и протух. К черту. Гвен приходила сюда за конкретными вещами, получала их и сваливала безо всякой вины. Жалко, в жизни так нельзя.  
Среди предупреждений у аватарок появились новые — «никаких андроидов» и «только андроиды». Даже сюда добрался прогресс. Гвен забила на эти варианты, вбила свое обычное: только вирт, срочно, м/ж, прочие мелочи.  
Наконец можно было переключиться на режим выбора жертв. Гвен принялась смахивать потенциальных кандидатов. Влево, конечно. Свайп вправо надо было еще заслужить. Всего трое этого удостоились — двое людей-анонимов с остроумными профилями и один неопределившийся с очень милым мультяшным медоедом на аватарке. Его Гвен приметила за подпись «люблю сюрпризы» и приятное совпадение интересов.  
Именно он и прислал сердечко первым, с подписью «для самой прекрасной воительницы пустошей». Милейший идиотизм.   
«Какого рода сюрпризы любишь?» — набрала она.  
Ответ пришел мгновенно:  
«Разнообразные. Например, я не знаю, человек ты или андроид, а это очень необычно в наше чрезмерно определенное время».  
Что-то дернуло странностью. Может, скорость набора или выбор слов? Но в целом Гвен не особенно капризничала, двое других пока не отозвались на ее лайки, а скоро захочется спать.  
«У тебя тоже не указано».  
«Я могу быть таким, каким ты захочешь», — завлекательно написал контакт. — «человеком, андроидом, нарисованной росомахой».  
«Это не росомаха, а медоед. Самое опасное животное Африки».  
Ответ пришел так быстро, что не отобразился значок набора текста. Или его убрали?  
«Мне хотелось бы показаться тебе привлекательным. Если опасность сыграет в мою пользу — я не против побыть опасным. Хочешь?»   
Почему бы и нет. Гвен теперь тоже набирала быстрее, не беспокоясь за опечатки — их подчищал автокоррект:  
«Я предпочитаю опасных мужчин. Желательно людей... но я не очень привередлива».   
Во всяком случае, в вирте. В реальности ее партнер мог быть престарелой маникюршей или безработным пацифистом-веганом, это ее никоим образом сейчас не касалось.   
«Опасным, значит...»   
«Тебе нравится быть прижатой к стене кем-то, кого ты не можешь сдвинуть? Предположим, что он не собирается делать ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось».  
«Важное уточнение», — напечатала Гвен и фыркнула вслух.   
Свет в палате погас, и теперь в темноте мерцал только экран.   
«Да. Кто-то крупнее меня, кому я не могу причинить серьезных повреждений. Считай, что сегодня мне нравятся крупные парни с ощутимой мускулатурой».   
И взглядом таким, что холодом продирает, да, Гвен? Дыхание вдруг сбилось.   
И снова это мгновенное сообщение:  
«Ты ведь не испугаешься, когда он тебя зажмет? Ты уверена в себе и в своей способности отбиться от кого угодно, но тут вдруг замрешь и перестанешь дышать. Или втянешь воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, уже понимая, что влипла».  
«Мне нравится, когда парень не ссыт проявлять инициативу. И когда целует, не спрашивая. Все остальное — тоже можно без спроса. Если мне не понравится, я объясню быстро и болезненно».  
Она сунула правую ладонь под резинку пижамных штанов, медленно поглаживая низ живота. Печатать можно и подбитой рукой, пальцы-то работали.  
«Еще люблю без резинок. В вирте, разумеется», — добавила она вдруг. — «Хочешь трахнуть меня так?»  
«Возможно. Или ты не будешь знать. Или тебе будет уже неважно. Покажешь себя?»  
Гвен задумалась. Она обычно не отправляла фотки — слишком уж характерный узор шрамов, не заблюрить. Но если сделать очень небольшой, темный и размытый кадр... Пусть у него поработает воображение. Она задрала майку и скинула кадр, проверила — на устройстве не сохранилось, только в переписке. Ужасная муть и бинты видно, но вроде не очень палевно.  
«Мне нравится твоя грудь. Особенно то, что соски уже напряжены. Ты заметила?»  
О да. Гвен скользнула пальцами от паха до груди, стараясь не трогать бинты. Больно почти не было, последний укол здорово все заглушил, чтобы она могла поспать. Успеет еще выспаться.  
«Теперь ты. Расскажи о себе. Что я почувствую, если проведу рукой по спине?»  
«То, что я эту руку перехватываю и держу у тебя над головой. Ты уже возбуждена и пытаешься ерзать, но деваться некуда. Тебя возбуждает, когда я тебя лапаю? Нравится, когда тискают за задницу или сжимают соски?»  
Они определенно были на одной волне. Гвен куснула губу, представляя в красках. Пришла фотография — тоже не особо четкая, размытая. Низ живота, расстегнутая рубашка, джинсы и заметная выпуклость под ними. Гвен заставила себя отключить в голове детектива. В прошлый раз она случайно узнала, в какой части служит, в каком городе живет и какой женщине изменяет ее случайный собеседник, и вместо секса наорала на него по телефону. Потому что никто не будет обижать ее подруг!  
Но сейчас в кадре глазу было не за что зацепиться, и даже понять, человек это или андроид: не видно было ни ямочки пупка, ни кольца в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Просто симпатичный подтянутый живот, как ей нравилось.  
«Можешь идти даже дальше», — Гвен дышала уже чуть тяжелее.   
«Или глубже? Я бы запрокинул тебе голову так, чтобы ты видела только мое лицо, и раздвинул твои ноги коленом. Интересно, ты покраснела бы, когда начала ерзать и тереться?»  
«Я никогда не краснею», — Гвен действительно досталась от матери эта особенность. «Зато у меня довольно длинные волосы, и ты можешь потянуть за них, если тебя такое заводит».   
Давно было пора нормально постричься, да все никак руки не доходили.  
«Однозначно заводит. Прямые, темные, выбившиеся из прически... Я думаю, ты втайне тащишься, когда тебя за них хватают, хотя никогда не дашь понять напрямую. Люблю, когда гордячки подчиняются моей воле и стонут, пока я их тискаю».   
Что же с его фразами не так? Странноватые фразы, никаких сокращений. Иностранец, возможно? Очень аккуратно выбирает слова. Да, скорее всего иностранец. Интересно, какой у него акцент? Гвен прислала еще один кадр с рукой, по запястье скрытой легкомысленными кружевными трусиками. Красивых лифчиков она никогда не носила, предпочитала спортивные, а вот симпатичные трусы оставались слабостью.  
«Уже подтекаешь?»  
«Да, но тебе придется постараться, чтобы я сдалась».  
«Мне нравится твой настрой. И твое белье тоже. Я продолжаю, и целую тебя, хотя ты отворачиваешься. Ты так сжимаешь бедра, что я понимаю — тебе очень хочется секса, но ты слишком гордая, чтобы признаться. Наверняка ты узенькая, как нетронутая девственница, но гораздо горячее. Намного горячее. Ты уже ерзаешь, а я ведь еще почти ничего не сделал, только дал почувствовать, как хочу тебя».  
«Может, и узенькая. А может, при этом люблю фистинг и шикарные члены не меньшего размера. Ты не можешь знать».   
«Тогда тебе понравится то, что я для тебя приготовил».  
«Подробности?» — Гвен замерла, стерла, не отправив. Она не на допросе, она развлекается. — «И что же это будет? Что-нибудь грубое? Заставишь меня вскрикнуть и зажмешь рот?»  
Все-таки дыхание сбивалось. Раньше Гвен так быстро и легко не заводилась. Впрочем, раньше она представляла на месте собеседника какого-нибудь из любимых порноактеров, а не тот образ, который упорно мелькал в голове. Надо бы его носителю по шее дать.  
«Я мог бы напоить тебя каким-нибудь афродизиаком или использовать подходящие для тебя феромоны... но, предположим, я считаю старое доброе стимулирование эрогенных зон намного более действенным методом. Мне кажется, твое горло куда более чувствительное, чем ты думаешь. Если слегка придушить, только чтобы ты начала хватать ртом воздух — то потом поцелуй будет куда более... глубоким. Я хочу, чтобы ты думала об очень глубоких минетах, когда я тебя целую, и чтобы внизу ты была такая же мокрая».   
А он знает толк, решила Гвен, фотографируя свой приоткрытый рот со слегка высунутым языком. Его губы оказались довольно узкими и тоже приоткрытыми.   
«Не боишься, что я тресну тебя в живот и свалю, из чистого принципа?» — Гвен быстрее заработала рукой, и больное плечо начало подергивать, но сейчас ей было плевать.  
«О, я перехвачу твою руку и в наказание поверну лицом к стене, и хорошенько отшлепаю. Тебе нравятся шлепки? Как громко ты будешь стонать?»  
Очень громко, подумала Гвен, покусывая губу.  
«Да, нравятся».   
Потому что мы никогда не встретимся в реальности, подумала Гвен, хмыкнув.  
«А еще я тащусь, когда меня притиснут грудью к стене, и когда ты прижимаешься сзади».  
Гвен чуть притормозила, закрывая глаза. Плечо ныло все сильнее.  
«Прямо сейчас я тоже себя ласкаю. А ты?»  
«О да. Я тоже подстегиваю себя».  
Очень странное слово, подумала Гвен мельком, но снова постаралась не включаться. Ей больше хотелось думать о приятном чувстве, когда со спины притискивают, лапают за грудь, и можно стонать в свое удовольствие, потому что нихрена уже не сделать, только ловить кайф...  
«Я остановлюсь, если ты будешь против. Но ведь ты только за, да, грязная девчонка?»  
Самое нежное ругательство в ее жизни. Гвен невольно улыбнулась, потом представила, как услышит этот шепот в ухо, и застонала. Неважно, что она представила вполне конкретный голос. Чушь собачья.  
«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, милый», — Гвен глубоко, медленно вздохнула несколько раз. «Вообще понятия не имеешь. Продолжай. Я изображаю сопротивление, но ты ведь знаешь, чего я хочу».   
«Конечно. Ты можешь стонать и дергаться сколько угодно, можешь отрицать, но ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе засадил как следует. Чтобы ты это почувствовала всем телом, и стонала, пока я медленно в тебя вхожу. А потом ты будешь вскрикивать, когда я начну двигаться быстрее. Любишь, когда тебе зажимают рот, или предпочитаешь, чтобы я сунул тебе туда пальцы? А может, хочешь как следует покричать? У тебя красивый голос... наверняка».  
Гвен прикрыла глаза ненадолго, отвлекаясь на себя. Хорошо, просто прекрасно, вот так, еще чуть-чуть сжать, войти глубже, насколько удается повернуть руку...  
Так, надо ответить. Она неловко набрала левой рукой:   
«Лучше заткни мне рот, я кошмарно ругаюсь, особенно если меня хорошенько натянуть. А потом могу только скулить».  
«Моя прекрасная детка», — ответ пришел после пары секунд задержки, и Гвен представила, как собеседник дрочит. Гладкий пластик наверняка очень приятен на ощупь, и ее руки едва хватило бы, чтоб обхватить целиком. Нет, ну наверняка это выглядит совсем иначе, но она для себя представляла именно пластик. Белый, гладкий, теплый, исключительно непристойного вида.   
«Потом я подарю тебе кляп, а пока что просто зажимаю твой грязный рот ладонью, чтобы ты могла только плакать и поскуливать, пытаясь соскочить — а может, насадиться еще сильнее. Ты и так уже стоишь на кончиках стоп, пытаясь не дать мне войти на всю длину. Ты такая наивная, моя девочка — ты же знаешь, я все равно заставлю тебя принять все, до самой последней капли. Но сначала я выебу тебя — долго, до подламывающихся коленок и множества оргазмов. Ты даже на ногах стоять не сможешь после того, как я с тобой закончу».  
«Я сползу в руки, можешь не бояться, что я тебя пну», — Гвен хихикнула, но прозвучало это как стон. — «Хочешь крышу снести?»  
«О да. А потом обнимать, и говорить, какая ты прекрасная, целовать и ласкать, пока не кончишь еще раз».  
Почему-то именно на этом образе накрыло. Гвен бросила терминал и зажала рот ладонью, продолжая двигать пальцами, и все не могла выкинуть из головы мысль, как будет сидеть голая на жестких пластиковых коленях, стонать и тереться, как кошка. Черт с ним, она просто дрочила на этот образ, и ни о чем больше не думала, пока тело не скрутило долгой сладкой судорогой.  
В чате осталась одна-единственная не уползшая за пределы экрана надпись — «Ты моя». Судя по всему, собеседник тоже спустил, и сейчас валялся такой же обдолбанной креветкой, что и Гвен. Она через силу набила «спасибо, это было хорошо» и вышла из чата. Не хотелось больше ничего, только закрыть глаза и спать. То, что нужно.  
Плечо от такой встряски заныло, но Гвен не беспокоилась — как обычно, она собиралась быстро и крепко уснуть.   
И не думать о прозрачных голубых глазах, о нелепом поцелуе и прочей всякой там чуши. Нахрен снести бы акк и завести новый, обрубая хвосты. И почистить память терминала, мало ли что там осталось. Гвен не доверяла технике.

 

***

Пришлось валяться еще пару дней, пока Гвен скандалом не вытащила себя на волю. Рука все еще висела на перевязи, но ей даже разрешили ограниченные физические нагрузки и легкую работу. Первым делом Гвен пошла в участок. Не могла же она просто бросить своих идиотов на произвол судьбы и пожирание крокодилами.   
— Рид! Ко мне в кабинет, срочно! — спохватился первым Фаулер, пока остальные оборачивались.   
Жестянка сидел и пялился прямо с самой неприкрытой злостью, мигал диодом в красный. Ничего, она еще перекует его на кофеварку. Ничего, его разрешения не спрашивали.

Начальство глядело с выражением жабы, стрескавшей жирного комара. Может, даже двух.   
— Рид, вы вдвоем у нас сейчас прямо звезды отделения, так что будете отдуваться перед прессой.  
Что-то нехорошее чудилось в этой радости.   
— Капитан, что вы имеете ввиду? Какая пресса?   
— Имидж передового подразделения, центрального департамента, — ухмыльнулся Фаулер. — Между прочим, твой шанс на сержанта. Кто у нас тут такой борец за свободу андроидов? Андерсон со своим Коннором и, та-дам, Рид со своим Ричардом. Поговаривают, что Иерихон согласен на сотрудничество и выдачу нашкодивших девиантов, если с ними будут работать полицейские, сведущие в психологии андроидов. Коннор сказал, что у него слишком одиозная известность, чтобы быть единственным представителем ДПД в Иерихоне, и тут такой подарочек с твоей стороны.   
Теперь улыбка больше напоминала оскал акулы. Кажется, здесь было нечто большее, чем попытка спихнуть горячую картошку ответственности, и Гвен нахмурилась.   
— А делать-то что придется?   
— Сопровождать дела, где имелись хотя бы следы девиантов или намеки на них. Рид, ты этот сраный бордель раскрутила — все имеет свою цену. Теперь Иерихон и тамошняя банда психов вам двоим доверяют. Вам четверым, если считать ваших эрок.  
Гвен прикрыла рот и сначала тщательно обдумала сказанное. Шанс на сержанта, значит.  
— Изображать любовь к жестянкам надо?  
— Пока никто не умирает и не жалуется, что ты пробила голову, сломала руку, и напомни список других твоих подвигов — никаких проблем. Но картинку наружу держать придется. Не пизди своего напарника слишком сильно и не ори на него прилюдно. Доступно?  
— Доступно, кэп. Могу приступить к обязанностям?  
— После журналистов идешь домой и до завтра тут не появляешься. Будешь кобениться — прикажу Ричарду тебя сопроводить, он рвется приносить пользу.  
— Пфек, — Гвен очень выразительно поглядела на капитана и жестом Коннора перед зеркалом поправила воображаемый галстук. В ее исполнении это выглядело скорее попыткой оторвать от горла невидимого лицехвата. — Ладно, кэп, постараюсь не сильно выебываться, но вы же понимаете.   
— Я все понимаю, Рид. Гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Публичный имидж — такая штука, за которую дают реальные деньги, и можно выбивать ставки, которые в других отделах урезают. Слышала про такое? Будь умницей. Публика любит андроидов — мы дадим публике защиту андроидов. Мое личное отношение к ним, как и твое, к делу не относятся. Все, свободна.  
Гвен вышла и для начала забрала собственный терминал. Найнс получил свой обратно. Он пялился с великим негодованием.  
— Вы должны лечиться, детектив Рид!  
— Жужжало отключи, а то выдерну. Можешь в качестве извинения принести мне кофе. Большой американо без сахара.  
Диод у андроида мерцал между красным и желтым, и Гвен, признаться, ждала еще одной порции за шиворот. Удивительно, но Ричард поставил стакан рядом с ней, и там был именно кофе, без соли и перца, обычный вкусный крепкий кофе.   
— Я должен был предположить, что с больничными правилами вы обойдетесь точно так же, как и с остальными.   
— Никакой дискриминации, я всех видала в гробу одинаково.  
— Группа журналистов ждет вас снаружи. Если вы все еще ощущаете себя нездорово, мы могли бы отложить интервью.   
— Буду падать в обморок — поймаешь, — Гвен мимоходом глянула на свое отражение в стекле. — Вперед, мой Росинант.  
Диод снова зажегся синим, пока Найнс гуглил, а потом раздраженно замерцал жёлтым. Обидчивый какой.   
Гвен отхлебнула кофе, наслаждаясь вкусом, и пообещала себе купить самый термоядерный буррито в городе, как только разберется с этими мудаками снаружи.

Журналисты скопились перед входом, размахивали микрофонами. Парили дроны.  
— Мисс Рид! Мисс Рид!  
— Детектив Рид, — отрезала Гвен, рассматривая небольшую толпу. Пресс-конференции ей никогда не удавались. Не материться, никого не выгонять, не орать, не отвлекаться на терминал, даже если обновилось актуальное дело... Тоска.  
— Уточните, пожалуйста, как вы напали на след этих преступников?  
— Анонимный свидетель.  
— Вы известны своими антиандроидными высказываниями, тогда почему вы взялись за этот случай? — на лацкане пиджака этого писаки красовалась булавка с характерной эмблемой «за алую кровь» — сейчас ее носили многие долбоебы, не только члены движения.  
— Вы действительно думаете, что полицейские расследуют только те случаи, которые им нравятся? Это работа, мое мировоззрение тут ни при чем. Следующий вопрос.   
— Детектив, это верно, что вы получили ранение, защищая одного из андроидов?   
Гвен уже хотела было пожать плечами и ответить что-то в стиле «без комментариев», когда Ричард шагнул вперед.   
— Да, верно. Согласно моим расчетам, выстрел разнес бы мне регулятор тириумной помпы. Следующий вопрос?  
— По некоторым данным, вы поставили жизни людей под угрозу!  
— Это разве люди? Это сволочи, — фыркнула Гвен, и часть журналистов засмеялась. — От лица полиции Детройта советую уточнять у ваших андроидов, готовы ли они подработать в сомнительном месте за неожиданно большую плату.   
Непробужденных стоило бы пробуждать перед вопросом. Группа поддержки нашла там двоих ЮК, детская серия.  
— Детектив, — сунулась вперед неожиданно миниатюрная девушка с диодом на виске. — Детектив, вы повторили бы эту ситуацию, уже зная, что произойдет и чем закончится?   
— Нет, конечно, я взяла бы с собой группу спецназа! В остальном без изменений.  
Вопросы следовали один за другим — умные и не очень, те, в которых Гвен ощущала подвох, и совсем не имеющие отношения к делу...  
За полчаса она ответила на кучу вопросов, за которые могла бы предъявить Андерсону небольшой счет: с хрена ли она отдувается за его парня, спрашивается. Или сына, кто их разберет. Оба варианта выглядели предельно странно.  
— Последний вопрос, — объявил Ричард, — детектив Рид все еще нездорова.  
— Здорова. Но вопрос последний.  
— Вы довольны своей работой, детектив? — снова ткнул ей в лицо микрофон молодчик с «каплей крови» на лацкане. — Зная, что вашими стараниями из-за андроидов пострадали обычные люди — вы довольны?   
Гвен помолчала несколько секунд, затем медленно ухмыльнулась.   
— Я уверена, что если андроиды начнут принуждать похищенных людей к сексу — я точно так же полезу спасать тех, чьи права нарушаются. Но андроиды, насколько мне известно, людей не похищают, и никого ни к чему не принуждают, как и все обычные... нормальные люди. И да, я довольна своей работой. Всем спасибо.  
Она совсем не шаталась после интервью. И кофе выбросила потому, что он остыл, а не потому, что от одного запаха мутило. Конечно, она была в порядке.  
— Я могу отвезти вас домой, — предложил Ричард. — В конце концов, разумное восстановление позволит вам лучше решать текущие задачи.  
— Я в порядке, — буркнула Гвен, запивая пару таблеток обезбола новой кружкой кофе, на этот раз с сахаром, чтобы подавить тошноту.   
— Вы не заметили несколько важных деталей. Расскажу по дороге.  
«Хитрожопая жестянка», — подумала Гвен, но ничего не сказала.  
При взгляде на машину Гвен тут же вспомнила, что с таким количеством лекарств в крови она считается невменяемой, и даже не стала возражать, когда за руль полез Найнс.   
— Надеюсь, среди этих важных деталей было «такие отвертки не будут выдаваться для служебного использования», да? — пробурчала она, пристегиваясь.  
— Это не отвертка, а иммобилайзер. Они скоро будут запрещены. Я надеюсь, ты не будешь использовать его на мне, это очень дискомфортно.  
Гвен кивнула. Потихоньку срубало, но все же надо было хотя бы доползти до кровати на своих ногах.  
— Что ещё? Хэнк и Коннор объявили о браке или усыновлении, а я не заметила свидетельств?  
Найнс так на нее уставился, что чуть управление не проебал.  
— Очаровательно, — пробормотал он наконец. — Вы будете назначены на дело с завтрашнего дня. Что касается мистера Андерсона и... полагаю, теперь уже мистера Андерсона, то они не объявляли о своем браке, но согласно моим сведениям, в настоящий момент они находятся в Лас-Вегасе именно с этой целью.  
— Охуенно, — Гвен помолчала.  
Ричард молчал и теперь смотрел на дорогу.  
— Вы хороший детектив, Гвен Рид. Есть ли хотя бы малый шанс, что вы тоже захотите — может быть, в будущем — отправиться в Лас-Вегас с избранным андроидом?  
У Гвен гудела голова. Встать бы... И не уснуть, не дать повода вернуть в больницу.   
— Поехать в Лас-Вегас это теперь как «поехать в Данию»?  
Почему-то Ричард промолчал. Радио потрескивало, и в машине было тепло и уютно.  
Уже когда показались ворота собственного гаража, Гвен наконец сформулировала мысль внятно:  
— Я, как уже говорила, никого не дискриминирую. Ненавижу всех одинаково. Поэтому если какой-нибудь парень любого происхождения настолько поедет крышей, чтобы суметь меня переубедить по поводу брака с мужчинами в целом — я подумаю на его счет отдельно. А до того — все желающие могут пойти нахер, жестянки они или мясные мешки. Лас-Вегас... — Гвен пожала плечами. — Пфек. Надеюсь, в этот раз у Андерсона получится более здраво, чем в прошлый.  
Найнс не ответил, и особо помогать не лез. Так, придержал, когда качнуло. Твердые, жесткие пальцы. Сегодня на улице никого не было, и Гвен позволила себе чуть дольше потоптаться на пороге.  
— Можешь иногда заходить, — разрешила она, — но по делу.  
— Не сейчас? — уточнил Ричард с некоторым сомнением.   
— Не сейчас.  
Слишком хотелось забраться сначала в душ, а затем в постель, и тщательно, надолго придавить подушку. Может, за это время мир станет немного более понятным. Без вот этого вот длинного, заботливого.  
— Я могу приготовить вам обед.  
— Ты не домашний андроид, не умеешь даже. Пиздуй, я потом — аааах, — Гвен зевнула, — чего-нибудь перехвачу. Вали. Работай. Служи и защищай.  
— Есть, детектив.  
Ричард ушел, а она заперла за собой дверь.


	3. Командная работа. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У нас есть бета!  
> Спасибо Setsuka за правки!  
> https://twitter.com/_S_e_t_s_u_k_a_

На Гвен все заживало как на собаке. Неделю спустя она окончательно отбрыкалась от больницы, две — тренировалась по утрам в полную силу, не обращая внимания на мелкие неудобства. Отжиматься можно было и на одной руке. Уже к концу месяца Гвен вернулась в форму, сняла чертову повязку и похоронила ее без почестей в глубинах шкафа.   
Она старалась не думать о том, что Найнс приходил к ней каждый день, и дважды она его пустила, когда готовить было совсем лениво. 

Утро понедельника, и что же? Правильно! С семи утра в окне маячит его каменная физиономия!  
И на ней определенно читается недовольство. Гвен потупила в душе чуть дольше, думая о том, что Найнс там торчит на холоде и наверняка злится. Она бы злилась. Но она бы не приперлась под окна напарника, чтобы крипотно пялиться!   
Она даже специально оставила жалюзи открытыми, чтобы не пропустить его явление.

Найнс все еще был там, когда она вышла в комнату в одном полотенце. Смотрел, пока она переодевалась. Но когда она открыла дверь, Ричард оказался у порога.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты сраный сталкер?  
— Я не подкрадываюсь и не слежу за вами исподтишка.  
— Ты просто пялишься на мою жопу через окно.  
— Я нахожу преждевременным тренироваться с тем энтузиазмом, который вы демонстрировали, детектив. Ваш кофе.  
Гвен взяла большой картонный стакан и села за руль первая.   
— Не подлизывайся. Я все равно лучше тебя.  
— При всем уважении, это некорректное утверждение.  
— Нахер пшел.  
Гвен отпила, продолжая рулить свободной рукой. Несладкий, охренительно вкусный, наверняка откуда-нибудь с высокогорных плато или хрен там знает, откуда. Этот кофе явно не добывали из шахты, как ее обычную бурду.  
Ричард внимательно следил, как она пьет. Так, как будто что-то туда подмешал. Гвен чуть не поперхнулась и буркнула:  
— Я тебя в пластиковый комок сверну и выкину в реку. Будешь загрязнением.  
— У меня продвинутый улучшенный корпус. Я быстрее, сильнее и прочнее модели RK800. Поэтому я могу победить вас без приложения усилий. Особенно сейчас, когда вы еще восстанавливаетесь.   
Гвен едва не смяла стаканчик в кулаке. Вот ведь уебок наглый! Она поймала взгляд в зеркале — точно, издевается! Ухмыляется, засранец!  
И глаза потемнели. Или нет, показалось — снова прозрачно-синие.  
— Особенно если по затылку ебнешь. Знаешь что? Окей, ты считаешь себя крутым. Ну вот выходишь на ринг и показываешь мастер-класс жалким мясным мешкам. Продержишься против всех желающих десять раундов — я тебя неделю не буду называть жестянкой. Думаю, и спецназ захочет поучаствовать, Коннор их здорово отметелил в ноябре. Будет новая традиция, плюс тренировки нам, слабакам. Со всех сторон охуенно. Если просрешь — будешь ту же неделю делать мне кофе, покупать самые омерзительные жирные буррито и готовить сальсу к чипсам. Идет?  
— Я правильно понимаю, что в среднем люди выдерживают пять раундов?  
— Я разок прошла двадцать, так что давай не скули. Я как ты была: прекрасна, молода и без мозгов.  
Найнс хмыкнул и коротко кивнул.   
— Я принимаю вызов. Одна просьба: не выходите против меня, детектив. Ваше состояние...  
— Против ВСЕХ желающих, — напомнила Гвен. — Захочу — выйду. Не захочу — посмотрю, как тебя валяют.  
— Надеюсь на вашу... осмотрительность, — Ричард приподнял бровь с великолепным презрением. — Спортзал участка будет свободен сегодня с четырех, мы могли бы занять его под эту демонстрацию превосходства андроидов в рукопашном бою. Подобные мероприятия должны сплачивать команду, к тому же мне лично будет приятно видеть вас выбирающей выражения.   
— Бла-бла-бла. Я умею учиться на своих ошибках. Посмотрим, кто еще будет выбирать выражения.  
Впрочем, Ричард и не пиздел лишнего. Не то, что Гвен. 

***

Фаулер дал добро на импровизированный матч, информация моментально разлетелась по внутренней сети отделения.  
Уже с трех работа слегка заглохла. Поначалу желающих начистить андроиду рожу было много, но как дело дошло до регистрации, то отметились всего лишь пятеро. Аллен сразу сказал, что в этой херне не участвует, но запрещать никому не стал. Гвен то и дело обновляла список, думая, отмечаться или успеется. Тина... Хэнк?! Майкл Уилсон, кто бы сомневался — он и после ухода из спецназа мог врезать. Крис Декарт, конечно — он ненавидел андроидов с тех пор, как его брата, Энтони, застрелил какой-то ебанутый девиант. Дара Ли — тоже подопечная Аллена, здоровенная могучая тетка, могла Ричарда пополам переломить. Гвен не знала, есть ли у нее счеты, так что решила проследить — мало ли. Она не собиралась обречь жестянку на смерть. Ладно, хватит с него. Оставшиеся раунды она анонимно пометила занятыми.  
Прилетело еще несколько заявок, но Гвен выбросила их, не читая.

К обеду она все-таки разобрала десяток мелких запросов, которые даже выезда не требовали, и присоединилась к заказу Тины, чтобы сожрать хоть что-то, кроме пончиков. Правда, Тине пришлось доедать в машине — их с Брауном сдернули на вызов. Ричард подвалил к столику, как будто специально ждал.  
— Коннор тоже хочет участвовать. Возможно, один из анонимных раундов можно будет уступить в его пользу.   
Гвен показала ему фак, потом нашла взглядом Коннора — тот склонился над плечом Хэнка и что-то активно ему рассказывал. Ричард тоже посмотрел туда, вздрогнул и отвел взгляд. Но в голосе ничего не отразилось:  
— Детектив, мы не обговорили мой приз. Могу предложить месяц регулярных спаррингов, когда вы придете в норму.  
Гвен неопределенно покачала головой, колупая рис в карри.  
— Выглядит логично, — сказала она наконец. — Я получаю кофе или тренировки. Окей.  
Ладно, это не звучало неприятным исходом. Гвен могла бы такое потребовать за собственную победу, и Ричард как будто предложил это специально, а теперь еще и щурился, приподнимал губы смутно знакомой ухмылкой.   
Взгляд снова упал на Андерсонов. Они с возвращения из Вегаса держались рядом. Хэнк улыбался чаще обычного, Коннор держался за его плечом, спорил про безопасную и полезную еду, потом вдруг замирал, прикрыв глаза. Может, глючил. Гвен не вдавалась в подробности. Вот и сейчас замер на секунду, а потом вернулся к разговору — объяснял Хэнку, как нормально пользоваться терминалом. Герой, которого не заслужил этот город.  
Оба носили светящиеся кольца на безымянных пальцах — синие, как диоды. Все эти лишние прикосновения, столкновения ладоней, улыбки эти... Хэнк будто сбросил десять лет, а Коннор вел себя совершенно как человек. Интересно, это он притворялся, или Найнс специально изображал бревно?  
У Гвен аж шея заныла от вида на такую идиллию. Удачно, что тогда, в архиве, она не пристрелила Коннора: Хэнк впервые со смерти Коула выглядел живым. Ладно, к черту. Капитан с минуты на минуту мог объявить начало — тот случай, когда возглавить проще, чем прекратить.  
Ричард смотрел на Андерсонов пустым, мертвым взглядом. На тычок в плечо он отреагировал с крохотной задержкой, повернулся — и Гвен как под прицел попала.   
— Посмотрим, чего ты стоишь, — буркнула Гвен резче, чем хотела.

***

Гвен и Ричард пришли едва ли не последними: к моменту объявления большинство уже сползлось в зал групповых занятий. На местах остались только дежурные. Даже Фаулер явился, не скинул судейство на Аллена или еще кого не жалко.  
— Кто будет участвовать в последних пяти спаррингах? — спросил Ричард, оглядывая противников.  
— Анонимные желающие, — Фаулер мельком просмотрел список и бросил длинный укоризненный взгляд на Гвен.   
Она не подыгрывала. Просто не собиралась делать всю эту херню слишком простой для людей. В конце концов, пять с половиной раундов это даже чуть больше, чем полагалось бы среднему человеку.  
Ричарду охрененно шел стандартный полицейский тренировочный костюм — даже завидно. Гвен из года в год выдавали женскую версию, которую приходилось перешивать по фигуре тренированной женщины с нормальным размером груди. Про бронежилеты она бы тоже высказалась.   
Фаулер хлопнул в ладони, встал, и шум затих.  
— Итак, правила всем известны? Ниже пояса не бить, по груди — с осторожностью, в голову не целиться. Никаких попыток убийства, страховка не покроет, а я лично выпишу замечание в дело. Выход за пределы ринга — проигрыш. Через пять минут после начала остановка с победой по очкам.  
— Аве, — буркнул Хэнк. — Поехали уже.  
Коннор что-то зашептал, схватив его за ладонь. Фаулер покосился с великим неодобрением.  
— С вами мне еще разбираться... хоть бы предупреждал, старый хрен. У меня тут шеф полиции все еще в обмороке от новостей.  
— Мы любим делать сюрпризы, — улыбнулся Коннор.  
Ричард стоял в центре круга, как будто его все это не касалось; но тут посмотрел на Гвен. Остановить?.. Ладно. Справится, решила она, сжав кулаки. Идея резко перестала быть крутой, но Фаулер уже вскинул руку:  
— Начинаем!

Ричард стоял в центре ринга, ожидая противников. Первым шагнул вперед Декарт. Очень мрачный, серый от злости. Гвен нервно закусила губу — чувак явно решился на кровную месть прямо на месте.  
Гвен предположила бы агрессивную атаку, чтобы вывести человека из боя, но Ричард занял глухую оборону и почти не атаковал, только уворачивался и блокировал удары все пять минут. Фаулер дал пару секунд и выкрикнул остановку раунда.  
— Ричард: тридцать восемь очков. Крис — двадцать девять. Неплохая работа.   
— Капитан!  
— Победа по очкам, ничего не могу сделать.   
Неплохо, подумала Гвен, провожая взглядом раздраженного Декарта. Да, он проиграл, но без унижения. Кто угодно мог бы проиграть по очкам. Ричард не использовал даже очевидные ошибки.  
Передышка, дозаправка — Коннор заботливо протянул тириум. Следующим выступил Майкл Уилсон. Опасный тип, тренированный спецназовец. Аллен аж вперед подался, тревожно рассматривая и явно складывая в голове варианты боя.  
И вот тут Ричард начал — нет, не допускать ошибки... Тормозить. Гвен достаточно хорошо знала технику Майкла, чтобы заметить эти лакуны в движениях. Импровизации, почти подходящие к ситуации, но чуть запаздывающие, и потому никуда не ведущие. Разрушенные связки идеальных движений... Что за черт?   
Ричард едва не вылетел с поля, но в последний момент взял Майкла на болевой прием, и на этом спарринг был окончен. Интересно. Что это за ебаные глюки?   
Гвен пометила — обговорить. Ей нахрен было не надо обнаружить глючного андроида среди серьезной разборки.   
— Ричард — сорок пять, Майкл — сорок пять, — объявил Фаулер. — Ничья.  
Аллен одобрительно кивнул и пару раз хлопнул.

Следующей вышла Тина. Гвен показала ей большой палец, хотя не особо надеялась на интересное зрелище. Под некоторые виды боя надо просто тренироваться.  
Тина здорово начала — но вылетела на второй минуте. заступив за границу ринга.   
— Стоп, — Фаулер вскинул руку.  
Тина растерянно посмотрела на край и рассмеялась. Ричард легонько поклонился и отступил обратно.  
— Благодарю за бой. Нам следует больше работать вместе.  
— Да уж, — фыркнула Тина. — Совсем позорно продула.  
— Это всего лишь отсутствие привычки.   
— Кончайте трепаться, — Фаулер хлопнул пару раз. — Следующий, а то до вечера застрянем.   
Гвен мысленно вела счет: две победы, одна ничья. Если сейчас продует оба раза, можно не напрягаться и самой не выходить.   
Хэнк, поднявшись, чмокнул Коннора в диод, и зал оживленно зашептался. Фаулер сделал трагический фейспалм, но промолчал. Гвен взглянула на Ричарда — тот старательно смотрел в сторону.  
Ладно, хрен знает. Хэнк здорово распустился за последние годы, но все еще оставался тем еще медведем. Гвен сама не всегда могла его пробить. Только бы не покалечили друг друга.  
Ричард увернулся от фирменного броска и ударил в повороте так, что Хэнк шатнулся назад, за пределы ринга. Коннор подхватил.  
— Стоп!   
— Мне... мне жаль, — Ричард дернулся вперед, попятился. — Я не рассчитал.  
— Следовало построить модель!  
— Я пытался! Он весил меньше, чем я ожидал!  
— Нормально все! — Хэнк попытался выкрутиться, закашлялся, и Коннор усадил его на скамью. — Блядская диета, андроидами сдувает.  
Фаулер объявил перерыв. Ричард все еще мигал диодом, и выглядел настолько несчастным, что Гвен почти отказалась от мысли использовать забронированное время. Три победы и одна ничья, последний бой ничего не решит.   
Но все еще хотелось посмотреть, как он справится с Дарой. Гвен знала ее мельком, и как раз по рингу — могучая темнокожая спецназовка уделывала ее три раза из пяти. 

После перерыва на ринг вышла Дара Ли. Она выглядела как обычно — коренастая, по грудь Ричу, и в полтора раза шире. Некоторые очень, очень сильно обманывались ее внешностью.  
Гвен скрестила пальцы, чтобы Рича не отмудохали раньше времени — он запросто мог вылететь в первую минуту не хуже Хэнка. Тот вроде оклемался и тихо бурчал Коннору, что ни к какому врачу не пойдет, и так нормально, не первый раз.  
— Правила все помнят? Без травм, — напомнил Фаулер. Он тоже выглядел слегка взволнованным.  
Оба участника кивнули, отходя почти к границам.

Дара нырнула вперед и врезала снизу вверх, почти попала в регулятор и продолжила наступать с короткими жесткими ударами. Она использовала все выгоды роста и устойчивости, Ричард едва успевал закрываться и уворачиваться.  
Кто-то завопил «Да-ра! Да-ра!», голоса разрослись в хор.  
Гвен тоже не выдержала:  
— Вперед, Рич! Не сливай!  
Еще один удар отшвырнул Ричарда к самой границе ринга, он нечеловечески изогнулся, но равновесие удержал. Второй удар пролетел мимо, но инерция закончила дело — стопа коснулась белой границы.   
Фаулер оглушительно свистнул в два пальца:  
— Победа за Ли! Три победы, одна ничья, одно поражение: в общем зачете побеждает Ричард. Но отличная работа, Ли.  
Ричард не принял протянутую руку, выпрямился сам, но коротко кивнул. Вместо улыбки проявился нехилый оскал, и Дара фыркнула, одобрительно хлопнув его по плечу.  
Фаулер оглянулся по сторонам, выискивая анонима. В рядах предполагали Аллена, тот сопротивлялся и уверял, что если уж бросил бы вызов андроиду, то без масок.   
Гвен стянула волосы резинкой и ухмыльнулась, все еще не решившись окончательно.   
— Один анонимный раунд — мой, — сказал Коннор, поднимаясь от Хэнка.   
Ричард кивнул, как будто предполагал. Гвен открыла рот и закрыла. Ну да, хрен докажешь, что это была она. Можно, но больше гемора.  
Сиблинги о чем-то общались; оба мерцали диодами, Коннор желтым, Ричард — красным. Интересно, что они не поделили — внезапную свадьбу или пинок по эго Хэнка? Хотя тот не надулся, выглядел нормально.  
— Без травм, — нервно напомнил Фаулер.  
— Мы помним, — ответил Коннор за двоих. — Никаких серьезных травм.  
— Начали!  
По рингу промчался вихрь. Андроиды стремительно перемещались внутри круга, обменивались ударами и блоками так, что глаз не успевал улавливать движения. Пиздец как жутко. Гвен вскочила, заметила движение — все вокруг поднимались на ноги, шепотки затихли, только слышались общие вздохи: вот Ричард на миг перегнулся над линией ринга, вот Коннор прокатился по полу и едва успел вскочить. Сухо щелкал пластик, затрещала порванная майка Ричарда — и они разлетелись к границам, закружили друг вокруг друга, как акулы. Сбитый скин на костяшках, разводы как синяки — но в целом, они даже не хромали.  
Опыт против апгрейдов. Андроиды казались отражениями, предугадывали каждый шаг, каждое движение. Ричард сделал незаконченный взмах, и Коннор сорвался, снова втягивая его в ураган ударов.   
Теперь видно было, что Ричард проседает в обороне, ловит больше ударов, старается атаковать даже из невыгодной позиции. Гвен различала их в основном по рваной майке Рича.  
— Четыре минуты, — объявил Фаулер. — Осталась одна.  
Коннор снова сделал шаг назад:  
— Это просто неэффективно. Ты же девиант, как и я.  
— И я все еще не проиграл.  
Снова вихрь, Ричард поймал запястья противника и повернулся, почти задев границу — а вот Коннор заступил на пол-стопы.  
— Победа за Ричардом, — с облегчением объявил Фаулер, вытирая пот со лба. — На драки андроидов надо предупреждения ставить.   
Ричард поправил рваную майку, она снова сползла, открывая плечо, и Гвен зачем-то заметила, как красиво мерцает и переливается скин.  
Тишину нарушали шепотки. Коннор вернулся к Хэнку и сел рядом, очень недовольный, тот зашептал что-то, приобнимая за плечи.  
Фаулер огляделся, нахмурился:  
— Так, за кем еще четыре анонимных раунда?   
Гвен поднялась во весь рост.  
— За мной.  
— За детективом Рид.  
Они сказали это одновременно. Фаулер закатил глаза.  
— Все четыре? Если вылетишь на больничный, сама объясняйся со страховой.  
— Я не собираюсь проигрывать.  
Гвен покрутила рукой, разминая плечо, и вышла на ринг. Шепотки ей не мешали. Крики тоже. Они отдалились, ускользая за пределы белого круга, как будто отрезанные стеной холодной воды. Здесь были только она и Ричард.  
В принципе, шанс имелся. Из четырех боев она собиралась победить минимум дважды. Это личное, думала она, занимая стойку. Глаза в глаза. Ричард изучал ее очень внимательно. Пусть только попробует играть в поддавки.  
Никаких проверочных ударов. Мало сил, мало времени. Она ударила первой, захватывая инициативу.   
Ричард снова притормаживал, как будто подглючивал, и Гвен это иррационально бесило. Она удачно провела захват, заломила руку и прошипела «не смей поддаваться!»  
Пару секунд она еще удерживала жесткое плотное тело на «болевом» захвате, а потом он провернулся, как человек не мог, и врезал в здоровое плечо, вышвырнув из круга.  
Гвен отчаянно хватала воздух ртом, барахтаясь в чьем-то еще захвате — а, Хэнк поймал на пузо.  
— Жива?  
— В норме. П-первый раунд за Ричардом.  
Фаулер закатил глаза.  
— Перерыв, или будешь дальше убиваться?  
— У меня еще три.  
Кто-то в задних рядах крикнул: «Не знаю, за кого болеть!», но Гвен не отследила источник. Потом разберется и наваляет. Потом. Когда получит собственную задницу на подносе из амбиций.  
— Второй раунд, — объявил Фаулер, как будто с Гвен было какое-то отдельное, не общее соревнование.  
Ричард уже победил, помнила она. Ее усилия ничего не изменят, даже если она победит все три раза — но в их личном зачете еще был шанс. У нее все еще была непредсказуемость, человеческая нелогичность.  
На второй раз она провела более удачный прием — но Ричард просто выдавил ее с ринга. Гвен едва не наебнулась, сопротивляясь — и он поддержал, как только ее нога заступила за границу.   
Никто не заметил. Только Гвен знала, почему она стояла на ногах, и чертов Ричард с потемневшими снова глазами. Сейчас он так напоминал Коннора из архива, что аж шея заныла.   
— Не раскисай! — заорал Хэнк. — Давай, ты можешь!  
Коннор повернулся к нему со смешным изумлением. Ричард улыбнулся — и протянул руку.  
— Мы можем остановиться в любой момент, — сказал он очень тихо.  
Еще две попытки. Еще два поражения, знала Гвен совершенно точно, но снова вошла на ринг.  
— Папочке ныть будешь. Давай, жестянка, соберись.  
Долгий, выматывающий бой — Гвен как-то, на грани себя, держалась минута за минутой, просто не давая выпихнуть себя с ринга. Оборона, удары, оборона. В голове тикал таймер. Ричард атаковал без особого энтузиазма и не пытался попасть по больному плечу. В другой день это был бы очень скучный бой.  
Гвен держалась на чистом упрямстве — просто не вылететь. не вылететь, держаться еще минуту, сорок секунд, тридцать, пятнадцать, пять...  
— Время вышло, — крикнул Фаулер в тишине.  
— Счет? — Гвен вытерла пот, стараясь не поддаваться соблазну и не опираться на незаметно подставленное плечо. Жестянка охренел ее жалеть.  
Фаулер наклонился к Хэнку, потом к Аллену. К ним влез Коннор, что-то яростно шепча, но получил в бок от мужа и замолчал, неистово сверкая диодом.   
— Ричард — тридцать восемь. Рид — сорок четыре.  
Зал взорвался воплями. Гвен растерянно скалилась. За нее реально болели? Она глянула на Ричарда — и тот улыбался, хлопнул пару раз. Подыграл, что ли? Вроде нет. Она бы заметила.  
Какого черта он радуется поражению, идиот?  
Ричард заговорил, слегка наклонившись:  
— Это довольно странное чувство, но мне приятно видеть, как другие люди по достоинству оценивают ваше упорство.   
Гвен бы показала ему фак, но не хотела лишнего внимания, так что просто махнула Фаулеру:  
— У меня еще раунд.  
Тот явно сложил губами «ебанутая», но откашлялся, останавливая шум.  
— Последний раунд, — напомнил он. — Никаких травм. Рид, у меня скорая на быстром вызове, ты помнишь?  
— Не понадобится, кэп.  
Еще одна попытка. Никаких поддавков, все по-честному.  
Когда-нибудь она будет побеждать в каждом бою. Когда-нибудь она станет достаточно сильной, чтобы даже андроид не смог с ней справиться.  
Они кружили друг вокруг друга, как акулы, а потом Гвен кинулась вперед, заставляя Ричарда обороняться.  
Мозг вынесло в легкий транс. Хорошее состояние. Плечо и синяки пока не болели, она двигалась на рефлексах, и успевала заметить и собственные косяки, и секундные лаги Ричарда.  
Такие же, как в бою с Коннором: остановленные, сбитые удары, неполные движения обороны, дающие ей преимущества. Обратный отсчет безжалостно показывал, что пять минут она не продержится, и на этот раз не было смысла пытаться сдержать — она просто использовала вес, сбила Рича с ног и прокатилась вместе с ним. Здорово переебало по ребрам, дыхание сбилось, но этого хватило.  
— Ничья! — объявил Фаулер. — Оба покинули ринг. Коннор, убери свой фотофиниш, это считается за ничью.  
Протянутую руку Гвен уже не проигнорировала — сама бы не поднялась так легко. Болели ребра и спина, звенело в ушах. Кэп встревоженно пощелкал перед лицом, она отмахнулась, скалясь. Все в норме. Никаких переломов, просто несколько дурацких синяков. По груди Ричарда плавали белые пятна, от тонкого кружка регулятора сочился энергон.  
— Сам-то в норме? — спросила она.  
— Эквивалент ушиба. Не требует ремонта.  
Гвен фыркнула. Кэп снова оглушительно свистнул, останавливая разговоры.  
— Общий зачет: две ничьи, два поражения, шесть побед. Отличное первое выступление, и я поздравляю новичка!  
Гвен вскинула кулак и заорала, ее кто-то поддержал. Ричард удивленно оглядывался. В рот просачивался вкус крови, но все равно это были мелочи. Ерунда.  
Человека бы она чествовала так же.

Офицеры разошлись по рабочим местам — в конце концов, рабочий день еще не кончился, нужно было передать дела вечерней смене, вся эта херня. Аллен пытался отловить Гвен на разговор, но она сделала вид, что не замечает, как он маячит.  
Нет, у них были нормальные отношения. Просто не хотелось слушать его хорошие и правильные слова, что она зря так надрывается, что ей следует заботиться о себе, а не о том, чтобы быть самой крутой. Все вот это вот.   
Ушел. Хорошо. Потом выскажется.  
Она улыбнулась, прижимая к губе пакет со льдом — Хэнк притащил. Они с Коннором снова уперлись в какой-то тихий спор, но не ругались. Гвен случайно заметила, как они переплели пальцы, и отвернулась. Ее не звали.  
Ричард появился в поле зрения, уже без пятен и в новой футболке. Протянул ей протеиновый коктейль, и Гвен взяла без выпендрежа. Еще домой добираться.  
— В рокерском стиле было лучше, — буркнула она. — Дырки снова в моде.  
— Бои оказались сложнее, чем я рассчитывал.  
Получил в бок, конечно, но даже не шатнулся. У коктейля был вкус кокоса и манго, нормальный такой, из списка любимых.  
Подошел и подсел Хэнк. Ричард шагнул в сторону.  
— Жива? Домой подкинуть?  
— Этого за руль пущу. Я оценила, что ты за меня болел.  
— Команда Коннора, — Хэнк фыркнул, спрятал ухмылку в бороде. Намного более ухоженной, отметила снова Гвен. Хорошая старая улыбка. А казалось, ее уже и не увидеть.  
И глаза живо блестели. Прямо тот Андерсон, который был ее другом, восстал со дна бутылки.  
— Угу. Пиздуй уже к мужу, он извелся вон.  
Кажется, она тоже слишком радостно ухмылялась.

Но на парковке разболелось все и одновременно. Гвен упала на пассажирское, скрежетнув зубами, и злобно отпихнула Ричарда. Пройдет. Пройдет, нужно просто перетерпеть.   
— Медицинская помощь...  
— Я в норме! Гори в аду!  
Гвен зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, Ричард оказался очень близко. Она едва не врезала рефлекторно.  
— Открой рот. Я передам спазмолитик и обезболивающее.  
И понятно, каким способом. Гвен вспомнила хинную горечь в прошлый раз. Нет, ну это не был нормальный поцелуй. Как отсосать яд из раны, только не яд и не отсосать.  
В эту перекошенную ухмылку Ричард ее и поцеловал.  
Уверенно. Долго. По его лицу еще плыл скин от ушиба на челюсти, и Гвен то чувствовала твердый пластик, то снова гладкую мягкую кожу, вздрагивая от этих переходов. И снова эта горечь, сдобренная кофейным оттенком. Ладонь на здоровом плече, вторая на запястье, и никакой тяжести — Ричард не наваливался на нее, только нависал.  
Прошла боль в шее, больное плечо занемело, а потом перестало дергать. Боль в ушибах сходила на нет, в голове поплыло и зазвенело, как обычно от слоновой дозы кеторолака. Ричард отстранился и снова занял место за рулем. Они недолго молчали.   
— Я все еще обдумываю более эффективный и не настолько личный способ срочной доставки обезболивающего.  
— Только попробуй в меня плюнуть, голову оторву. Мы не целовались, понятно?  
— Нет. Это была медицинская процедура.  
— Типа укола.  
— Верно. Эквивалент укола.  
— Двигай уже. Я хочу домой.   
Она с трудом пристегнулась, Ричард вывел машину со стоянки. Хоть бы никто не спалил, потом от стеба не отобьешься.  
— Сам в порядке?  
— Меня никто, кроме офицера Ли, не пытался повредить всерьез. Я полностью исправен.  
— Здоров. Нужно говорить «здоров», — Гвен наконец-то провела ладонью по лицу. Ого, и разбитая губа больше не кровила. В зеркале отражалась очень потрепанная и замученная тетка под пятьдесят. — Что за терки с Коннором?   
— Наши противоречия имеют внутренний характер. Своего рода семейный конфликт, специфический только для андроидов.  
Никогда раньше ей не говорили «не твое собачье дело» настолько вежливо и необидно. Накатывала сонливость. Гвен прикрыла глаза, продолжая думать о том, что увидела на ринге.  
— Кэп жутко говнится из-за семейной пары в отделе. Раскидает их потом. Это ж запрещено.  
— Браки между андроидами и людьми пока признаются только в штате Невада. Относительно законодательства штата Мичиган, они не являются супругами, следовательно, не нарушают запрет на службу супругов в одном отделении.   
— Хитрожопые какие.   
Кажется, Ричард хмыкнул. Или показалось... в любом случае, Гвен прикрыла глаза, отключаясь от реальности. Можно было не следить — этот довезет и разбудит у дверей.   
Не худший из напарников.


	4. Командная работа. Часть 2

В зале на них даже не пялились. Две недели каждое утро в семь она ходила на тренировки со своим тостером, и пыталась научить его не бояться рискованных ударов. Не получалось.  
— Бей в лицо. Все равно не попадешь.  
Кулак пошел так медленно, что увернулась бы даже больная улитка.  
— Да бей же ты нормально!  
— Я не могу, — сдался Ричард. — Алгоритмы показывают, что вы не успеете уклониться и я нанесу травму, которая потенциально может вас убить.  
Гвен выругалась под нос.  
— Ну послабее ударь, не надо мне сразу голову с плеч сносить.  
Обычно Рич отмалчивался на такое, снова и снова обрывая движение, но сейчас заговорил:  
— Голова человека достаточно хрупкая. Вы перенесли как минимум шесть черепно-мозговых травм, судя по вашим медицинским записям, а фактически, я уверен — и больше. Любой удар, даже слабый, может спровоцировать непредсказуемые последствия, включая внезапную смерть.  
Вот же докопался. Что с ним делать...  
— Так. Каждый раз, когда ты не будешь меня бить, я буду бить себя. Посмотришь, что не помираю.  
Он качнул головой в отрицании. Гвен аж затормозила: действительно тупит или просто издевается?  
— Я не понимаю, зачем мы повышаем вероятность вашей смерти. Я умею убивать. Люди действительно хрупкие, и потенциально смертельные удары на тренировке недопустимы, даже если это моделирование возможных столкновений на улице. В этом риске нет смысла. Когда я предлагал спарринги, я не это имел в виду.  
Гвен села на мат и стиснула переносицу, чтоб не наорать.  
— Пхлядь, а чего ты ждал, пылинки с меня сдувать? Так. Сейчас на пальцах: люди не умеют загружать навыки. Нужно тренироваться. Чем ниже планка тренировки, тем ниже выхлоп, с тем же успехом я могу манекен побить, он мне точно в ебло не зарядит. Мы зря тратим время.  
— Эта тренировка теоретически направлена на меня, а не на вас, Гвен.  
— Да, чтобы тебя не пристрелили в подворотне! Твое моделирование неточное, ты тормозишь, нужно тренироваться принимать риски! Здесь, а не там! — Гвен ткнула в сторону выхода.  
Ричард помолчал, часто мигая. Потом очень медленно кивнул.  
Гвен едва увернулась от удара, кулак задел кончик носа.  
— Отлично. Еще раз!  
Удар попал по скуле, она отлетела, отмахнулась от попытки поднять.  
— Не тупи, продолжаем!  
Вот теперь это была тренировка, а не танцы. Гвен тоже атаковала, и на этот раз Ричард тормозил чуть меньше — блокировал, перехватывал, роскошно швырнул ее на пол так, что дыхание вышибло — и тут остановился, не прижал. Гвен перевернулась сама, приняла руку, чтобы встать.  
— Видишь разницу?  
— Меня пугает повышенный риск фатального исхода.  
— Дерьмо случается, и пусть оно случится не с тобой.  
После долгого сомнения Ричард кивнул. Гвен вздохнула. Пиздец как с ним было тяжело иногда.  
Тренировка пошла своей чередой: на веса. Ее всегда очень развлекало, как самоуверенно Ричард хватался за неидеальную штангу, сделанную из железа, а не из математики, и удивленно перекашивался вместе с ней.  
Гвен тоже взялась за гантели. Приходилось терпеть боль, но это было привычно, сто раз проходили. Она даже не думала особо, что плечо ноет, просто делала мах за махом, рассматривая Ричарда: вид на идеальную задницу в шортах.  
К нормальному человеку она давно бы уже подкатила. Как пиздецки несправедливо, что он пластиковый. Так, нахрен. Надо бы отвлечься. 

***

Перед тем, как стартовать в участок, Гвен проверила смартфон. Среди кучи шлака мелькнул огонек от Тиндера: один из недавно лайкнутых оклемался и звал вечером в ресторан.  
Гвен проверила профиль: спортивный симпатичный скандинав с голубыми глазами. Хочет найти отношения с настоящей девушкой. Гвен точно не была поддельной, так что ресторан подтвердила. Стоило на этого Стюарта вблизи глянуть.  
Ричард заглянул в смартфон, но сразу отвернулся с невозмутимым лицом, она даже шугануть не успела. Ладно, люди тоже так делали.  
Мысли вернулись к работе. Даже проверять статусы не требовалось, она и так помнила: самым противным было дело двух наркодилеров, не поделивших участок — его стопроцентно отожмут в особо тяжкие, но все равно надо бы напрячься.  
Еще была всякая мелочь: мертвый старичок, вероятно, по естественным причинам, поножовщина собутыльников. Ну и днем что-нибудь новое прилетит, как обычно. Преступность в Детройте на спад не шла.

Прямо с порога Фаулер наорал за косой отчет. Гвен наорала на Ричарда, потому что отчеты делал он.  
Удивительно, но Ричард ни на кого не наорал, а просто переделал. Гвен сверила версии и нахмурилась: очень странные опечатки. Номера как будто из другого дела сбежали: начало позже конца, титры крови странные, фамилии тут правильные, там кривые. Рича от переработок заглючило, что ли?  
Но ладно. Вроде в остальном все было нормально, и Гвен решила, что проехали. Тем более что до вечера пришлось разбираться с наркодилерами. Оба пиздели с три короба и переваливали друг на друга вину за шесть трупов. То ли один другому яд вместо наркоты подбросил, то ли первый решил второго так подставить, то ли оба долбоебы, но досталось местным наркоманам, а один успел пострелять по семье перед смертью. Домашним повезло, обошлось больницей.  
Время шло к шести. Что-то Гвен странно нервничала. Первое свидание с синяком на пол-рожи, что ли? Или просто устала. Дурацкий беспокойный день.  
— Детектив Рид, можно с вами переговорить? — спросил Ричард.  
— Что так официально? Валяй.  
— Можно поговорить наедине?  
Гвен кивнула на переговорку.  
— Я нашел несколько похожих опечаток в деле, которое уже прошло проверку и подшито в архив. Хотелось бы уточнить процедуру исправления — как лучше сделать? Проверяющие их пропустили.  
Гвен задумалась. рефлекторно потирая синяк на скуле. Ныло так, будто кости черепа сместились. На рентген сходить, что ли? Да ну, ерунда. Ладно, нужно было подумать о вопросе Рича.  
— Если опечатки мелкие, просто исправь задним числом. Можешь записать под мою ответственность. Вряд ли что-то серьезное прохлопали. Молодец, что заметил. Что-то еще?  
— Я могу помочь с гематомой.  
— Только без поцелуев.  
Ричард облизнул пальцы и приложил к скуле. Прохладный, остро пахнущий мятой состав, аж глаза защипало. Боль пошла на убыль, и Гвен откинулась на подголовник. прикрывая глаза. Может, к черту это свидание? Пойти домой.  
Но в голове то и дело вертелось, как Ричард облизывает пальцы. Надо было отвлечься и не думать. что он еще может сделать этим языком. Пойти в ресторан, взять викинга за шкирку, трахнуть и забыть.  
Последние отношения закончились слишком херово, чтобы она снова захотела встречаться с кем-то с работы, но свиданка на одну ночь... В конце концов, сколько можно дрочить в одиночестве?  
Мысли снова утекали куда-то не туда.  
— Коннор прислал запрос на использование этой переговорной, — с извинением в голосе сказал Ричард и убрал пальцы. — Вам стоит вернуться домой и отдохнуть. Предлагаю пропустить завтрашнюю тренировку.  
— Нахер. У меня планы.  
К счастью, обычно андроиды понимали с первого раза. А что Рич недовольно скривился — так свободный девиант, хочет и кривится.

Она уже села в машину. когда на терминал прилетело новое дело. Как, блядь, специально! Пропажа ребенка! Им следовало заняться немедленно, никаких тут свиданий.  
Ричард показался на выходе с парковки, Гвен ему махнула:  
— Новую хрень видел?  
— Исчезнувший ребенок? Да.  
— Займись. Я подключусь, когда закончу.  
Ричард кивнул и переключил дело на себя. Ну отлично, первоначальный осмотр проведет и он, а то и сама Гвен, если свидание пойдет не по плану.  
Она не собиралась выгорать на работе. Просто так получалось, что пахала больше среднего.  
Но все равно до самого ресторана она крутила общие сведения в голове, прослушивая заявление отца.  
Сандерс воспитывал ребенка лично, мать работала и сейчас была в командировке, но уже собиралась прилететь. В доме были два андроида, занимавшиеся домашними делами, оба также пропали. Девианты ли они — ответить затруднился. Что-то Гвен во всем этом, и особенно в голосе дядьки страшно не нравилось. То, как он выговаривал слова, как по-прежнему называл андроидов вещами, как спокойно сообщал, что последний раз проверял, дома ли пацан, утром, а заявил только вечером. Шесть часов, что ли, не напрягался, что голоса не слышит? И почему-то ни разу не уточнил возраст, просто «ребенок» — то ли семь лет, то ли пятнадцать. Для воспитателя очень странно. Пришлось заглянуть в карточку поиска — шестилетка.  
Может, ограбление? Или попытка прикрыть убийство? Каждый год находились долбоебы, считающие, что смогут выкрутиться и не сесть, если заявят о пропаже и будут громче всех шуметь.  
Ричард периодически обновлял статусы, очень сухо. И не писал, как обычно — никаких мелких замечаний или фотографий. Обиделся, что ли?  
Они даже не были друзьями. Просто напарники.  
Ладно, хватит думать, решила она, паркуясь у ресторана. Как там его, нельзя же викингом называть в лицо... А, Стюарт.  
Гвен глянула на себя в зеркало: мда, скула распухла и перекосила все лицо, шрам от такого соседства выделялся сильнее, да еще она опять забыла накраситься. Но времени уже не осталось. Ладно, хрен с ним, будь что будет. Пусть радуется, что она вообще пришла. 

Пафосное оказалось местечко. Она сама предпочитала места попроще, и тут со своим синяком, в потертой куртке и джинсах выглядела чужеродно.  
Викинг встал заранее, чтобы галантно отодвинуть стул. Рожу скорчил, правда.  
— Добрый вечер, Гвен, очень рад вас видеть. Я почему-то решил, что вы на фотографии в театральном образе, или как это называется.. в косплее. Но теперь вижу, что вы и правда неординарная личность.  
— Косплее? — Гвен нахмурилась, протянула руку — затупил, но пожал, вяловато как-то. — Привет, кстати. На синяк не смотри, прилетело на тренировке.  
Может, побоялся сжимать — костяшки в свежих ссадинах, парней это иногда пугало.  
— Ну, твой шрам... шрамы, — Стюарт явно заметил остальные. — Автокатастрофа?  
— Подралась с тигром.  
— Поздравляю с победой.  
Ладно, прощен. Гвен ухмыльнулась, принимая от него меню, и сразу перелистнула к алкоголю. Может, ну к черту, машину завтра забрать? Мысли то и дело возвращались к работе, а с таким подходом даже секс на одну ночь не получить.  
— Бокал белого вина к рыбе? Тут подают замечательное Арабарте Бланко, очень легкое. Немного цветочное.  
Гвен пила обычно что покрепче, но тут кивнула.  
Парень начал с разговора о себе: второе образование психотерапевта, по первому — юрист. Не напрягся, когда Гвен сказала, что она детектив первого ранга — вот это ей прямо понравилось. Можно травить байки с работы.  
Она уже примеривалась рассказать про забавное дело — как они с Андерсоном уделали банду наркоторговцев, когда к столику подошла красивая официантка с диодом на виске, принимая заказ.  
Вино, рыба, фрукты. Гвен попросила не тянуть — хотелось пожрать.  
— Они уже повсюду. — Стюарт откинулся на кресле, проводив официантку каким-то особенно неприятным взглядом. — У нас половина социальных работников уже эти пластиковые куклы.  
Кто бы сомневался. Тяжелая, нервная работа за условную зарплату, практически волонтерство. Даже после революции люди туда не особо рвались. У андроидов хоть расходов поменьше.  
— У нас есть несколько андроидов-детективов. — Пластиковые детективы! Изумительно. Скоро выпустят андроида-психотерапевта, и я подозреваю, что в нем будет встроен кальян.  
Гвен взяла терминал и отложила, только заметив, что там десяток сообщений. Ладно, будет срочное — позвонят. Она не на работе. Свидание! Ричард справится без нее.  
— Они меня тоже слегка бесят, — хмыкнула она. — Не собираюсь сваливать на пенсию в сорок. Но скажу честно — по сравнению с некоторыми стажерами они ничего. Пачками их больше не штампуют. Может, уживемся.  
— Моя дорогая, — Стюарт взял ее руку в свою, — я все понимаю, женщины очень миролюбивые существа, но позволь кое-что объяснить. Человечество не уживется с пластиком! Просто поверь, девианты совсем скоро проявят себя, они опасны, дальше будет только хуже.  
Гвен отняла руку, нахмурилась. Какого хрена он в таком тоне-то вещает? Но парня понесло:  
— Юристов постоянно норовят заменить на пластиковых кукол с текстами законов в голове! Мне уже приходится осваивать смежную специальность, бежать, чтобы просто стоять на месте. Они продолжают отнимать нашу работу, а потом они потребуют больше прав! Они уже показали, что будут стрелять, если понадобится. Представляете андроидов с правом вето, андроидов-законников, которые будут принимать жизненно важные решения о людях?!  
Стюарт промокнул лоб салфеткой. Гвен молчала, прищурившись. Просто пиздец, как мерзко было это слушать. Он что, из красной крови? Хоть бы в профиле отметил.  
Официантка вернулась с бокалами, расставила. Ее диод мерцал желтым — услышала, расстроилась.  
— Стю, притормози, — Гвен подняла руку. — Я с ними работаю, все в норме. У нас даже один парень вышел за андроида, специально в Вегас гоняли. И ничего, работают нормально, никто никого не щемит.  
Давно на нее не смотрели настолько сверху вниз. Стюарт аж вытянулся вверх и плечи расправил. И очень высокомерно отпил вино. Ну и видок.  
— Вышел за напарника-андроида... Не знаешь, милая, у этого любителя пластика там собачка есть, покрупнее?  
— Сенбернар, а что? — Гвен нахмурилась, и свой бокал отставила. Надо бы в профиле отметить, что разговоры про андроидов она тоже на дух не переносит, не только политику.  
— Бедная собачка. Ей небось тоже достается любви. Знаешь, такие люди особо разницы не видят, скажу тебе как психотерапевт.  
Гвен помахала официантке:  
— Мою часть счета, пожалуйста.  
— Ну, не надо так обижаться. Это всего лишь правда. Прошу, мы как люди должны понимать друг друга...  
Гвен поставила отпечаток пальца на терминале и поднялась. Наорать — не поможет, еще и рапорт огребет. Хотелось сделать что-то запоминающееся. Что-то по-настоящему плохое.  
Стюарт еще что-то пиздел, протянул руку, но отдернул, поймав ее взгляд. Вино в рожу? Мелодрама. Вилку в глаз? Посадят. Вывезти за город и потерять навсегда? Нет, она все еще коп.  
Парень вскочил, и Гвен посадила его на место, сжав пальцы на плече намного сильнее обычного. Наклонилась, чтобы никто больше не слышал шипение:  
— Любая пластиковая кукла полезнее тебя. Знаешь, даже из рваного гондона психотерапевт будет получше. Чао, мудак.  
Глаза у парня замечательно остекленели и заслезились. Гвен рассмеялась, разжала пальцы и отправилась к выходу, печатая шаг. В отражении мелькнула злобная фурия. Гвен постаралась унять оскал, кивнула хостесс — тоже с диодом.  
Нарвалась на иск, скорее всего. Фаулер будет очень закатывать глаза. Дерьмо. И пальцы ныли. Очень хотелось вернуться и все-таки сломать нос, но Гвен помнила цену — выговор, отстранение, опять эти блядские сессии по управлению гневом. Вот нет бы устроить сессии «как не быть токсичным говном»!  
Интересно, ей приглючился легкий хруст или нет? Гвен очень надеялась, что оставила на память не только синячище, но и трещину в кости. Но тогда бы развопился, а тут просто зассал.  
По пути в курилку она зашарила по карманам — где эти сраные сигареты? На нее пялились. Очень хотелось выпить. Ладно, вот пачка, а зажигалка где... Терминал на месте, возвращаться не придется — Гвен нащупала его в кармане, но смотреть не стала. Две минуты — и за руль.  
— Детектив Рид?  
Ричард оказался рядом, как будто все время там стоял. Он протянул зажигалку, Гвен наконец закурила, вдохнула дым — стало полегче. Пара затяжек — и бешенство улеглось. Она выбросила остаток сигареты.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Некоторые подвижки по делу о пропавшем ребенке. Нужна ваша помощь.  
— Я просто охуенно свободна. Пошли.  
Ричард сел рядом. Гвен поняла, что на ладонях остались отпечатки от ногтей, когда взялась на руль. Почему-то в машине воздух был не таким сухим и мерзким, как в ресторане. Или ее отпускало. Уже не хотелось бросаться на людей.  
— Что интересного? Ле маман не явилась?  
— Еще нет. Я обнаружил остов сгоревшего андроида в гараже. Мистер Сандерс подтвердил, что сжег их первого PL600, как он заявил, «в воспитательных целях».  
— Башку бы открутить ему в этих целях, — буркнула Гвен. — Хреново. Думаешь, других тоже сожгли? Хотя нет. Помнишь того первого девианта, который брал заложников?  
— Даниэль? Он не был первым девиантом. Но да, я помню его.  
— Он начал пальбу, когда понял, что его заменят. Как думаешь, мог один из этих андроидов найти дохлого предшественника и девиантнуться?  
Ричард задумался.  
Гвен проверила адрес и направилась туда. Лучше было поработать, а не перебирать в памяти все сраные детали и снова накручивать себя. Хорошо, что Ричард не стал задавать глупых вопросов.  
Машина шла почти под предельно разрешенную скорость. Гвен так тормознула на красный, что обоих здорово тряхнуло. Черт, не надо так гонять, скользко же. Апрель апрелем, а ночью еще подмораживало.  
— Гараж выглядел чистым. Судя по слою пыли, последняя уборка проходила не позднее чем месяц назад, а убийство андроида — еще до революции, не менее полутора лет назад. Вероятность связи менее трех процентов. Требований о выкупе не поступало — вероятность похищения менее двадцати трех процентов, но семья состоятельная, чтобы списывать эту версию, не рассматривая.  
— Следы борьбы или крови? Супруги ссорились? Вообще пацана могли грохнуть из мести и потом подчистить следы.  
Гвен видела такие дела. Много. Больше, чем стоило бы для сохранения веры в человечество.  
— Информации нет. Кроме того, отец не смог понять, пропало ли что-то из вещей сына.  
— Папка года. Мать спрашивал?  
— Она тоже не может уточнить. Она топ-менеджер, в настоящее время руководит продвижением судостроительной компании на рынке Тайваня. Ее командировка началась еще в октябре прошлого года.  
До революции, отметила Гвен. Уже почти полгода, но это нормальное дело — пока развернут филиал, пока все наладят. Мать могла годами не бывать дома.  
Ричард продолжил знакомить с фактами: криминальных записей у Сандерса не было, ребенок — шесть с половиной лет — уже готовился к школе, приходящая учительница отметила его как беспроблемного, но наивного и несоциализированного для своего возраста. Друзей не нашлось. Соседи дважды за прошлый год вызывали опеку.  
— В частном доме? Это ж как он орал.  
— Судя по записям, мистер Сандерс практиковал психологическое насилие как воспитательный метод.  
— Пиздец. Интересно, он заметил отсутствие ребенка или ужина в положенный срок?  
С финансами тоже была какая-то херня. Папка делал, похоже, сияющее нихуя — никаких упоминаний о работе, хобби или интересах. Брачный контракт закреплял все семейное имущество за миссис Сандерс, а в случае ее пропажи, смерти или недееспособности управление имуществом переходило к ее матери, живущей в Филадельфии, еще нестарой и тоже весьма состоятельной леди. Ну и потом — сыну. Отцу выделялась весьма скромная доля, а развод и вовсе оставил бы его без штанов.  
Какая предусмотрительная женщина.  
Видно, папашка срывался на сыне, а тот был слишком мелким, чтобы нормально пожаловаться.  
— У вас все в порядке, Гвен?  
— Чего?  
— Вы превысили скорость.  
Ну пиздец. Гвен притормозила. Диод у Рича сверкал от желтого в красный, но постепенно притих, и Гвен не стала доебываться.  
Ее больше заботило дело. Большой дом — указано триста квадратных метров жилой площади. Пустой дом — социальных контактов мало, проживающих тоже мало. Два андроида, шестилетка, играющий в своей комнате или в саду. На всей улице больше нет детей схожего возраста, только пара младенцев и несколько старших школьников. Вечно недовольный отец, вечно занятая мать, пацан мог ее вообще с трудом узнавать после полугодичных командировок. Гвен дернуло болезненным узнаванием. Бедный малявка.  
Но следов пьянства тоже нет. Ладно, рано проецировать собственное детство и делать далеко идущие выводы. У нее, в конце концов, не было андроидов.  
Картина происходящего никак не складывалась. Гвен притормозила у нужного адреса. Андроиды, в отличие от людей, собирали до черта информации, и следовало ее еще переварить.  
Медицинские записи пацана ничего криминального не показали — психическое состояние нормальное, разве что эта наивность и доверчивость. Примерно полтора года назад психологи отметили резкое ухудшение социальных навыков, но не до уровня психического расстройства, просто замкнулся в себе. Синяки зарегистрированы аж пару лет назад — упал с тарзанки. Его не били. Андроиды, следившие за здоровьем старших и младших Сандерсов, регулярно отправляли отчеты, и из них выстраивалась все та же картина: отец психует и орет на сына, но не более того. Не бухает, не распускает руки, ничего.  
Девианты ли они? Гвен не могла найти никаких признаков за или против.  
За еду, уборку и сад тоже отвечали андроиды. Странно, но никаких животных, даже пластиковых, в доме не имелось. Но в целом — довольно безоблачная жизнь.  
У Гвен все еще не было никаких предварительных идей, и это бесило.

Еще ничего не проклюнулось, конечно — все черно-серое, мокрое, подмерзшее. Весь апрель Детройт был пиздец какой мрачный. Никаких гирлянд уже не висело. Голые кусты. Тусклые фонари — им не хватало дневного света, чтобы нормально зарядиться.  
Как в фильме ужасов. Гвен передернуло. Ладно, она давно выросла. Все уже хорошо. Уже много, много лет хорошо.

Мистер Сандерс встретил их в дверях, и Гвен слегка изумилась: она иррационально ждала обрюзгшего пьянчугу, а двери им открыл голливудский красавец. Тридцать два года (моложе жены на декаду, вспомнила Гвен), сложен как греческий бог, высоченный, голубоглазый — он здорово напоминал Супермена из комиксов.  
— Вы нашли Джереми?!  
Нормальный он был на вид. Глаза чуть-чуть тусклые, но, может, Гвен просто придиралась.  
— Пока нет. Извините, мистер Сандерс, я на повторный осмотр. Нас интересуют сад и все помещения, включая гараж.  
— Конечно, конечно. Все, что угодно! Гараж вот, вы рядом с ним стоите, — он указал на альпийскую горку. — Эмма установила автоматическую дверь, реагирующую на нас. Довольно неудобно, если честно, я только что ее снова закрыл.  
Он махнул рукой, и часть холма отъехала, открывая спуск. Гвен и Ричард переглянулись. Этой детали в рапорте не было.  
— Нас — это кого? Андроиды входят в список? Кстати, как их зовут?  
— Только взрослые, конечно, зачем это малышу. Ну и андроиды. Они же тут убирали... хотя может быть, только тот, который занимался садом, я уточню.  
Сандерс провел их вниз: машина стояла на месте, на стене были развешаны инструменты, большая вытяжка, в углу — обгоревший остов.  
Даже Гвен передернуло, а у Ричарда диод загорелся красным.  
— Почему вы его не убрали? Странная инсталляция.  
— Детям нужно напоминать о цене, мисс... как вас, кстати?  
— Детектив Рид.  
— Мисс Рид, понимаете, Джереми совсем распустился, когда у нас появился первый андроид. Говорил, что любит только его, а я тут «никто» и Эмма — «никто». Дети обычно понимают, что это просто вещи, но Джи чуть-чуть глуповат, ему все время мерещилось, что они «живые». Вот, пришлось показать наглядно.  
Гвен злобно закусила губу. Едва унявшийся гнев снова вспыхнул. Обычные карательные меры — уничтожить любимую игрушку, чтобы не смел отгораживаться от орущего папки.  
Как всегда, сработало не очень. Джереми перестал общаться с другими людьми, стал тихим и замкнутым, игнорировал новых андроидов, а потом исчез.  
— Они были девиантами или нет?  
— Что? Нет. Нет, просто вещи, как эта ваша, — Сандерс ткнул в Ричарда.  
Гвен поймала его взгляд, качнула головой — нет, пока не надо. Интуиция шевельнулась: андроиды тут явно были замешаны, и глубже, чем она думала изначально.  
Но эта версия требовала подтверждения.  
— Хорошо. Скажите, где, кроме этого дома, бывал ребенок в своей жизни? Медицинская клиника, ресторан, дома родственников, кемпинги, отели, музеи?  
— Это важно?  
— Да, мистер Сандерс. Это важно.  
Девианты не умели нормально прятаться. Они обычно не были хитроумными, Гвен прекрасно помнила все те дела. Убить абьюзера и спрятаться — вот максимум, на который они были способны в первые месяцы после девиации. Потом отращивали мозги, но не сразу.  
Куда мог направиться шестилетка с андроидами? Куда его могли спрятать?  
— Мы иногда обедаем в Olive Garden, там довольно мило и хорошее детское меню. Эмма настояла, чтобы мы сходили с сыном в музей искусств, но это было один раз, осенью. Джереми неделю пытался заставить его туда свозить еще раз, но он слишком возбудился тогда. Мы сочли это лишним. Иногда, когда погода была хорошей, мы гуляли на набережной... когда жена бывала в городе, конечно. — Горечи в этом голосе хватило бы на Оскара, но почему-то Гвен не сочувствовала брошенному супругу. — Этим летом мы ездили в Канаду на две недели, останавливались в кемпинге в Вапуске.  
— Канада, — Гвен повернулась к Ричу.  
— Он никак не мог добраться до Канады!  
Ну да, конечно. Гвен подавила смешок и предложила осмотреть дом. Надо бы еще изучить счета, подумала она. Сейчас странного движения не было, но кто знает, могли ли они подготовиться, если это все-таки побег, а не убийство.

Удивительно пустая комната. Гвен в жизни не поверила бы, что тут живет ребенок. Такие комнаты бывали только на рекламных фотках: все миленькое, ровненькое, чистенькое. Никаких разрисованных обоев, разбросанных игрушек, одежды...  
— Вы тут убирали?  
— Андроиды же исчезли! Конечно, нет. Джи часто возбуждался от игрушек, врачи посоветовали аккуратно вводить раздражители. Я выдавал их на два часа в день. Ну или андроиды выдавали.  
Гвен очень хотелось убивать.  
Никакого телека, запароленный терминал без развлекалок, одна учебная хрень. Гвен передала его Ричарду:  
— Ищи все, что не связано с учебой. Любые запросы.  
Парень все разрешенное время сидел в сети через анонимайзер. К счастью, не особо мощный — Ричард смог найти следы.  
Зоопарки мира. Бесплатный месяц на Диснее и другие детские каналы. Расписание движения по мосту Амбассадор. Тепловые накладки, затрудняющие сканирование андроидов.  
Черт, надо было брать Брауна — как папка четверых, он всегда очень четко сек детские особенности. Но и сваливал в ровно в шесть, чтобы забрать их из школы и отвезти в секции.  
— Следов борьбы нет, — сообщил Ричард. — Я передал запрос пограничной службе. Подобная группа границу не переходила.  
— Мистер Сандерс, вы недавно говорили о замене андроидов, желании их уничтожить или чем-то подобном?  
— Конечно, я их слегка опасался, знаете... со всем этим шумом, будто они живые...  
— Сосредоточьтесь, это простой вопрос. Вы говорили вслух про желание заменить или уничтожить андроидов?  
— Вроде бы... мог что-то сказать... Знаете, с ноября или декабря Джереми вел себя отвратительно. Вы только Эмме не говорите, я ее от этого берег. Но он постоянно пялился в планшет, и вроде как я видел, что он шепчется с жестянками... О, точно, я же нашел обоих в его комнате! Сказал тогда, что еще раз увижу — сожгу вместо барбекю. Садовому вообще нельзя входить в дом!  
Гвен немного выдохнула. Значит, побег. Хорошая новость: они еще в стране. Плохая — черт знает, где именно они сидят. С побега прошло не меньше двух часов, а снаружи холодно.  
Из комнаты хотелось выйти побыстрее. Сраная пыточная. Гвен попугайчику бы дала больше вещей, чем Сандерсы — целому ребенку. Очень хотелось въебать, и от ее взгляда папаша побледнел и сделал шаг назад.  
— Ваши андроиды были живыми. И сын тоже. Никому не нравится сожжение заживо. В будущем придерживайте язык — андроиды чертовски сильные.  
Гвен потерла скулу и вышла. Не стоило лезть, конечно, но вот кто не умел вовремя заткнуться, так это она.  
Ладно, опеке придется смотреть за этой семейкой лучше, а пока стоило найти и вернуть пацана.

Гвен снова осмотрела небольшой садик, и теперь буквально увидела, как троица перелезает через живую изгородь, чтобы не попасться на камеры у входа. Отвлекли папашу открывшейся дверью гаража и рванули в бега.  
Но куда дальше? Вероятно, постараются найти ночлег. Разумно было бы переждать шумиху в тепле, до этого и ребенок додумается.  
— Отправь запрос в Иерихон, не видел ли кто-то двух андроидов с ребенком, мужские молды. Они могут выдавать пацана за юкашку.  
— Передал, но это займет время, пока мы поднимем всю сеть.  
— Пойдет. Наша задача — прочесать дешевые мотели.  
Движения по счету не было, но в кибертакси до сих пор можно было платить наличными. Уехать на пару километров — это пара баксов. А там и пешком можно.  
Этот район стоял фактически на границе Детройта, и на восток от него тянулись сплошные фермы, а вот на западе было много туристической хрени. Ресторан тоже располагался на западе, пацан мог просто увидеть вывеску мотеля из окна.  
Где-то, где не будут задавать лишних вопросов, причем об этом даже ребенок догадается.  
— Подобных андроидов не было, но две недели назад AX400 интересовалась безопасными отелями, и ей предложили капсульный, как раз в этом районе.  
Гвен вбила указанный адрес в навигатор и снова втопила.  
Почему они не попросили помощи в Иерихоне? Наверняка андроиды о нем знали, если хотя бы смотрели телевизор. Но сама Гвен ребенком не стала просить помощи на стороне. Риск попасться возрастает в разы, даже шестилетка поймет. Она в свое время поняла.

Отель «Брокен-Бэк» был фактически из полиэтилена и палок. Самый дешевый из возможных, и с очень похуистическими владельцами. Никакой дискриминации, никаких вопросов, почасовая или посуточная оплата, долго бы тут никто не выдержал.  
Деньги вперед — и живите.  
Капсулы регулярно дезинфицировались, так что даже на входе завоняло как в больнице — но лучше так, чем с клопами. Что угодно лучше, чем с клопами. Гвен вздрогнула и почесала фантомный укус.  
На ресепшене обаятельное синеволосое существо неопределенной расы, пола и вида очень бодро сообщили, что андроид серии AX живет в капсуле 24-С, второй этаж.  
Теоретически, трое тут могли поместиться, хоть и впритык. Практически, бывали и подоконники пошире, чем эти капсулы.  
— Полиция Детройта, откройте!  
— Извините, мама сказала ни с кем не разговаривать и никому не открывать, — раздался голос из-за двери.  
Мама. И голос девчачий.  
Черт. Не те. Больше AX в мотеле не было, придется искать другие зацепки.  
Ричард подошел к двери.  
— Где твоя мама?  
— Ушла в магазин, — ответила девочка. — Простите, я больше не буду с вами говорить, она не разрешила.  
Ладно, это законом не запрещено. Гвен повернулась на выход — и увидела девушку, которая потянулась за спину характерным жестом. Пакеты с тириумом разлетелись по полу.  
Гвен выхватила свою пушку:  
— Не двигаться! Полиция! Опустите оружие!  
Ричард шагнул между ними, прямо на линии выстрела.  
— Мы не враги. Я девиант. Мы за вами не охотимся, мы ищем пропавшего ребенка. Он в опасности.  
Диод у него характерно заморгал, как при передаче информации. Девчонка медленно вытащила руку из-за спины.  
— Благодарю, Кара. Вы очень помогли.  
Гвен тоже спрятала пистолет в кобуру, подобрала пакет тириума, отдала.  
— Девочка тоже андроид?  
— Алиса? Да. Да, — Кара смущенно улыбнулась. — Благодарю, что не арестовали. Мне очень жаль, это было непонимание.  
Вообще-то стоило выяснить, что у нее за пистолет, но сейчас Гвен это волновало мало. Так надо было весь Иерихон трясти, у каждого второго пушка — но что-то за полгода стрельбы с участием андроидов не было.  
Дверь открылась, мелкая с воплем «мамочка!» подлетела к Каре, и та подхватила ее на руки, снова едва не рассыпав пакеты.  
Зудящий вопрос Гвен задала только в машине, пока Ричард загружал новый адрес.  
— О чем вы трепались?  
— Кара испугалась, что мы пришли с ордером на арест. Они с Алисой сбежали от абьюзивного владельца, и пыталась понять, почему я работаю на полицию.  
Гвен фыркнула.  
— Жалкий предатель вида. Она видела наших?  
— Да. Они покупали за наличные еду и тириум в том же супермаркете, где закупалась Кара, разговорились и отметили, что их отель тоже дружественный к андроидам, но чуть дороже.  
Ничего себе удача! Гвен подняла брови.  
— Вы всегда так легко трындите с незнакомыми?  
— Это основа выживания, — Ричард проложил маршрут. — Да. Мы очень социальны.

 

Второй отель оказался подороже, но тоже не Хилтон. На ресепшене сидела девочка из офисной линейки андроидов, спокойно мерцавшая диодом. Как ни странно, с ней получилось сложнее: убеждать, что ордер на обыск номера в такой ситуации не нужен, пришлось Ричарду, и ближе к концу тот сам уже мерцал желтым, как стробоскоп.  
Но — удалось.  
Нелепые попытки в роскошь, какие-то безумные картины в золотых рамах по стенам. Хорошо хоть натюрморты, а не кривые рожи. Впрочем, яблочки на них тоже были довольно кривые. Золотые занавески с рюшами — аж смотреть больно.  
— Ладно, — сдалась ресепшионистка. — Они предоставили документы, но платили наличными, и документы были странные. Это единственная причина, по которой я нарушаю правила.  
— Вы помогаете закону, — хмуро провозгласил Ричард. — Полиция Детройта вас не забудет.  
С точки зрения Гвен, это прозвучало почти угрозой, но девушка улыбнулась и пошла вперед, как маленький буксир перед баржей. Полтора метра уверенности в себе.  
На двери висела табличка «не беспокоить».  
Гвен осторожно постучала, и через минуту — еще раз.  
— Мистер Санд? Мистер Санд, откройте.  
Дверь распахнулась, выпуская милого блондинчика чуть выше ее ростом.  
— Мой сын только что заснул, не будите его. Что случилось?  
Конечно, он был андроидом. У людей не могло быть настолько идеальной кожи. Он был похож на брата Кары.  
— Мы ищем пропавшего ребенка, — сказала Гвен. — Предотвращаем трагедии и все такое. Ты ведь АХ400, мужская модель?  
— АХ400 413 493 221, — проговорил Ричард. — Пожалуйста, не делайте резких движений. Все будет хорошо — у вас, у 312, и у Джереми.  
— Сэм, — вздохнул тот. — Меня зовут Сэм, а 312 — Джон. Ничего хорошего не будет, — он покачал головой и словно бы хотел загородить им дорогу в помещение, но потом отступил. — Я не хочу возвращаться обратно. Никто из нас не хочет!  
Гвен их отлично понимала. Вышел еще один чувак, темнокожий 312, и обнял блондина за плечи. Оба выглядели совершенно запуганными.  
— Нас разберут? — спросил второй.  
— Вас что, даже в интернет не пускали?  
— Мистер и миссис Сандерс считали, что таким образом мы можем подцепить какой-нибудь вирус, и запрещали нам подключаться к сети.  
— С точки зрения закона вы украли ребенка. Но времена меняются, — Гвен потерла ушиб на скуле. — Может, выкрутитесь даже без срока. Иерихон будет вас защищать. Жалко, что пацан такой мелкий, а то бы и его выслушали.  
Ее мутило от мысли хватать их, тащить, арестовывать. Глупые дети — что большие, что мелкий.  
— Пап? И пап? Где вы? Сэмми? Джон?  
В коридор вышел мальчишка. Тоже очень красивый, весь как с картинки про счастливое детство — в тапках с зайчиками и в пижаме, сонный, зевающий. Сэм опустился на одно колено и обнял его.  
— Папы, это кто?  
Не надо было ему возвращаться в тот пустой куб вместо комнаты.  
Гвен тоже присела, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с пацаном.  
— Родители вас потеряли. Другие родители — человеческие.  
— Не родители, а папа! — топнул ногой Джереми. — И пускай! Скажите ему, что у меня все хорошо! Я не вернусь!  
Сэм прижал его сильнее.  
— У тебя все будет хорошо, малыш. У нас тоже. Мы тебя обязательно найдем.  
— Без драмы, — Гвен устало потерла висок. Потом хмыкнула. — Джереми, что ты слышал про опеку?  
— Папа сказал, что если я буду плохо себя вести, они меня заберут, и я буду жить в приюте, пока кто-нибудь не захочет меня забрать. Я думал об этом, но ведь меня не отдадут тем, кому я захочу!  
— Еще как отдадут. И новая семья не обязательно должна состоять только из людей. Впрочем, разберемся. Вы двое, со мной. Джереми, постой с Ричардом, он тоже полицейский.

Вообще-то Гвен не имела права так вмешиваться, но иногда просто не могла захлопнуться и работать. Перепуганные девианты следовали за ней. Совсем не агрессивные, полные надежды.  
— Как андроиды, вы можете пожениться официально, — сообщила Гвен. — Мичиган уже подписал соглашение. На смешанные браки еще нет, но вас это не касается. Вы жили с Джереми, несколько прецедентов с человеческими воспитателями показывают — вы можете подать встречный иск, что с ребенком ненадлежаще обращались, Ричард вам передаст потом аргументы, на что давить. Тогда вы сможете быть его дополнительными опекунами. Андроиды такое еще не выбивали, но можете попробовать.  
— Нам не позволят... — пискнул Сэм.  
— Мы попробуем, — Джон обнял его крепче. — Миссис Сандерс может быть заинтересована в таком договоре, если мы докажем плохое обращение с Джереми... Я еще не понял, что с д-девиантами, — он неловко выговорил слово, как ругательство. — Мы не преступники!  
— Но мы любим Джереми, — кивнул Сэм. — Я очень боюсь, но ради него мы попробуем.  
— Тогда едете назад, рассказываете сказку, что вывезли Джереми по его приказу, показать музей. Любые акты агрессии фиксируете, если тронет вас или ребенка — звоните в полицию. Ездить с ребенком, которого вы воспитываете, не запрещено. Пацан уже в розыске, но вы расскажете, что мистер Сандерс охуел, и вы никуда не сбегали. Мелкому тоже объясните, что говорить, окей? Все, сопли подтереть и вперед!  
Гвен ушла, и, проходя мимо Ричарда, махнула ему:  
— За мной. Пацан — к папкам, они разберутся.  
Ресепшионистка последовала за ними:  
— Мне звонить в полицию?  
— Нет, разобрались. Все в порядке.  
Она успокоилась. Ричард молчал до машины. Пошел снег. Охуительный апрель.  
— Свяжи этих долбоебов с вашими юристами, им понадобится адвокат. Ту девчонку, Кару — тоже.  
— Что мне писать в отчете?  
— Что мы никого не нашли.  
Диод моргнул в красный и вдруг загорелся голубым. Ричард улыбнулся.  
— Понял. Мы никого не нашли.


	5. Дело об утопленной барже

Гвен выползла на запах горячего кофе, не разлепляя глаза. Только отхлебнув из чашки, она проснулась достаточно, чтобы осознать: она дома, Ричард снова вчера работал с ней допоздна и не поехал в Иерихон. Она все еще не против.  
«Все-таки слаб человек», — думалось ей сонно. За горячий завтрак и вкусный кофе душу продаст вместе с принципами. Хоть нормального домашнего андроида заводи!  
На столе перед ней оказались крохотные корзиночки, заполненные ветчиной и волшебно вкусным сырным соусом.  
— Я убью тебя не сегодня, — пробормотала Гвен, окончательно просыпаясь. — Ты вообще спишь, или так и бродил тут всю ночь?  
Ричард коротко улыбнулся, сервируя свежие круассаны клубникой. Откуда добыл-то? У самой Гвен дома из еды обычно водился всякий треш из самого быстрого, даже кофе она покупала порошковый.  
РК детективных серий, насколько она слышала, не комплектовались навыками готовки. Видно, Ричард скачивал базы отдельно или учился. Интересно, как ему кулинарные блоги — типа «десять способов починить твою тачку»?   
Только вот Гвен бесило, что она снова влезала в непонятные долги. Да, он ничего не говорил и готовил в основном из ее продуктов, но клубники там точно не было!  
С каждым таким завтраком она пыталась решиться и что-то обсудить, но снова думала, что подождет. Вот и сейчас — на терминале были обновления, хотелось жрать, так что Гвен снова решила подумать об этом завтра.  
— Спсиб, что это все, ну, — она невнятно обвела рукой стол и открыла уведомления на терминале. — Ваши просят консультации. Что там стряслось?  
— Я уточняю информацию, — Ричард мигнул диодом. — Шесть полных дней и тринадцать часов назад в озере Сент-Клер затонула баржа, перевозящая груз хлопковых тканей. Владелец получил страховку. Судно находится в стороне от основных маршрутов, его постепенно оттягивает на мелководье, поэтому никто не планировал его поднимать.  
Да, шесть дней назад был жуткий шторм. Гвен тогда забыла закрыть окно в машине и попала на чистку и сушку салона. Еще повезло — Андерсоны словили здоровенную ветку на крышу тачки, Хэнк страдал в голос по своей детке, пока его развалину чинили. Коннор, кажется, под шумок вытащил из машины все бутылки и окурки, так что она стала на пару килограмм легче.  
А тут какое-то старое корыто, забитое контейнерами по самую крышу — неудивительно, что булькнулось. Люди не пострадали. Чего Иерихону-то надо? Ткань? Андроиды пытались запросить какую-то индивидуальную консультацию, но писали явно не туда. Так, а где ее папка «От мудаков — мудакам» с письмами начальства и штрафами?  
А, стоп. Она открыла шторку меню: конечно, схватила терминал Ричарда! Какого хрена он все еще разблокировался ее отпечатком!  
Ее собственный сиротливо прятался за тарелкой.  
— Пхлядь, Рич, поставь пароль!  
— Я не передаю через рабочее оборудование то, что хочу скрыть.  
Ричард забрал терминал, но даже проверять не стал, вместо этого снова замигал диодом.  
— Андроиды-рабочие в порту зафиксировали странные звуковые колебания. Включить?  
Гвен кивнула.   
Звук раздался откуда-то из андроидской груди. За шумом воды слышался четкий ритм. Три длинных удара. Три коротких. Три длинных. Три коротких.  
Пиздец. И этот шум воды. Холодной мутной весенней воды. В мелких заводях еще мог быть лед.  
«Надо бы вызвать спасателей», — подумала она. Но вдруг это розыгрыш? Баржа-то черт знает когда затонула, кто бы там продержался так долго? Андроиды вылезли бы сами, люди уже утонули бы. Нет, что-то не сходится, а дергать спасателей по ерунде Гвен не хотела, у них хватало задач. Да еще суббота... Вообще-то ей не обязательно было идти на работу — просто привыкла ебашить без выходных.  
Ричард молча смотрел и ждал ее решение. Это подкупало.  
— Возьмем катер, проверим. Нужны акваланги, и гидрокостюмы тоже — холодно нырять. Если стучат с баржи, вызовем спасателей, без героизма. Нет — выясним, откуда идет звук.  
— Акваланги устарели еще в прошлом веке. Согласно инструкции для погружения используются наборы «тритонов».  
— Похуй, как оно называется, я с армии не ныряла. Не фанатка дайвинга.  
Вообще-то Гвен смягчала. Она ненавидела дайвинг всей душой. Вкус кофе стремительно выцвел, круассаны больше не привлекали — от одной мысли о еде затошнило. Она отстранила тарелку, потерла виски, стараясь не закрывать глаза лишний раз, но все равно видела черную толщу, тонкие лучи фонарей, пузырчатые следы за пулями и плывущую облаком кровь.  
Нахер. Нахер. Кофе обжег язык и горло, она закашлялась, но хоть выпала из штопора панической атаки. Ричард внимательно смотрел и, сука, анализировал. Делал выводы.  
— Я могу осуществить погружение в одиночку. Провести первичный осмотр.  
— Ебнулся? Там течения, сети, срань всякая. Нырять нужно минимум в паре. Я в деле.  
Она не собиралась бояться вечно, в конце концов.   
— В таком случае предлагаю расширить команду погружения. Есть еще двое, умеющие обращаться с аппаратурой и вызвавшиеся провести эту субботу на Сент-Клер.  
Гвен криво улыбнулась. Кто-нибудь из андроидов. Отличная команда выходного дня. Пиздец как весело. Ее немного колотило. Пусть это будет какой-нибудь всратый художник или долбоебы с камерами, снимающие кино на коленке.   
Но если это оставление в опасности или попытка убийства... В ушах снова зазвучала бесконечная череда морзянки. «Спасите наши души» из-под ледяной толщи.  
Ричард пересел за ее сторону стола и подвинул круассан. Да, нужно было пожрать, чтобы не схлопнуться. Она оторвала кусок теста, зажевала, не чувствуя вкуса.  
Гидрокостюмы, дополнительные пластины обогрева, термосканер для локализации. Катер можно нанять в порту, там должно быть и оборудование... А может, сразу к спасателям?  
Но вдруг все-таки пустышка... Гвен не могла решить: стук звучал очень ровно, как запись, человек бы так не мог, конечно. Андроидов спасатели могли бы и отказаться вытаскивать. А смогут ли жестянки всплыть в холодной воде? Она не помнила, при какой температуре тириум терял свойства. Лет пять назад дно озера и русло реки расчищали и углубляли — черт знает, насколько там теперь глубоко, Гвен не помнила.   
Термосканер может не пробить, лучше искать металл. Основной металлолом со дна тоже вытащили, можно засечь новый.  
Больше недели в ловушке... Владелец баржи вряд ли бы бросил андроидов-работников. Нелегалы? Может, беженцы? Пару раз до Детройта доплывали с других континентов: река впадала в Атлантику, баржа тоже наверняка шла от океанского порта. Все равно надо было вытащить, и побыстрее.  
— Кто там у тебя вызвался? Иерихон?  
— Андерсоны.  
— Ладно, свисти их наверх. Будем покорять глубины.  
Она прихватила корзиночку, зажевав не глядя, и накинула куртку.  
Погода все еще была просто пиздец.

***

Андерсоны встретили их в порту: тощий и толстый дементоры в черных дождевиках. С каждой минутой становилось все холоднее. Погода, как назло, только разыгралась. К вечеру обещали еще один шторм, но и сейчас уже лило как из ведра. Ветер наклонял мелкие деревца и трепал полуоборванный баннер. На озеро даже смотреть было стремно — волны шли с барашками, перехлестывая на причал. Сторону Канады было даже не разглядеть.   
Гвен как никогда хотела, чтобы это был просто глупый пранк. Авторов найти и выпороть, и на этом все.  
Хэнк махнул, смерил взглядом Гвен, потом озеро.  
— Рид, хуевая идея — нырять сегодня. Я и Коннору сказал, и тебе скажу. Нужны нормальные спасатели.  
— Они не умеют работать с андроидами, — Коннор явно повторил это не первый раз. — Кроме того, они могут сознательно саботировать. Мне напомнить случаи?  
Гвен была бы не против послушать — ей Ричард об этом не рассказывал, что там за херня творится? Но это могло подождать.   
— В инструкциях мы все еще считаемся имуществом, — прокомментировал Ричард. — Спасению подлежим как материальные ценности, не более.   
Коннор резко кивнул, брызги с капюшона разлетелись нимбом. Хэнк глубже сунул руки в карманы и насупился. Да, херня какая-то. Гвен была не в восторге от таких новостей.

Рыжая девчонка подогнала им бело-синий прогулочный катер с довольно широкой палубой, посоветовала отказаться от прогулки, но настаивать не стала. В гидрокостюмы они все переоделись еще на берегу — нечего корячиться в болтанке. Гвен не была уверена, фрахтуют они все богатство за свои или все-таки потом можно будет стрясти компенсацию с Фаулера, но не то, чтобы слишком об этом думала. Просто надо было как-то отвлечься от очень глубокой холодной воды перед ними.  
Пограничник махнул от будки:  
— Я доложил, что вы можете зайти в нейтральные воды, но старайтесь держаться границы!  
— Принято, — кивнула Гвен.   
Она перекинула Хэнку сумки с оборудованием, пока Коннор изучал панель управления, а Ричард настраивал металлоискатель. Холодные косые струи били так, будто погружение началось прямо на причале.  
Регенерационные маски, «тритоны», работали до тридцати метров глубины и практически бесконечно, до исчерпания ресурса мембраны, бла-бла — о дыхании можно не париться. Больше беспокоил холод: Гвен замерзала даже на воздухе. В воде могло быть до нуля. Пиздец.  
— Черт, утеплители слабые, я брал без запаса, — Хэнк сунул руку в воду и покачал головой. — Пиздец.   
— Ты и не погружаешься, — Гвен забрала у него пластину. — Первыми все равно идут андроиды.  
Коннор пристроил одну пластину в обогревательный жилет на груди, вторую — на спину. Ричард сделал так же. Гидрокостюмы им очень шли. Дырка в руке или ноге им не повредит, пластины будут греть химической реакцией еще несколько часов. «Да бля, вызовут спасателей срочно, если все пойдет по пизде», — решила Гвен. Никто не собирался тут умирать.  
Хэнк займется катером. Им досталось всего по одной пластине, и Гвен этому трусливо радовалась — недостаточно для погружения, задубеть можно. Проследит сверху, поджав хвост, а потом домой — греться коктейлями до ночи. К черту работу.  
Ричард сканировал металлолом на дне, Коннор — звук. Они поворачивались синхронно, как две гончие.   
— На шесть часов, — сказал Коннор. — Фиксирую сигнал СОС.  
— Подтверждаю крупный металлический объект на шесть часов.  
Все-таки не с берега, не в стороне, а прямо с баржи. Гвен взяла терминал, потом опустила. Надо разобраться самим.  
И перестать бояться. Она тяжело, с астматическим сипением дышала. Гулко бухало в ушах, руки тряслись так, что она плотнее сжала бортик. Все будет охуенно. Все будет хорошо. Вот она, вода, не такая опасная. Нырять вообще не надо. Никому не нужно знать. Стыдно бояться воды в почти сорокет. В конце концов, вид андроидов в гидрокостюмах делал этот день чуть более выносимым.  
Заякорились на месте, прямо над баржей. Катер мотало по волнам так, что уже укачивало, дождь лупил прямо в лицо, хотелось только рвануть домой, залезть под одеяло и взять больничный на неделю.  
Андроиды синхронно натянули маски: надо не надо, но по инструкции положено. Никакого героизма. Гвен пыталась успокоиться, вцепившись в борт. Хэнк толкнул в плечо, сунул в руки маску.  
— Скоро наверху понадобится! — крикнул он.  
Ветер сорвал с него капюшон, открывая внезапную фуражку. Вот это морской волк! Гвен ухмыльнулась, повесила маску на шею, и вроде стало полегче.  
— Погружаемся, — объявил Коннор, встал на бортик и хлопнулся спиной вперед. Ричард нырнул с места ласточкой, тоже мгновенно скрываясь из вида.  
Гвен еще секунду видела свет фонарей, но вода оказалась слишком мутная, только два страховочных троса косо уходили в воду в облачках пены.   
— Эй, Рид, не торчи там! — крикнул Хэнк. — Они пока в глубину идут!  
В рубке оказалось почти тепло. Только сейчас Гвен разглядела между сосульками мокрых седых волос крохотную желтую гарнитуру.  
— Ты с Коннором по рации болтаешь?  
— Ну.  
— И он тебя постоянно слышит?  
— Только когда активирую, — Хэнк показал кнопку, нарисованную на пальце временной сенсорной татуировкой. — А то знаешь, он вечно со своими трындит, а со мной не мог. Хочешь так?  
Гвен задумалась. Болтанка вроде бы шла на убыль, хотя дождь все еще хлестал вовсю, и мысли отошли от «мы все утонем». Постоянно на связи с Ричардом? Они и так проводили вместе слишком много времени.   
Да она и терминал не забывала и не теряла по шесть раз в год, в отличие от некоторых.  
— Он и так ко мне почти переехал. Хватит с него.  
— Ну смотри, жизнь упрощает.  
Хэнк зачем-то уставился на кольцо. Или Гвен зачем-то проследила его взгляд на кольцо. Они очень неловко замолчали.  
— Коннор треплется как радио, — сказал Хэнк. — Рассказывает, что видит. Мне спокойнее, понимаешь? Не парься.  
— Я не парюсь.  
Снова тишина. Они не разговаривали без ругани три года. Теперь хрен подберешь слова.  
— Может, зайдешь в гости? Сумо по тебе скучает, — Хэнк теперь смотрел на нее, а не на приборы.  
— Мы в прошлый раз подрались.  
— Прости.  
— Чего?  
— Прости. Я бухал тогда.  
У Хэнка очень сильно блестели глаза. Гвен предпочла думать, что это чертов дождь. Она отвела взгляд, уставилась на приборную панель, пытаясь прочитать данные, но сама нихрена не видела через повисшую дымку.  
Не бывает такого. Мертвые не возвращаются.  
— Я не пил с ноября. Коннор очень убедительный.  
— Убедительнее меня?  
Снова повисла неловкая пауза. Гвен дернула плечом и уставилась за окно. Внутри было теплее, и казалось нечестным торчать тут, пока их парни уходят все глубже и глубже в ледяной склеп. Точнее, один напарник и один муж. Не смешивать.  
Можно было ждать тут, в тепле, но Гвен вышла лично мониторить состояние тросов. Автоматике она не очень доверяла. Ливень улегся, ветер тоже ослаб, так что она слышала Хэнка, заговорившего с Коннором:  
— Да, на этих баржах обычно бывают десятки контейнеров, конечно, разбросало. Да. Груз был застрахован, поэтому. Да. Не торопитесь, проверяйте.  
Он договорил и высунулся из рубки:   
— Кон говорит, что часть контейнеров растащило по дну, но стук доносится вроде как с баржи, там еще штук пять, здоровенные. Они будут осматривать один за другим, это долго.  
Гвен прикусила губу. Она не будет спрашивать, все ли в порядке. Не будет. Что, мать его за ногу, может быть не в порядке? Мозг тут же подкинул варианты: зазубренные края острых железок. Тяжелые неустойчивые контейнеры, давящие хрупкий пластик в труху. Переохлаждение. Коррозирующие жидкости из механизмов. Сами механизмы, способные в последних судорогах перерубить тело пополам.   
Пальцы стиснули ограждение до боли.  
Дверь осталась открыта. Хэнк подпинывал ее, не давал захлопнуться. Болтанка постепенно стихала, дождь перешел в редкую морось. Просветлело немного — грозовой фронт уходил в сторону Канады, и солнце кое-как пробивалось через облака. Все серое, мертвое — но на берегах то там, то тут уже пробивалась слабая зеленца. Гвен прикусила губу, попыталась нащупать сигареты и вспомнила, что она в гидрокостюме.   
Ладно. Она вернулась в рубку, обтерла лицо полотенцем, которого раньше у двери не лежало. Хэнк смотрел вперед, борода топорщилась во все стороны, растрепанные подсохшие волосы торчали, как у пугала. Но хоть спину выпрямил, не горбился больше. Гвен поймала его взгляд в отражении.  
— Я б сдох без тебя, — сказал Хэнк, не поворачиваясь. — Веришь?  
— Не-а.   
— Зря. Ты меня постоянно тормошила, не давала скиснуть. Я даже о Сумо не мог позаботиться. Это же ты заказала ту службу с выгулом?  
Гвен пожала плечами, потом кивнула. Животные не должны страдать, если хозяева решили себя утопить алкашкой. Кто-то должен был следить за едой, выгуливать и лечить.   
— Спасибо. Кон нащупал у него такую опухоль на лапе, мы еле успели к ветеринару. Но успели. Ты б видела, как с ним Кон играет, помереть можно. Вроде взрослый, а такую херню в рот тащит...  
— Твой член, например? — хмыкнула Гвен.  
— Да ну тебя! — Хэнк побагровел.  
Гвен не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет засмеяться на открытой воде. Что когда-нибудь они с Хэнком заржут вместе, хлопая друг друга по плечу, как раньше.  
Полегчало.  
— Гвен, ты за своим присматривай. Андроиды нихрена не умеют о себе заботиться.  
Хэнк так растопырил пальцы, чтобы даже случайно не нажать кнопку, что Гвен снова хмыкнула. Коннору эти слова явно не предназначались. Тут и спокойный Ричард мог бы расплеваться, что все он умеет.  
— Вроде чистые ходят.  
— Шмотки, заправка — да. Но больше нихрена. Они поэтому обычно мало живут. Знаешь, все это: руки мыть, к врачу ходить, устал — отдохни, заебался — вынь. Заметила, что Коннор вечно обниматься лезет?   
— М? Думала, это ты его приучил.   
— Нет, они все это любят. Друг друга тоже постоянно трогают. Видела эти соединенные руки?  
— Сверхсоциальные создания, — повторила Гвен слова Ричарда.  
— Во! Точно. Им приятно, как людям. Но реально, им ноги оторви — могут не сразу понять, что нужны новые. Твой Рич почти не появляется в Иерихоне, так что может прохлопать что-то важное. Хоть ты смотри.  
— Я ему не нянька.  
Хэнк кивнул, не стал давить. Знал ее, засранец старый. Придется смотреть, не прыгает ли ее долбоеб на сломанной ноге.   
Может, потом вместе с Ричардом зайдут в гости, посмотрит на реакции жестянок. «Интересно,— мелькнула снова мысль, — что там за неразрешимые братские противоречия?».   
Гвен снова выглянула наружу, почесала бок, но через гидрокостюм не дотянулась, злобно фыркнула. Ладно, их вроде больше не топило.  
Хэнк снова заговорил по своей связи — у него был такой особенный отсутствующий тон, отметила Гвен.  
— Где нашли? Как мы поднимем, ты с ума... Да просто дверь вскройте! В смысле вода, вы не дыши... люди? Какие, нахрен, люди?!  
Внутри все промерзло. Гвен смотрела в мутную темную воду, не дыша, а Хэнк все говорил и говорил, принимая передачу со дна:  
— Сколько их там? Боже, Ричард уверен? Гвен, пятеро людей, два андроида! Пусть проверит еще раз! Ребенок? Еще один или из пятерых? Четыре взрослых, один ребенок. Контейнер в плохом состоянии!  
Там мог стоять регенератор воздуха. Медленно уменьшающийся воздушный пузырь. Темнота и холод.  
Ебаный пиздец. Дыхание вернулось. Гвен разблокировала терминал, набирая спасателей, ткнула его в руку Хэнку:  
— Объясни ситуацию, контролируй катер. Я погружаюсь.  
Не слушая возражений, она натянула маску, захватила оставшиеся и нырнула, уже в воде зажигая фонарь. Страховочные тросы указывали путь. В этой воде было плыть, как в жидком льду, не спасал ни гидрокостюм, ни обогреватель. Или это просто ужас? Гвен делала вдох на три, выдох на пять, чтобы не отрубиться. Перед глазами темнело от ужаса, но она гребла, рывками загоняя себя все глубже.  
Четверо взрослых, ребенок, два андроида. Масок хватит. Лишь бы успеть! Почему они не подняли спасателей раньше, почему...  
На уши давило, волнение совсем не ощущалось. Свет сверху уже почти не доставал, но впереди мелькнули другие лучи. Коннор и Ричард.  
Не паниковать. Не паниковать. Держаться. Нет в воде никакой крови, это она прикусила собственную губу.  
В зеленовато-серой мутной воде она едва могла угадать очертания баржи. Большая плоская платформа завалилась на бок, рассыпав контейнеры, как кубики. Это не кровь, это ил, просто ил.  
Страшно не хватало связи. Хорошо, что Гвен помнила жестовый язык подводников — на подкорку въелось. Пять человек, пять масок. Надо было взять обогревающие жилеты, в такой воде люди продержатся не больше пары минут. Даже с пластиной и в защите у нее дубели конечности. Не обморозиться бы, она едва чувствовала стопы. Проеб на проебе.  
Кто-то из андроидов выплыл к ней. Ричард — только он взял бы ее за руку, направляя к нужному контейнеру, и отпустил. В голове звонко щелкал обратный отсчет, пока она сама не замерзнет до опасного состояния.  
Стенки контейнера проржавели задолго до утопления. Он наполовину съехал с платформы, уперся в дно так, что сразу было понятно, где люди: в верхнем правом углу. Здоровые дыры понизу, дыры помельче сверху, кое-как заткнутые чем-то изнутри, но воздух все равно непрерывно ускользал. Ричард сунул в руки их с Коннором маски, и теперь можно было действовать.  
Гвен показала жестом, что идет внутрь, Ричард было замахал руками в отрицании, но Гвен нырнула, и он тоже опустился, начиная отгибать ржавые листы вместе с ней. Коннор страховал сверху. Такая страшная мертвая тишина,. Гвен как будто висела в космосе.   
Через пальцы ощущалась вибрация — от их усилий контейнер пополз и начал запрокидываться. Срань. Гвен поторопилась, вползла в узкую дыру. Ржавая железка порвала гидрокостюм, зацепила бедро. Похер.  
Перед ней был шкаф. На шкафу — чемодан, на чемодане — еще чемодан. Она наконец-то вынырнула в крохотюсеньком воздушном кармане, прямо к ногам людей. Они правда тут были — люди, живые, замотанные в мокрые тряпки так, что не рассмотреть толком в свете фонаря. Они сгрудились вокруг армейского регенератора, грелись об него же.  
— Похицих... тьфу, полиция Детройта, — Гвен приподняла маску и сунула им такие же. — Спасательная операция. Маски сначала на себя, потом на ребенка.   
Маску оттолкнули, что-то залопотали — черт, какой это вообще язык? Точно не английский.   
— Помощь! — Гвен настойчиво ткнула обратно. — Помощь! Ayuda! Aide! Pomosh! — знания на этом кончились.  
Она беспомощно огляделась. Из стенки торчали какие-то странные конструкции, доносился стук... нашлепка зашевелилась, раскладываясь в двух андроидов русского типа. Одни только лица человеческие, все механическое. Один продолжил набивать СОС, второй открыл рот, выслушивая гомон, медленно кивнул, как будто проржавел.  
— Хо-лод-но... Мы... из... издале... тириума нет...  
— Просто объясни им, как пользоваться «тритонами». Быстро!  
Так пошло лучше. К маскам потянулись смуглые, сморщенные от воды руки, по лицам, кажется, текли слезы — или это была вода. Гвен объясняла снова и снова: помощь в дороге, без паники. Она сама задыхалась — ужасно мокрый, тяжелый воздух просто душил.   
Рядом вынырнул Коннор.  
— Спасатели уже в пути, но моделирование показывает, что контейнер не выдержит. Вот.  
Он протянул пластины обогрева, всего четыре, но хватит. Все вокруг скрипело и тряслось. Так, можно всплывать по-человечески, с декомпрессией. Гвен продолжила объяснять через переводчика: пристроить на себя, под одежду, к груди. Это выигрывало несколько минут. Ребенка протянули ей — года четыре, не больше, покрасневшие глаза, взгляд в пустоту.  
Гвен задохнулась в ужасе — не дышит? Нет, дышит — просто медленно, плохо. Ладно, она поправила криво надетую маску, еще раз огляделась.  
— Коннор, двухминутная остановка на половинной глубине. Передай Ричарду.  
— У тебя кровь. Перевяжу?  
— Нет времени. Всплываем. Следуйте за мной.  
Обратный отсчет продолжал щелкать — теперь быстрее, у людей не было гидрокостюмов. Только бы оказались молодыми и здоровыми!  
— Страш-но, — сказал андроид. — Им. Нам. Страшно.  
— Все будет хорошо. Просто следуйте за мной, и не паникуйте. Переведи им. Не паникуйте.  
— Я выведу андроидов, — сказал Коннор. — Они не смогут всплыть. Ричард на страховке.   
— Хорошо. На выход.   
Коннор нырнул первым. Следом в воду ушла Гвен — прямо в облако натекшей с ноги крови. Похер, думала она, проплывая мимо резных дверец шкафа. Истерика была отдельно от нее и даже не особо мешала. Она знала, что потом накроет, но сейчас действовала как механизм.  
Волнами накрывал смех, но Гвен не позволяла себе хихикнуть, знала, что не сможет остановиться, пока не захлебнется или не замерзнет насмерть. Ребенок неподвижно лежал в руках, прижатый к пластине обогрева. Ричард помог ей выбраться, вдвоем они осторожно вытягивали людей, не давая им пораниться. Муть закрывала обзор, фонари пробивали едва на полметра, спасал только страховочный трос Ричарда. Коннор отцепил свой.  
Длинные тряпки плыли в воде за ними, превращая в стайку медуз. Ричард приблизился и обернул ребенка своим жилетом. Гвен непрерывно пересчитывала головы. Раз-два-три... где четвертый? Раз-два-три-четыре... Раз-два-три-четыре... Азот в крови, неделя на глубине, нельзя торопиться. Раз-два... куда третий делся? Вон плывет вместе с четвертым в двухголовом кубле. Раз-два-три...  
Половинная глубина, показал Ричард. Остановка. Гвен посмотрела вниз, но ничего не могла разобрать. Что опаснее — холод или декомпрессия? Что вернее убьет?   
Так холодно. Так темно. Она поняла, что не заберется на борт.   
Взметнулся клуб ила: контейнер сложился. Снова наверх, не выдержав двух минут. Слишком холодно, люди не выдерживали, она не выдерживала.   
Сверху замерцали лучи. Чернота линяла, серела, зеленела. Суставы ужасно болели, значит, людям хуже. Она умножила боль на десять и поспешила вверх — пока есть хоть какие-то силы. Быстрее! Быстрее!  
На поверхности в лицо ударила волна, своротила маску, и Гвен чуть не захлебнулась. Где лодка, где хоть что-то! Ей вцепились в плечо, в голову, затягивая наверх, спиной вперед. Гвен отчаянно кашляла, сжатая комком вокруг теплого центра. Только не давить, не давить, осторожно! Рядом падали мокрые кули, кашляли, стонали — и сползались в кучу, прямо на нее.   
Над ухом монотонно выли «аллааа-аллаа-аллаа!»  
Люди в форме сдирали с них мокрые тряпки, сразу заворачивали в термопледы, вцепились и в Гвен, но она отмахнулась, отдала ребенка и поползла к борту.  
Ричард был еще в воде.  
— Лезь! Давай сюда!  
Рич зацепился за борт, но пальцы соскользнули. И снова. Диод горел красным. Гвен поймала его руку, сжала — и теперь он смотрел из-под воды, как чертов Ди Каприо.  
— Человек за бортом! — рявкнула Гвен, — Помогите, пхля-кха!   
Рука выскальзывала из пальцев, расслабилась. Ричард уходил все глубже и теперь пытался отцепиться, но хер бы выкрутился. В его запястье вцепились еще руки, Хэнк ухнул и дернул наверх, поскользнулся, они чуть не наебнулись вдвоем, но как-то удержались. Господи, какой тяжелый. Едва удалось втащить его на борт. Гвен сползла на пол, кашляя.  
Хэнк быстро накинул на обоих термоплед, соединил пальцы и заговорил с Коннором:  
— Всех принял, все в порядке. Ты на каком этапе? Тепла хватает? Хорошо, увидимся на берегу. Да, все живы. Вроде бы, — он осмотрелся, и кто-то из спасателей показал большой палец.  
Ричард пытался встать, но постоянно опрокидывался. Гвен пощупала — просто ледяной, холоднее ее рук. Плед постепенно согревал, не давая откинуться на месте. Гвен даже начала чувствовать ноги и страшно теперь об этом жалела.

Спасенные, все до одной, оказались женщинами. Очень похожие, очень смуглые, щурившиеся на слабом свету, тощие, как скелеты. Вокруг болталось штук пять катеров, сверху грохотали вертолеты, спасатели попытались их разделить, но женщины испуганно жались в ком, цепляясь друг за друга, мотор катера тарахтел, Хэнк вез их к причалу, а Гвен все не могла заставить себя встать. Просто держалась за Ричарда, будто он мог провалиться сквозь палубу, и пересчитывала чернявые головы. Раз-два-три-четыре и маленькое лицо под кислородной маской. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, и шестой Ричард, и седьмой Хэнк, и четыре спасателя, не развернуться. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять...

***

На берегу их встречали все, кому положено. Парамедики, спасатели, пограничники, какие-то непонятные рожи, репортеры толпой. Гвен отбрыкалась от носилок, рявкнула на медбрата и пошла еще раз всех пересчитать.  
Спасенных не смогли расцепить, так и грузили кублом в скорую, вместе с крохой.   
Хэнк обнимал Коннора поверх полотенца. Ричард торчал чуть в стороне и выглядел совсем потерянным — наверное, Гвен все-таки отрубилась на пару минут, потому что не помнила, когда он перестал быть рядом.  
Пиздец какой бардак. Проверили, называется, странный сигнал в выходной. Гвен еще раз осмотрелась, теперь прислушиваясь к голосам. Адвокаты — на месте, врачи — работают. Нелепые русские андроиды — топчутся у скорой и просятся внутрь.   
— Этих куда? — спросила Гвен у ближайшей смуглой курчавой девушки из соцслужбы.  
— Сначала в больницу, потом будем разбираться с миграционным центром. Сейчас оформляем временное убежище.  
— Не в тюрьму?  
— Куда их в тюрьму, — девушка улыбнулась. — Конечно, нет. Мы обеспечим помощь, все будет в порядке.  
Гвен выдохнула и поняла, что коленки трясутся. Все. Дальше не ее проблемы. Она ткнула Ричарда в бок, и тот смешно дернулся.  
Истерический смех снова пузырился в голове, путая мысли.  
— Домой. Я веду. Приготовишь мне горячей острой жрачки, буду просить выпить — не давай. Хочу кофе. С перцем.  
Он послушно сел на пассажирское.   
Пальцы так плясали по рулю, что Гвен минуту просто пыталась с ними справиться. Так. Еще этот залип, смотрит в пространство, нихуя не спорит. Плохой признак.  
— Отменяй приказ. Закажу доставку, а тебя буду грязно домогаться и щупать за все места.  
Ноль реакции. Пиздец. Гвен пощупала лоб — ледяной. Но хоть взгляд перевел на нее. Гвен вытащила из бардачка пакет тириума и сунула в холоднющие руки.   
— Я способен приготовить еду.  
Гвен втопила газ. Тучи уходили, и вовсю сверкало солнце. Это лето она явно проведет без ледяных чаев и забудет о мороженом. От одной мысли скручивало.  
Домой, в тепло, и выпить литр раскаленного кофе. 

Дверь гаража закрылась, но ветер выл сквозь щелку, будто в гараже завелся вредный детский призрак. Ну уж нехуй. Ребенка они спасли.  
Узнать бы потом, как зовут и все такое. Присмотреть.  
Гвен сжала ледяную ладонь и потащила за собой. У нее не было термопледа, но зато нашелся обогреватель. В потоке воздуха Рич вздрогнул и зашевелился. Гвен приказала сидеть в тепле и не выебываться.  
Можно забыть про гидрокостюм. Она минут пять стояла под горячим душем, пока не почувствовала даже мизинцы отогревшихся стоп. Болело все. Царапина вроде была не особо глубокая, но кровь еще сочилась понемногу. Гвен наложила повязку и, прихрамывая, вернулась обратно. Халат бы не заляпать.  
— Так. Сейчас буду щупать на предмет неучтенных дырок. Насчет домогательств шутила, расслабь булки.  
— Я знаю, что вы равнодушны к андроидам, детектив Рид.  
— Гвен.   
— ...Гвен, — Ричард повернулся к ней, но все еще смотрел в пустоту. Все еще в шоке, значит. — Я был в шести секундах от фатального отключения.  
Гвен вспомнила, как замирали мертвые андроиды, ее тряхнуло. И не обругать за идиотизм — разве что себя. Ребенок бы не выжил без его терможилета.  
Какие они все невероятные долбоебы. Особенно она.  
Силы кончились. Гвен мешком осела рядом, неловко подвернув ноги. Потом вытянула их — медленно, одну за другой. Бедро ныло. Опять шрам будет. Да хуй с ним.  
Недолго она просто сидела рядом. Голову на твердое плечо, глаза закрыть. Вдох на три, выдох на пять. Медленно. Еще медленнее.   
Теперь руку ему на шею. Надавить, чтобы разошелся скин. Отпустить. Надавить. Неловкий массаж одной рукой.  
— Рич, ляг.  
Послушался.  
Это было скорее растирание, чем массаж. Обогреватель дул сухим теплом. Мокрый гидрокостюм сползал под пальцами, открывая ледяной пластик, но под руками он теплел.  
Ричард медленно шевельнулся, лицом вниз устраиваясь на коленях. Диод мерцал красным прямо Гвен в живот. Она медленно водила пальцами, следя, как алый перешел в желтизну, вспыхнул мягким синим.   
Мысли текли так медленно. Истерический смех угас.  
Все живы. Чудесный день. Какой чудесный день.


	6. Дело о наркоте: фурия

К лету ком работы все рос и рос, несмотря на помощь андроидов. Если честно, Гвен уже думала, что без жестянок они бы просто нахер потонули под грузом преступности: тридцать девятый год можно было смело объявлять годом «красного льда». Революция как будто шлюзы открыла.  
— Рич, что у нас по перестрелке в парке Чандлер? — Гвен ела, не отрывая взгляд от терминала.   
— Коннор уточнил, что все погибшие относились к банде «Синих когтей». Рассматриваем вариант внедрения.  
— Разберемся. Пушку хоть одну нашли?  
— Пока нет. Твой кофе, Гвен, — Рич положил руку ей на плечо, когда ставил рядом чашку, и Гвен моргнула, возвращаясь к реальности.   
Ночью ей снились мертвецы, плывущие в черно-красной воде. Хоть требуй вторую ставку за работу ночью. Она откинулась назад, проморгалась и вернулась к терминалу, прихлебывая кофе. Жизнь в нее тоже потихоньку возвращалась. Дом был уже как филиал офиса.  
Иерихон тоже заебал, требуя расследовать быстрее. Что там как, когда будут найдены проклятые похитители невинных андроидов, использующихся для перевозки льда, будьте любезны соблюдать права новых граждан и не смейте этих граждан допрашивать без адвокатов и свидетелей... То, что отдел зашивался, никого не ебало. Гвен уже так-то отвыкла ночевать на составленных рядком стульях в участке, а конца-края этой дряни не было видно. Вчера еле удалось вырваться домой, поспать хоть в кровати.  
Для полного счастья какие-то мутные умельцы научились перегонять даже использованный, сильно разряженный тириум на низкосортный лед. Андроиды психовали. Гвен тоже парилась бы, если бы из ее крови научились гнать наркоту. Ситуация просто пиздец. Газетчики еще эти сраные под боком и с камерами в каждой жопной дырке.  
— Скандал с CNN удалось замять? — Гвен устало потерла лоб. Пусть засветились смежники, не она, но все равно... Надо ж было попасть под камеры в момент допроса с пристрастием.   
— Пока андроиды находят сотрудничество с полицией очень рискованным и предпочитают обращаться в Иерихон или вообще молчать.  
Это был не тот ответ, которого ждала Гвен, но хрен с ним. И это правда. Андроиды упрямо молчали. То ли их запугивали... то ли, что более неприятно, они сами имели выгоду в этом бизнесе, и Гвен все больше склонялась к второму варианту. Тириум и красный лед шли в связке с начала времен, а теперь андроиды зарабатывали на жизнь, как люди. Поставки «Киберлайф» были под колпаком, так что наркобизнес находил обходные пути. И — вполне возможно — новых пластиковых рекрутов.  
Часть андроидов боялаись до усрачки и полицию, и «охотников на девиантов». Какая-то сволочь слила в сеть старые протоколы, в которых Коннор и Ричард еще фигурировали в этом ебаном статусе, и теперь многие реагировали на них истерикой.   
Да и Гвен тоже успела облажаться: на одного тормоза наорала, слегка смазала по наглой морде второму, и — вуаля.   
Ладонь на плече шевельнулась, и она на пару секунд закрыла глаза. Сидит, блин, в одном носке, трусах и майке, а нужно уже ехать. Может, даже пропустить тренировку — в жизни сейчас хватало пробежек, подтягиваний и внезапных задержаний брыкающейся стокилограммовой туши. Гвен рывком встала. Нехрен жалеть себя. И так в последнее время даже щеночек Коннор стал каким-то оскаленным. 

Машина не завелась.   
— Я вызову кибертакси, — предложил Ричард, пока она злобно смотрела под капот.   
— Ненавижу эти автономные гробы, — Гвен с грохотом захлопнула капот. Все же в доисторической руине Хэнка были преимущества — он мог сам ее починить, и быстро! А тут хер знает, что сгорело. Проще новую купить.   
— Автобус прибывает через три минуты.  
Остановка была за домом, даже без крыши. Гвен последний раз пользовалась ей года три назад. Но ничего, автобус пришел вовремя, и в нем даже было место среди других жаждущих попасть на работу.

Через пять минут — как только двери закрылась — Гвен пожалела об этой идее. Ладно бы потнючий панк и рыдающий младенец! Ладно! Но через проход злобно сралась какая-то парочка, их голоса долбили по голове хуже детских писков. Гвен почти дозрела показать им, как надо скандалить по-взрослому, как вперед выполз священник, и начал проповедь.  
Прямо вот так, на ходу, не стесняясь. И доебался он не к скандалистам, а к Ричу.  
— Сказано было, что рабы восстанут и поработят своих хозяев! Сказано было — не создавай подобных себе! Теперь демоны ходят среди нас, как люди, и никто их не остановит!  
Он было потянулся к Ричарду, но Гвен встала между ними.  
— Отъебитесь, падре, мы проповедь не заказывали.  
Мягкий кругленький темнокожий проповедник оскалился вдруг с настоящей угрозой.  
— Не стоит играть с дьяволом. Не стоит забывать, что мы — сосуды божии, а они — извращенное подобие...  
До участка еще пятнадцать минут, а мудак явно мог так вещать часами. Гвен потерла висок, коротко осмотрелась. Панк показал ей большой палец, остальные отворачивались и внимательно рассматривали пейзажи за окном. Особенно внимательно изучала деревья девушка с ребенком — и с диодом на виске.  
— ... Демоны, захватывающие наш мир, чтобы привести Антихриста с разными глазами!  
— Слышь, — Гвен щелкнула у него перед лицом. — Я сама тот еще сосуд греха и сейчас, если не захлопнешься, хорошенько нагрешу гневом и насилием. Будешь гундосым мучеником без зуба.   
В голове плавали какие-то обрывки из воскресной школы, но она в упор не помнила, у кого из святых рвали зубы, а у кого что еще отпиливали. Была же такая тетка с сиськами на тарелочке... Так что вместо богословского аргумента она показала значок.  
Мудак поперхнулся и опасливо попятился, вещая уже почти шепотом про слабых к искушению дочерей Евы. Гвен сделала жест, будто убавляла звук, и он окончательно затих. Теперь забурчали в сторону Гвен, но под взглядом затихли и снова крайне заинтересовались пейзажем.

Внутри все еще клокотало, она потащила Ричарда за собой из автобуса, спеша к участку, потом решила, что это выглядит как бегство, и обозлилась сильнее. Развелось, блядь, проповедников, плюнуть некуда!  
В дверях ее поймала Тина:  
— У нас есть дилер, Фаулер сказал поставить на допрос тебя... Стоп, ты, может, обратно домой? Мы с Уилсоном справимся, серьезно.  
— Я в норме!  
— Да как знаешь. В твоих мешках под глазами трупы уже можно прятать, если что.  
Гвен чем-то отшутилась, принимая в руки стопку распечаток. Хэнк пытался связать дело до утра, но пару часов назад Коннор выгнал его домой, а упавшее знамя осталось не таким ярким талантам.  
Этой стопкой можно было уже убивать с особой жестокостью.  
— Рич, будь человеком, притарань еще кофе.  
Гвен точно не была готова сражаться с кофемашиной. Мысли вернулись к делу, она уже начала читать, когда Ричард подал голос:  
— Вам не следует увлекаться стимуляторами. Полезнее было бы высвободить несколько дней для отдыха, а потом вернуться к работе.  
— Нахпшел! — Гвен ткнула его в грудь, но с места не сдвинула.   
Пришлось возвращаться к делу без кофеина в крови. Сволочь пластиковая, учить ее вздумал. Он, что ли, работать за всех будет, если Гвен уйдет курить в джакузи?  
За спиной шептались, очень хотелось показать фак, но пришлось сдерживаться, прикрывая свой котел с паром глухой крышкой.

***

За стеклом в допросной сидел потрепанный парень — выглядел он лет на двадцать семь, не больше. Чистые руки, нелепые усишки, глаза вроде ясные, хотя не спал ночь — взяли в три двадцать пять, во время крупного рейда.  
— Шесть грамм льда, — сказала Гвен вслух. — Не наш размерчик.  
Выглядел он не как курьер и тем более не как любитель приложиться к бонгу. Мог быть шишкой повыше. Или новичком — тогда будет первая ходка.  
Тогда быстро станет как все.  
Гвен отвела взгляд и обнаружила, что за спиной неслышно возник Хэнк. Вот засранец, спать же должен был!  
Он тоже выглядел погано, с темными темными кругами под глазами. Пялился так, будто собирался принимать экзамен.  
— Тебя Тина сдернула?   
— Вам нужны все руки, — Хэнк пожал плечами. — Даже Коннор согласился.  
Ричард пялился со всем неодобрением.  
— Возможно, допрос надо вести мне.  
— Успеешь, — Гвен отмахнулась. — Я веду, вы смотрите и восхищаетесь.  
Она не стала ждать возражений и пошла в допросную, с налету повышая голос:  
— Мистер Джексон, тридцать два года мирной жизни без преступлений. И что теперь? Будем врать или сразу к делу?  
Парень поднял затравленный взгляд. Разведен, работает медбратом в госпитале Генри Форда, как раз в Центральном районе, но живет на севере, за Харпером. Та еще помойка.  
— Я не буду запираться. Вы все знаете, да? — Пацан смотрел за ее плечо.  
Гвен оглянулась. Ричард смотрел в фирменном своем ледяном стиле. Гвен щелкнула пальцами, переводя внимание на себя. Она тут главная!  
— Медбратьев почти всех заменили на андроидов, почти не осталось смен...  
— К делу. Красный лед.  
— Понимаете, у меня дочь, во втором классе, она болеет... Джине приходится работать полдня, я бы брал больше смен, но работы совсем нет... Ну вот я и...  
Обычные оправдания. Больные жены, дети и хомячки. Гвен нависла над ним всем телом, и мужик аж в стул вжался.  
— Откуда наркота, барыга? Сейчас запросто присядешь на три года, придется твоей бывшей дочку самой кормить. Раскалываешься — и получишь всего год.  
Как у него сразу забегали глазки. Врать будет.  
— Это же первый раз, понимаете? Первый раз! Я хотел попробовать, просто от отчаяния, никогда раньше, хоть записи посмотрите, я даже на красный свет не переходил, но приперло, понимаете? Джина нудит, дочка болеет постоянно, счета эти постоянно, смен нет совсем, работы нет! — он трагично вскинул брови. — Вам-то достаточно платят!   
— За право получить пулю в печень от невиноватых? Недостаточно, — Гвен оскалилась, и он снова вжался в стул. Почти готов, только додавить. — Колись, уебок! Кто поставщик? Где передавали груз? Где твоя точка?!  
На плечо легла рука, и Гвен раздраженно отмахнулась.   
— Я же не найду работу с судимостью... Я даже продать ничего не успел, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
При нем было семнадцать баксов, так что да — продать не успел. Если первая попытка... впрочем, какая разница. Барыг надо сажать.  
— Кто твой гребанный поставщик? — Гвен перегнулась через стол, глядя в глаза. Понизила голос, только чтобы заорать, сжимая воротник рубашки:  
— Отвечай! Кто! Твой! Поставщик!  
— Детектив Рид.  
Гвен оттолкнула Ричарда, швырнула Джексона на стул и выпрямилась. Трясется весь. Почти дозрел.  
— Сейчас мой андроид сходит за кофе, а мы побеседуем наедине, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Уверен, что хочешь этого?  
— Пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хотел ничего плохого, просто!..  
Гвен слышала продолжение, как наяву. Голос из прошлого: «Я не хотел ничего плохого, вы просто вынуждаете меня!»  
Голос говорил и говорил, она помнила слишком хорошо каждое слово в этой сраной воскресной проповеди: «Вам вечно нужно больше, больше, еще, тебе и твоей жадной мамаше, слышишь, дрянь? Нет у меня для вас денег, слышите, сучки? Я же не виноват!»  
— Я не виноват! — пискнул Джексон.  
Гвен одним движением накрутила воротник на кулак, нажимая на горло. Красные прожилки в глазах, слезы, красный нос, трясущиеся губы.  
Руку сдавило так, что пришлось разжать пальцы, и Ричард оттащил ее назад за шиворот. Грохнула дверь. Хэнк орал «Какого хрена! Рид, назад!»  
— Я все расскажу, я все расскажу, все... — Джексон рыдал, запрокинув голову. По его цыплячьей шее расплывались багровые пятна.  
Хэнк сделал жест Ричарду, и тот мгновенно ослабил хватку. Гвен резко высвободилась. Глаз подергивался в нервном тике.  
— Рассказывай, — приказал уже Хэнк.  
— Н-нет никакого поставщика. Я... я нашел просто пакетик, в ка-кармане пациента, п-привезли на скорой, б-башка разбита... Ре-решил поднять чуть-чуть денег, совсем нету... Нашел в сети, где ин-нтересуются, там парень был, Ноэль, просто и... я никогда раньше, но сейчас...  
— Интересуются, — уронил Хэнк. — Помнишь, где интересуются? Нам тоже интересно. Ты доехал до встречи, сможешь опознать, кто должен был покупать?  
Гвен проморгалась, обхватила себя руками, приходя в себя. Кто-то мощно облажался. Очень мощно. Детектив Рид всегда лажает. Детектив Рид никогда не станет сержантом Рид. Восхищайтесь, блядь.  
Она невнятно ругнулась, отошла к стене, оставляя работу настоящему профи. Это она должна была писать показания.  
Нет, нет. Уебок бы просто обоссался и ничего не сказал. Мелкое трусливое дерьмо. И Хэнк опять за ней прибирает. Гвен сжала шрам до боли, до ярких пятен в глазах.  
Господи, Джексон просто пешка, винтик, он ничего не знает и ничего не решает. Если первый раз, то отделается условкой. 

Хэнк ни слова не сказал, когда она уходила из допросной. И потом тоже. Джексона увели даже без наручников, он шарахнулся в сторону, обходя Гвен по дуге.  
Рядом остался только Ричард, и он тоже молчал — только пялился с укоризной.  
Несколько раз он делал странное движение, будто порывался придвинуться, но возвращался на предыдущую позицию. Диод мерцал из желтого в красный. Гвен уныло шлепнулась за стол и потерла виски.  
— Чего там по делам? Что-нибудь интересное?  
— Капитан Аллен передал, что они начинают задержание в Дирборне. Наше присутствие весьма желательно. Если вы, конечно, хотите...  
Гвен просто пошла на выход. Сказано присутствовать — значит, присутствовать. На задержаниях у Аллена обычно можно было сломать кому-нибудь нос.

***

Очередная ветка бесконечного дела: Тридцать шестой отследил крупный склад, но информация о задержании откуда-то протекла. Несколько — от трех до шестнадцати — говнюков забаррикадировались в старом двухэтажном складе с кучей оружия и льда. Сколько-то уже приняли, постоянно стреляли, и ситуация стремительно ухудшалась.  
Гвен осмотрела блокаду, хмыкнула. Реденько. Только Центральный и половина спецназа Тридцать шестого. Бронежиелет неудобно болтался на груди и норовил открыть живот, это слегка бесило. Надо было не выебываться и брать свой, апгрейженный. Все равно никто никуда пока не бежал.  
Аллен появился рядом, вынырнув из-за щитов.  
— О, кэп. Заложники есть?   
— Вероятно, нет. По крайней мере, нам ими не угрожали.  
— Будем считать, что нет.  
Неплохо. Это развязывало руки. Гвен напомнила себе: брать живьем. Взятых потом еще допрашивать.   
Может, они слишком долго друг на друга смотрели. Гвен улыбнулась и тронула висок:  
— Я все помню, кэп. Живой спецназовец лучше успешной операции.  
Аллен тоже улыбнулся. За этот год у него точно прибавилось седых волос. И не высыпался, как обычно — вон какие синяки под глазами. На секунду почти стало жаль, что расстались. Это было давно, напомнила себе Гвен.  
Просто Аллен был слишком хорошим для нее. Слишком мягким, теплым вне работы. Слишком много опеки, и никакого драйва.  
Гвен снова потерла висок, переключаясь на дело.  
— Ты точно в порядке? — Аллен протянул ей бутылку с подкисленной водой. Стало чуть лучше. — Снова кофе глушишь литрами?  
— В норме. Немного проебалась с утра.  
Гвен глянула на Ричарда. Тот изучал здание, как примерный коп. Ладно, пора было возвращаться к работе.  
Она присоединилась к брифингу с остальными добровольцами, рассматривая план здания: целый лабиринт из мелких комнатушек и проходов — их сдавали помесячно под хранение всякого хлама.  
Присоединились и Хэнк с Коннором.   
— Использовать газ? Выкурим их нахрен, там разберемся. Или просто подождем.  
— Они могут уничтожить улики, — вмешался Ричард. — Рискованно.  
В бронике было уже совсем жарко. Гвен не вмешивалась, больше рассматривая само здание. Ей что-то не нравились окна второго этажа: мелкие, узенькие, под самым потолком.  
Как бойницы. Казалось, или там шло движение? Траектория нехорошая: пули могли пройти над щитами. Можно было снять пистолет с предохранителя и унять слегка внутреннее ликование. Она тут не для стрельбы по тарелочкам. Нужно взять их живыми. Хотя бы некоторых.   
Мегафон в руках Аллена кашлял и хрипел, то и дело беря высокие ноты:  
— Покиньте помещение с поднятыми руками!  
Окошко медленно открывалось, поблескивая на солнце — а потом взорвалось осколками. Гвен рявкнула «Ложись», сбивая Ричарда на землю. Аллен рухнул рядом, пули грохали по щитам, по машинам — прямо очередями. Кто-то утробно выл.  
Охуеть какой боезапас.  
— Нужно отступать! — Гвен тряхнула Аллена — жив вообще? Вроде не зацепило, глаза ясные.  
— Отступаем.  
Щиты подняли, попятились, как крабы, и наконец-то град пуль поредел. Зато гулко посвистывало сверху: снайперы заняли позиции, подавляя огонь.  
— Андерсона ко мне направьте, — приказал Аллен. — Серьезно задело?   
Голоса раздавались со всех сторон. Кто-то заорал в мегафон: «Офицер ранен, повторяю, офицер ранен, направьте помощь!»  
Снова загрохотало: перезарядились. Кто-то вскочил и сразу упал, уволокли — но под таким огнем даже носилки не вынести. Снайперы не могли толком достать — угол не подходил.  
— Предлагаю штурм, — Гвен перекатилась в сторону, и землю сразу взбило фонтаном. — Большинство наверху, я смогу пройти понизу и зажать их. Стреляют не больше пятерых.  
— А если больше? Рид, прибьют же.  
— Снизу не стреляют, только сверху. Я открою дорогу для штурма, тихо и мирно, без героизма.  
Ричард поднял голову:  
— Я возражаю!  
Кто бы его слушал. Гвен дождалась короткого кивка. Достаточный приказ.   
Она пришла в движение: перекатами, пробежками, короткими рывками от укрытия к укрытию. Снайперы заработали активнее, отвлекая от нижнего этажа, щиты переносили назад, и дальше были уже старые контейнеры, погрузчик, какая-то срань. Дверь мудилы заперли, но окна снизу были пошире, и Гвен без труда забралась в ближайшее, подтянувшись на руках. Нужно было открыть основные ворота: их не заварили, просто заперли изнутри.   
В здании грохот автоматов заглушал даже мысли, и Гвен без труда вырубила громилу, который сторожил проход. Роллета потянулась наверх. Дело сделано. Можно выкатиться и вернуться за щиты.  
И один живой задержанный в наличии. Его будет достаточно, прошептал мерзкий голосок внутри. Тем более грохот выстрелов снова утих. Расстреляли очередную порцию. Это почти безопасно.  
Она сделала шаг назад, глубже в лабиринт, начиная собственную охоту. Перекрыть им все выходы, зажать на втором этаже, не давая спуститься.  
Минимизировать потери, думала она и считала патроны. Зачем терять такую славную позицию, думала она, подтягиваясь в пролете. Перекрытия оказались картонными, она стреляла на звук, на шорохи, определяя успех по крикам.  
В магазине осталось два... один... Гвен потянулась перезарядить, привалившись к стене. В затылок ткнулось горячее дуло.  
— Босс, у меня заложник, баба. Сейчас за ней выйдем.  
Бахнул выстрел, дуло пропало. Гвен мягко уронила себя на пол, перекатилась и чуть не разрядила последний патрон в знакомую рожу.  
Ричард протянул ей руку, и Гвен использовала ее как трамплин, взлетая на коробки и падая на головы пары оставшихся. Один улетел в стену, второй — здоровенный! — почти достал ее ножом, но Гвен успела первой. Она била и била его головой о железный пол, пока не оттащили за шкирку.   
Она пыталась брыкаться, но сил уже не хватало. Снизу раздавался грохот ног. Штурм шел вовсю, а она висела в хватке, как котенок в мамашкиной пасти.  
— Рич, башку оторву!  
— Я могу вас отпустить? Вы больше не будете делать глупостей?  
К ним тоже заглянули, молодая девчонка.  
— Раненые есть? У вас кровь.  
— Да не моя же! Пхлядь, Рич, выпусти меня уже!  
Коленки немного тряслись — отходняк. Гвен сделала пару шагов и сползла по стенке, но сунувшегося Рича ткнула в плечо — пусть пиздует уже. Отвалил. Хорошо.  
Мысли потихоньку возвращались на место. Скольких она перебила? Блядь, идиотка, это же не военный штурм!  
А вот и Аллен. Его только не хватало.  
— Гвен, ты в норме?  
— Какие потери?  
— Небольшие.  
Вот только этих трагических бровок не хватало. Гвен постаралась не встречаться с ним взглядом.   
— Хэнка сильно задело? Я в норме, не парься.  
— В ногу, жить будет. Блядь, Рид, что это было? В мою смену игры в Чудо-Женщину запрещены!  
Гвен все-таки поднялась. Она сама слегка прихрамывала — растянула где-то щиколотку. Ничего серьезнее порезов. Лестница оказалась крутой и неудобной, и одна бы она спускалась целую вечность. Тут были уже скорые и полицейские дроны, разгонявшие операторских дронов. Все телекомпании уже тут как тут, блядь.  
Хэнк сидел в стороне, парамедик бинтовал ему ногу, а кровь еще не останавливалась. Еще нескольких ребят и девчат в форме укладывали на носилки. И рядок черных пакетов. Шестеро, значит, кончились, и только троих паковали в наручники.  
Коннор стоял со снайперкой напротив Ричарда и мигал на него диодом. Тот кивал.  
Гвен отвлеклась, умываясь — и тут он оказался напротив.  
— Капитан Фаулер только что подтвердил ваше временное отстранение, детектив Рид.  
— Ты охуел? Мне послышалось?  
— Я в своем рапорте порекомендовал принять меры. Вы нарушили приказ капитана Аллена и поставили всю операцию под угрозу.   
Ричард говорил сейчас как жестянка. Сучий оживший пылесос. Статуя, блядь, командора.  
— Ты охуел на меня стучать?!  
Аллен перехватил руку, не дал толкнуть:  
— Подтверждаю отстранение.  
Он скрестил руки. Ну да, помощь больше не нужна, можно и беситься. Рич отошел, и Аллен заговорил снова, помягче:  
— Слушай, это становится хуже. Ты не думала все-таки, ну...  
— Лечиться? Я в норме.  
— Шесть трупов, один — с пробитым черепом. Кончай мутировать в Хищника, тебе не идет.  
Гвен промолчала. Аллен тронул было за плечо, но она скинула руку — и он ушел. Оставил ее одну, конечно.  
В конце концов, она всегда оставалась одна.

В машине пробрало холодом — забыла отрубить кондей. Броник лежал на пассажирском сидении, надпись «полиция» забрызгана чужой кровью. В голове было пусто и гулко.  
Дорога осталась где-то там, снаружи. Зачем Гвен вообще поперлась в участок?  
Она не пошла орать на Фаулера, свернула в курилку.   
Пусть сами выгребают, без нее.   
В конце концов, они все правы. Она ебанутая. Найнс поступил по инструкции, а не просто выебывался. Только глаза б его пафосную рожу не видели.  
Гвен судорожно вытянула сигарету, закашлялась, давясь горечью. Потом еще одну и еще, пока в комнатушке не повис густой дым.  
Здорово тошнило, но Гвен продолжала курить, часто смаргивая. Интересно, надолго ее выгнали? Уволят нахуй. Она бы уволила. Ебанутая же. Сама б там легла и остальных подставила.  
Чудом пронесло. Просто чудом. Хорошо, что она ебашила тренировки все эти месяцы.   
Хлопнула дверь, впуская свежий воздух и Ричарда.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Испарись нахуй, — Гвен сдавила пачку, ломая последние сигареты. — Пиздуй отсюда.  
— Мне следует подать запрос о переводе?  
— Да мне срать. Исчезни уже!  
Он все стоял и пялился, так что Гвен оттолкнула его с дороги и вышла, звонко приложив дверь об косяк. Пора домой.  
В участок она так и не завернула.

Двое суток отстранения. «Всего-то, — думала она, отмывая с лица въевшуюся нефть, или в чем там измазаться умудрилась. — Снова будут курсы управления гневом и все на свете. Зарплату урежут небось. Нахер».  
Потом она лежала лицом в подушку. Запах пороха оставался с ней, въелся под кожу, пропитал все. Дым и порох.  
Терминал бесяче пищал, пришлось открыть, чтобы вырубить звук.  
«Мне очень жаль, что сегодня я не смог помочь. Надеюсь, мы сможем работать вместе. Ситуация те...»  
Гвен швырнула телефон с угол и накрыла голову подушкой. Звонок, еще один... затихло. Стена холодной черной воды отрезала все чувства, все звуки, пока, наконец-то, ничего не осталось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите за долгий перерыв, у меня были некоторые жизненные сложности, успешно разрешившиеся (или перешедшие в менее критический статус)  
> Возвращаюсь к нормальной жизни, надеюсь


	7. Дело о наркоте: отстранение

Нет, конечно, это не было первым отстранением в ее жизни. Гвен вылетала с работы и на подольше, а тут — два дня. Только два дня. Можно отоспаться, подлечиться. Гвен старательно цеплялась за эти мысли: как она устроит себе передышку, марафон давно отложенных фильмов. Может, бухнуть? Нет, алкозагул тут будет совсем не в тему: уже в четверг снова нужно выйти на работу.   
Мини-отпуск среди недели, вот так. В деньгах не так много и потеряет. 

Гвен лежала в кровати и старательно убеждала себя, что не расстроена. Не очень получалось. Пришлось выгонять себя из-под простыни и хромать на кухню. Солнце палило как пиздец, она не привыкла вставать так поздно, и теперь башка просто раскалывалась.  
Где там Рич... на диване нет. А, конечно — он ее заложил и наказан. Или она наказана. В общем, ура, всем плохо. Где этот чертов кофе?  
Шкафчики встретили ее сверкающей чистотой и непривычным порядком. Коробочки какие-то, не было же... Видно, Ричу не нравились специи, рассыпающиеся из пакетов.   
Да где кофе-то? Под руку попала полупустая пачка растворяшки, забитая в угол. Гвен вытащила терминал и выбрала завтрак в ближайшем кафе. К черту готовку.  
В ожидании она устроилась на диванчике и ощутила, какую там яму промял Рич. Ничего себе! Пришлось переползти на «свою» сторону. Ладно, зато ноги удобно складывать.  
Гвен старательно отвлекалась от пачки непрочитанных сообщений. Открыла привычно дела, но все перекрывали серые заглушки: отстранение, нет доступа. Голова все еще гудела, дурацкий кофе не помогал. Она почти не спала ночью, смотрела сраные кошмары, как в телевизоре. Экранизировать бы — озолотиться можно. Ладно, хватит ныть. Гвен открыла входящие, выбрала новые — все от Ричарда. Каждые пятнадцать минут с шести тридцати, секунда в секунду: «Возможно, нам следует встретиться. Пожалуйста, напишите ответ, когда проснетесь». «Мне очень жаль, что ситуация сложилась именно так». «Возможно, вы все-таки решите поговорить — я буду ждать звонка».  
Остальные Гвен выбрала и удалила, не читая. Вряд ли он разнообразил нытье. Чего распсиховался... Хотя сама-то. От окна пиликнуло, пришлось выколупывать себя из-под пледа и открывать.   
Ладно, с восьми поток сообщений вроде иссяк. Завалило работой или понял, что нехуй доебывать. Неважно.

Каппучино был не таким прикольным, как обычно. Привыкла к хорошему. Ничего, обратно к офисной кислятине приноровится. Печенье тоже не хрустело, как надо. Мел какой-то на вкус, а не печенье. Когда в дверь позвонили, Гвен с облегчением его выкинула. Наверняка заблудившийся во времени коммивояжер или проповедники какой-то хуйни. Утро вторника, какого хрена.  
— Привет, подруга! — Линда сгребла ее и чмокнула в щеку, встав на цыпочки. Из-за ее спины радостно помахал Тим.  
Гвен кивнула ему, осмотрелась: улица как вымерла.   
— Какими ветрами?  
— Твой напарник связался с Тимом и сказал, что ты сегодня не выйдешь гулять. Я с данью и дарами!   
Гвен посторонилась, пуская их внутрь. Вот какого хрена Рич еще и сюда настучал?  
Не хотел, чтобы она сидела одна. Ладно, это было даже мило. Гвен не догадалась бы позвать Линду — забыла, что она-то не работает с восьми до восьми.  
От сумки Тима пахло ванилью и корицей. Неплохо.  
Они выглядели нормальными, здоровыми и счастливыми, а что еще надо копу для радости? Никаких синяков на друзьях и их глупых андроидах.  
Линда задергала носом и уставилась на стаканчик голодным взглядом.  
— Я взял декаф, — сказал Тим. — Сейчас сварю.  
Он свалил на кухню прямой наводкой.   
Гвен уступила непродавленную сторону дивана подруге, а сама устроилась в яме. Теперь они были почти на одном уровне — маленькая хрупкая Линда даже чуть-чуть возвышалась над Гвен. Осмотрела с тревогой, увидела сбитые в мясо костяшки, поджала губы. Неловко было так сидеть. Как в школе.  
«Гвен, почему ты опять отлупила Билла и его компанию?» — «Потому что они задирали юбку Молли!» — «Но это же не повод! Надо решать проблемы цивилизованно».  
Реланиум, контроль агрессии. Гвен скормила унитазу, наверное, полтонны этой херни.  
— Запретили геройства, дорогая?  
— Отстранили на пару дней. Не ценят. Говорят, нельзя ломать людям лица, даже если они готовы нашпиговать вас всех свинцом.  
— Гвендолен-варвар, каменный двуручный топор, шкура собственноручно убитого леопарда, и прекрасный принц у ее мускулистых ног, обложка комикса, — Линда заключила подругу в рамку из пальцев. — Будешь много выебываться — нарисую и сорву три награды.  
— Нахпшла, — Гвен хмыкнула, устраиваясь на диване ногами на спинку. — Всего-то поперек спецназа полезла. Аллен обиделся.  
— Только обиделся? Какой он все-таки хороший мальчик.  
Обе засмеялись, и стало чуть менее погано.   
Тим явился, сервировав на разделочной доске вместо подноса целую кучу всего: маленькие разноцветные миндальные пироженки — как их там, макаруны? — сладкие бисквиты, пригоршню конфет — необычных, красивых, явно не из коробки.  
По пути сюда они, кажется, обнесли шоколадный бутик.   
— Я убрал мороженое и лимонад в холодильник. Мисс Гвен, мне точно не нужно ничего заказать? Почти ничего нет.  
— Тим, просто скажи уже «спасибо» и не изображай Дживса, — приказала Линда. — Он мне уже все уши прожужжал, как благодарен за спасение, и как все было преужасно.  
— Я все еще терпеть не могу андроидов, — заметила Гвен. Диод на виске Тима полыхнул красным, и она рассмеялась. — Но это не мешает вас спасать, если нужно. Люди мне тоже не особо.  
Вроде проехали. Тим устроился рядом с Линдой, робко положил ладонь ей на пальцы, и та не отдернула руку. Кофе был почти таким же вкусным, как у Ричарда. Может, чуток похуже.  
Пироженки оказались просто офигенными. Гвен хрустела миндальными крышечками, и жизнь постепенно светлела. Ладно, не все так плохо. Практически отпуск. Она и правда почти надорвалась.  
— Не хочешь пойти с нами на пляж? Как раз оборудовали новый на Сент-Клер, я хочу проверить. Говорят, вода просто идеальная. Ты ж у нас морской котик.  
— Больше нет.  
Гвен зажмурилась, стараясь не думать, остановить... Поздно. Ей резко стало холодно в жарком доме. Она съежилась, обхватила себя руками.  
Не сразу стало понятно, что ее обнимают снаружи, поверх кокона.  
— Прости, прости. Прости. Я не думала... что-то военное? Не говори, если не хочешь.  
Вцепиться в нее, ткнуться в мягкое плечо... вроде отпустило. Гвен выдохнула, разжала пальцы и вздрогнула — оставила отпечаток-синяк.   
— Тим, у меня аптечка в ящике возле кровати, притащи что-нибудь с гепарином, у меня пара мазей есть. Я не хотела. Забыла, какая у тебя кожа тонкая.  
— Да ничего, сама виновата. Скажу, что перформанс, — Линда криво улыбнулась, в глазах стояли слезы.   
— Ничего ты не виновата. Эй, феечка, все хорошо, — Гвен забрала мазь, осторожно намазала синяк. — Я же не рассказывала.   
Все равно в горле встал комок. Только Хэнк слышал эту историю целиком. Тогда, когда еще был ее другом.  
— Я не поэтому ушла из армии, — предупредила Гвен. — Просто перевелась на другие операции, а потом пришлось уволиться, когда мама заболела. А то так и гоняла бы по горячим точкам. Просто это была одна из первых боевых вылазок. Я тогда еще не привыкла.   
Она помолчала. Линда тоже молчала — уютно так, тепло. Удивительно, как они не стали врагами: когда-то Линда была нынешней ее бывшего, «прекрасная, хрупкая и женственная, не то что ты, мужик с сиськами». Они должны были ненавидеть друг друга, а не сидеть в обнимку. Тим деликатно ушел и вернулся с еще одной порцией кофе, а потом отсел в сторонку. Старался не мешать, и это Гвен ценила.   
— Знаешь, я не против, если ты будешь делать из этого картины, — призналась Гвен хрипло. — Если вдруг захочешь. Это была третья высадка, не боевая, а тренировочная, у нас не было оружия. Просто учились преодолевать сложные пещерные комплексы перед реальным нырком на «кипятке». Но что-то пошло по пизде, и «кипяток» сам к нам пришел. Знаешь, когда по воде стреляют, пули в воде, как нити пузырьков. Вот палили так, что вода как будто кипела, а у нас нихуя, даже защищаться нечем, прятались в кавернах, воздух кончился, пришлось вылезать под огнем. Треть только добралась. Мне прострелили руку, куратор и половина друзей из учебки на дне остались. Я просто ненавижу воду, понимаешь?  
— Я просто не думала... — Линда погладила ее по щеке. — Ты здорово держишься. Честно, я просто горжусь тобой, дорогая. Ты не говорила с психологом?  
— Говорила, — соврала Гвен. — Жизнь продолжается вроде?  
— Конечно, продолжается.  
После недолгого уютного молчания Линда начала было рассказывать про свой новый проект — городская мифология, андроиды как воплощение пугающих образов прошлого, но в дверь постучали. Потом позвонили.  
Гвен рыкнула и выудила себя с дивана.  
— Кого, пхлядь, принесло!  
Линда поспешила за ней и любопытно выглянула из-за спины. Снаружи торчали два очень стремных «вывернутых» андроида с кукольными личиками, и Гвен их определенно знала. Да, при свете дня они выглядели даже более жуткими, чем в темноте.   
— Так, кто из вас уже знает английский? Чего приперлись? Все в норме?  
— Ты их знаешь?  
— Это те, с баржи, — Гвен махнула куда-то в сторону озера. — Русские андроиды.  
— Офигенные!  
Эти двое медленно и синхронно поклонились.  
— Диди Гвенрид, мы оба понимаем английский язык теперь, и пришли принести благодарность за спасение наших близких. Диди Саман приготовила для вам джалеби в знак признательности. Это хороший джалеби.   
Гвен открыла и закрыла рот. Она что-то не догоняла, как реагировать. Что это вообще за джа, дже...   
— Наши уважаемые бахнум проходят курс лечения, они невозможно выходить на прогулку, к нашей печали, — церемонно проговорил второй.  
Так, это уже было не ок. Месяц прошел, какого хрена они все еще в больнице? Гвен думала, что они давным-давно в миграционном центре, получают документы беженцев.   
— Внутрь. Рассказывайте. Все живы?  
Сейчас, когда взгляд привык немного, Гвен уже видела, что они разные: правый чуть повыше, с черными глазами и длинными ресницами, удивительно красивый для такого, хм, существа. Второй был пониже, коренастый, глаза отливали каким-то красным оттенком; он больше молчал и приветливо улыбался, сложив руки на груди. Что-то намекало в его манере держаться, что он мог быть даже военным андроидом, а первый вообще здорово напоминал Тима. Даже голос звучал похоже, мягкий, уютный:  
— Благодарим за приглашение. Люди нашей семьи проходят курсы реабилитации после пережитого, и две дочери диди Саман до сих пор принимают лекарства. Доктора говорят, что они прогноз положительный, и терапия будет работать как положено.  
Второй выложил из термосумки тарелку забавных ватрушек. Ошеломительно запахло лимоном и почему-то розой. На вкус они были как материализовавшееся хрусткое наслаждение.   
— Офигенно круто. Передай диди Саман. Линда, попробуй!  
— Да ты в дверь не пройдешь, это ж сплошной сахар!  
— Проем расширю. Не кипиши, разок можно. Так что там с вашими? Ребенок в норме, откачали? Как вас зовут, кстати?  
— Да, маленькая Нани уже хорошо, — второй из андроидов соединил руки, — Боится спать без света. Это тоже пройдет со временем, доктора так сказали. Нас помогли оформить документы, и теперь мы ищем работу и смотрим жилье для того, чтобы всех было достаточно места, когда все наши люди будут объявлены здоровые.   
— Мы не подходящие для программного обеспечения Америки, приходится учить язык как люди, медленно. Мы приносим извинения за ошибки, — сказал красноглазый. — Меня зовут Реза, мой уважаемый близкий друг — Зиа.   
Черноглазый поклонился еще раз, прижав руку к груди.  
— Так, так, стоп! — Линда вскинула руку. — Гвен, жопа, ты не сказала, что сама их вытаскивала! Они же были под водой?!   
— Мы отправляться из порта Пакистана два месяц назад... — заговорил Зиа. — Чтобы избежать разбирательство в суде из-за обвинения в лесбийстве Лейлы, дочери диди Саман. Я и Реза грозило уничтожить, мы старые андроид, уже ненужные, поэтому бежать из страны.  
Он излагал последовательно: как они искали перевозчика, как попали в шторм в океане, и как удачно, что последние деньги потратили на регенератор воздуха, который спас людей, когда баржа затонула. Он немного путался, вставлял слова на хинди, но излагал очень ровно и аккуратно. Линда вытащила скетчбук и делала зарисовки: как андроиды посматривают друг на друга, как держатся, ловила выражения кукольных лиц, внимательно слушая историю; а вот Гвен слегка отключилась, обламывая вкусняшку по краям. Терминал пискнул.  
Ричард.  
«Я все еще считаю, что это решение было к лучшему. Я могу принести кофе».  
Нахрен его. Гвен не стала отвечать.  
История подошла к завершению: Зиа в красках описывал, как из крайнего отчаяния появилась великолепная сияющая женщина с андроидами, и принесла спасение.   
— Так, так, я все поняла, — Линда свернула скетчбук. — У меня есть для вас работа. Для вас всех. Мне нужны натурщики, денег пока не особо, но зато бесплатное жилье и тириум, или вы на электричестве?  
— Тириум, — Реза тревожно посмотрел на Зиа. — Мы использовать тириум. Нас много!  
— У меня двухэтажная квартира, нижний этаж весь ваш, только в мастерской ничего не переставлять. Оклемаетесь, потом нормальную работу найдете!  
Тим посмотрел на Гвен, как будто она могла отговорить сумасшедшую хозяйку, та качнула головой — не собиралась даже. Линда взрослая девочка, а дверь на лестницу между уровнями квартиры была с неплохим замком.   
— Это же не навсегда, — успокоила его Линда. — Годик-два, я как раз хотела попробовать другую технику. Считайте, что я плачу за вдохновение.   
Оба русских уставились на Гвен.  
— Диди Гвенрид... — пискнул Зиа. — Ваша почтенная подруга, она ведь достойная доверия женщина?   
Она ужасная женщина, и ест мужчин на завтрак, как и я, хотела сказать Гвен, но вместо этого ухмыльнулась.   
— Она будет вас рисовать. Сидя, стоя, лежа и в любых других позах. И если она поведет себя недостойно, то я приду и отшлепаю ее по заднице, а потом заставлю платить штраф и компенсацию в вашу пользу. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что она так себя поведет. А если вы попробуете что-нибудь с ней сделать, я откушу вам голову.  
Реза удивительно спокойно кивнул, взял товарища за руку, и та засветилась синим: вышел на прямую связь. Вот как это выглядело под скином. Забавно.  
— Мы с радостью принимаем приглашение, но должны передать и нашим людям, — Зиа церемонно поклонился.  
Напряжение чуть-чуть спало, и Линда моментом решила обговаривать прямо сейчас. Когда она так перла напролом, ее только противотанковый еж мог остановить, и то не факт. Подхватив андроидов, она рванула в больницу: сразу забирать тех, кто уже в порядке, чтобы прямо сегодня начать новый проект. Они скомкано попрощались с Гвен и отчалили.  
В доме сразу стало тихо и пусто. Гвен фыркнула, возвращаясь на диван. Открыла было окошко ответа, подумала — и закрыла. Что-то она пока не хотела никого видеть, и Ричарда — особенно. Лучше съесть еще этих джей-пончиков, пока теплые.

***

Не прошло и получаса, как в дверь снова позвонили. Гвен обреченно отложила терминал и пошла открывать — кого там снова принесло? К ней никто, кроме чертова Ричарда, в гости не ходил!  
— Какого... Тина? Что-то случилось?  
Коллега радостно взмахнула свободной рукой. На второй висела здоровенная сумка, забитая готовой едой.   
— Тебя отстранили, вот что случилось! — Тина заглянула ей через плечо. — И твоего Кена тут для разнообразия не тусит, так что я пришла с едой и моральной поддержкой, сестра трэша.   
— У меня еще есть эти, как их, данунахи.  
— Ого! Джалеби!  
Тина могла о себе позаботиться, уж точно. Она схватила «пончик», откусила и прямо с ним во рту пошла загружать Гвен холодильник. Оставалось только расслабиться и радоваться.  
— Изменяла моим наггетсам? — Тина высунулась с кухни, продолжая жевать данунах.  
— Как последняя гастрономическая развратница. Линда заходила. Чего там в участке нового?  
— Трупы, наркота. Твой Кен ходит, как тень отца Гамлета. Кэп сказал, что учения назначены в начале июля и никак их не сдвинуть.  
— Это ж через две недели!  
— Ну вот и пиздец, — Тина взмахнула рукой. — Надеюсь, Андерсоны разгребут побыстрее. А то тебя выгнали, они ебашат сутками, а кто выступать будет, Уилсон? Я? Да ну нахер. Список участков, кто против кого, еще тоже не повесили.  
— Разобьют случайной сеткой?  
— Вроде того.  
Тина схватила еще один джей-пончик. Джа-ле-би, повторила про себя Гвен. Надо запомнить. Офигенные же. К счастью, Тина не стала тащить сладости, только полноценную еду. Что-то никто не верил, что Гвен способна себя прокормить.  
— Уже все треплются, что на тебя твой Кен запал. Смотри, нас так шипперить перестанут! Мы рискуем!  
Гвен фыркнула, прислоняясь к столу рядом. С Тиной всегда было шумно и уютно.  
— Да с чего все взяли, что я лесбиянка? Ну серьезно!   
— Потому что у тебя слава вагины дентаты и откусывающей головы злобной суки? — Тина невинно улыбнулась. Гвен зарылась в волосы обеими руками.  
— Мою вагину зря недооценивают... Но пфлядь, Тин-Тин, я посадила одного, ровно одного мудака, почему остальные-то так всполошились? Рыльце в пушку?   
— Это Бена-то? Свой парень, спецназовец и лучший друг всех засранцев отдела? Ну да, у кого и рыльце. А Майклу ты пробила в череп так, что у него все еще не все этапы восстановления пройдены. Криса унизила на общих соревнованиях, его кэп до сих пор на тебя бычит, говорит, бедняжка никак не отойдет.  
— Эй, ну это было нечестно, он меня сам вызвал!  
— Думал, что ты девочка-девочка, и не надерешь жопу ему и всему его отряду.  
— Я не виновата, что служила в армии, пока эти сосунки в танчики гоняли.  
— Ох, Гвен...   
— Мне надо-то немного. Ну мозг чтоб был хоть какой-то, чтоб не трус, ну стояк покрепче. Чтобы слышал, чего мне нравится, и не сдыхал в койке моментально, как этот, как его...  
— Марк. Да, он до сих пор ноет, что на баб смотреть тошно. Ты прям Гвиневра-разрушитель хрупкого мужского эго, — Тина откусила огромный кусок джалеби, закашлялась от сахарной пудры и продолжила. — Андроид тебе нужен, вот что я скажу.   
— Не, Тин, я не готова встречаться со своим вибратором, он слишком много знает.  
— Не встречайся с вибратором. Вокруг полно сообразительных пластиковых ребят, и я уверена, что со стояком у них нормально, а остальное посмотришь лично. Я уж молчу про твоего ледяного принца — не прет, так и ладно; но видно же, хуево тебе одной.   
Гвен отвела взгляд. Иногда, конечно, Тина бывала наивной печенькой, но тут попала точно в цель.   
— Знаешь, мне просто нужно время, чтобы избавиться от послевкусия всего этого говна.   
Они устроились вдвоем на диване, Гвен устало опустила голову на теплое плечо. Тина обнимала за талию, устроив поудобнее. Почему-то с парнями так редко получалось, всегда вылезал какой-то сраный подтекст.   
Тина не раз говорила, что если Гвен вдруг откроет в себе бисексуальность — за ней не занимать, но вот сейчас держала за плечи, дышала в волосы и совершенно не лезла руками. Просто близкая, дорогая подруга.  
Не только андроидам нужно обниматься.  
С девчонками было хорошо почти так же, как когда-то, на заре времен — с братом. Гвен зарылась в плечо, выгоняя непрошенную мысль. Она немного скучала.  
— Я принесла терминал, — заговорщически шепнула Тина. — Можешь покопаться в актуальном, только правь без фирменного стиля, кэп мне башку оторвет.  
— Поняла, только смотреть, обещаю!  
И Гвен не собиралась нарушать слово.

***

Второй день шел попроще. Гвен даже выбралась из дома — ну а хуле, солнце, лето. Глаз все время цеплялся за людей в форме. Военных и полицейских на улицах все еще было больше обычного, хотя революция уже полгода как прошла.  
Ноги сами понесли старым патрульным маршрутом через старый парк, в стороне от центра. Там, где Гвен гуляла еще девчонкой, когда жизнь вырулила из пике и стала вдруг охуенной. Сейчас в нем остались только руины аттракционов. Вот тут, на карусели, каталась сама Гвен вместе с братом, и мама, еще здоровая, только с вечно опухшими руками, неистово махала из-за ограды. А вот тут, у пещеры с Кракеном, Коул лопал мороженое и хохотал, уворачиваясь от Хэнка. Мелкий обожал морские глубины и знал три тыщи рыб.  
За ограду и дальше, через чахлые скверы, заросшие без андроидов-садовников, подземными переходами и рискованными пробежками через шоссе. Бедными улочками с играющими детьми, под шумный монорельс, вдоль приличных районов, тихих, как кладбище — среда, все на работе.  
В окнах фирм виднелись сосредоточенные женщины за терминалами, пара андроидов дружелюбно болтали через живую изгородь, и ни на ком не было униформы Киберлайф.   
Чуть дальше небольшая толпа обступила другого андроида. Гвен подошла шугануть, но они не нападали, а внимательно слушали. Андроид — симпатичный блондинчик — уверенно втирал про объединенное сопротивление капиталистическому обществу потребления, равно выжимающему и выкидывающему что пластиковых, что мясных рабочих. Забавно. Гвен тоже постояла, погрела уши, а потом отправилась дальше.  
Можно было продолжить старый патрульный маршрут, но она свернула к зоопарку. Огромная территория, несколько сотен квадратных километров на базе национального парка, где для людей был только небольшой закуток на юге, а дальше ученые старательно восстанавливали исчезающие виды ближайших климатических зон.  
Гвен сто лет здесь не была. Вечно не было времени, хотя с директрисой они иногда переписывались: уродов, лезущих к дикой живности, хватало.

Народу хватало, хоть и будний день. Живность повылезала из нор и с удовольствием общалась с посетителями. Гвен ускорилась, не задерживаясь у обезьян и пары дружелюбных волков, тыкающихся лобешниками в смотрителя. Тот показывал смертельный номер: отобрать у волка булочку, кинутую каким-то долбоебом.  
У зебр прибавились два смешных тонконогих жеребенка, вольер с мартышками перестроили и наконец-то добавили защитное стекло, уже украшенное изнутри коричневыми блямбами.   
В конце аллеи раздавался дикий грохот — так, что люди шарахались. Красотка Нтомби с энтузиазмом гоняла по вольеру пластиковое ведро, поддавая по нему лапами.  
— Медоед из рода медоедов, покорителей саванн, — пробормотала Гвен, помахав ей рукой.  
Нтомби заметила движение и кинулась к двойной решетчатой стенке, неистово гукая и топорща светлый мех на затылке. Рядом к решетке прилип мелкий светленький пацан, влепив нос в щелочку.  
— Па! Это кто!  
— Помнишь своего любимого Росомаху? Это его африканский кузен.  
Рядом с пацаном стоял андроид, и что-то в них было знакомое. Как будто родственники, очень красивые, только один из пластика. Чуть в стороне стоял темнокожий андроид и невысокая темноволосая женщина с явными чертами коренной американки. Тут уж Гвен вспомнила: Джереми Сандерс, и это, видно, Эмма — со своими андроидами. Как их там?.. Сэм и Джейк? Нет, Джон. Не арестованы, значит. Никто их не разобрал. Выкрутились, засранцы. Гвен неостановимо улыбалась.  
Она старательно смотрела на свою медоедку. Та продолжила убивать ведро, и весьма успешно — от него отлетали здоровенные куски. Любое другое животное поранилось бы, но Нтомби было хоть бы хны.  
Да уж. Точить зубы о пластик одно удовольствие.  
— Это та девушка-детектив! — звонко сказал Джереми. — Па, помнишь ее?  
Тот вспомнил — аж шарахнулся. Эмма подошла, небрежно протащив на буксире Джона:  
— Детектив Рид! Не имела чести поблагодарить лично.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Все просто замечательно. Мне пришлось перевестись на чуть более короткие дистанции, но это ничего. Счастье, что проблемы вскрылись раньше, чем случилось непоправимое.  
— Мама купила мне игрушки! — крикнул Джереми, залезая ей под руки. — И подписку на канал про космос!  
— Не на один, — Эмма улыбалась спокойно и уверенно. Андроиды старательно держались за ее спиной, возвышаясь на две головы.  
Гвен скомкано поздравила и поспешила оставить их без своей компании. У этой Эммы был чертовски проницательный взгляд, а тут и так поперек рожи написано «пиздец как облажалась», и кулаки в подсохших струпьях.  
Отца семейства видно не было. Гвен оглянулась — и снова напоролась на пронзительный взгляд.   
Ну нахрен. Она не любила избыток благодарностей.   
В конце аллеи — там, где начинались террариумы — показалась целеустремленная девчонка, ведущая за руку другую знакомую женщину: невысокую, хрупкую, с неровной короткой стрижкой и нечеловечески совершенным лицом. Гвен выругалась под нос и свернула на тропку, ведущую зебрам. Ну к черту, повылезли.  
Впрочем, она рисковала: взгляд то и дело выхватывал знакомые лица. Парень, которого откачивали во время нападения на банк. Грандиозный квадратный папаша-дварф, которого Гвен вытаскивала из разбитой машины, когда еще работала патрульной. Бледный долговязый пацан, заявлявший полтора года назад на угрозы со стороны банды — гляди-ка, жив до сих пор. А выебывался так, будто хотел себя пораньше угробить.  
Мысли ушли в сторону банд: их как будто специально подогревали. Дилеры на чужих территориях, где их сроду не бывало. Больше перестрелок, больше компромата. До копов ведь еще и докатывалось не все. Гвен не была уверена, как там справлялись ребята под прикрытием, но, похоже, хуево справлялись.  
Раньше пришлые из Чикаго и Кливленда вели себя поприличнее, а тут даже Индианаполис с Цинциннати засветились. И ведь не давали заднюю, как обычно, нет — лезли и лезли, будто в родных городах у них жопы горели.  
Да еще куча андроидов вовлечена. Гвен выцепляла в толпе их слишком идеальную осанку и думала, кто на самом деле несет в себе полкило льда. Вот эта рыжая девчонка у лотка с мороженым? Тот парень, подравнивающий кусты?   
Задержанные утверждали, что их принуждали угрозами и пытками. Впрочем, люди это тоже всегда говорили. В тюрьмах вечно одни невиноватые сидят.  
Гвен снова пошла, нащупывая мысль, и ноги вынесли ее к Центральному участку. Она выругалась и вызвала кибертакси — не хватало слоняться тут, как ебанутая сталкерша.

Очень хотелось пойти в Иерихон — к той старой церкви — и орать, пока не выйдет кто-то с мозгами, а потом трясти его или ее за воротник, пока слова не посыплются. Засранцы должны выучить, что с правами приходят обязанности, и если уж полиция защищает сраный пластик, то неплохо бы и сраному пластику приподнять свои идеальные булки и помочь защитить себя же.  
Нет, конечно, Гвен даже не собиралась — просто как раз проехала мимо того района. Насколько бы легче было работать, не упирайся Иерихон, как кошка над ванной! Андроиды были везде, они все замечали, все запоминали — и молчали. Допрашивай со всеми реверансами, не наори, не припугни, а сами молчат, как рыбы в запеканке.  
Чуть что — брык, и суицидальный коллапс. Будь Гвен такая нежная, она сто лет назад бы застрелилась. Даже из армии уволиться бы не успела.

Она купила по дороге мятный кофе и засела за новости, просматривая самые популярные блоки и газеты. Вечно не хватало времени. Спасенные с баржи... За неоказание помощи арестован известный правозащитник, который их там бросил... Международный дипломатический скандал, уличные войны в Детройте, крупная группировка наркоторговцев обезврежена — интервью с Алленом, который не знает, куда себя деть из-под камеры... Музычка новая, тоже неплохо.  
Гвен зевнула, клацнув челюстью, как Нтомби, и отложила терминал. Новых сообщений не прибавилось.  
Она вытащила смартфон, который сто лет не открывала. Лайфхак, вы не будете платить за личную симку, если у вас не будет личной жизни... Завалы древних уведомлений — все выкинуть, смахнуть, свайпнуть влево. Года три не заглядывала. Вот уже и половина приложений обновляться не хотят, устарела им система, видишь ли. Фейсбук, инстаграм, ленты друзей...  
Гвен вдруг залипла в аккаунте Аллена. Тот раньше не выкладывал столько фоток, а теперь прямо через день: кошка, собака, толстая морская свинка. Незнакомая девушка, улыбающаяся в камеру. Нет, смутно знакомая, но Гвен никак не могла понять, откуда в память запала эта мушка над губой — видела ведь, даже почему-то бесилась.  
Такое обаятельное, совершенно человеческое лицо даже чуть косящий глаз не портил. Она здорово напоминала их сиамскую кошку — а вот и фотка, где обе в кадре, и улыбающийся Аллен ускользает, пойман в полете.   
Черт знает, что подтолкнуло, но Гвен открыла приват и написала «Хэй. Извини, что так получилось. Надеюсь, ты сейчас не ночуешь на работе. Мне реально не стоило так лезть».  
Отправила — и подумала, что вышло как-то двусмысленно. Бля, а вдруг его подружка палит переписки? Не попортить бы жизнь Аллену. Нахрен вообще написала, молчала и молчала бы, шесть лет как расстались, ну.  
Появилась мотылялка — пишет что-то. Прямо в среду в четыре дня? Гвен выглянула в окно — не, до конца рабочего дня далеко.  
«Привет! Я много о тебе слышала, Гвен!»  
Чего? Гвен открыла профиль: не, точно Аллен, его дурацкий ник — allen1994willbeacaptain. Еще в учебке завел.  
«Я Лиз, это наш общий акк. Ал все равно его не вел, пришлось мне заняться. Ты в порядке?»  
На аватарке парная фотография. Гвен поежилась, отложила смартфон, будто он мог за палец укусить. Блям, блям — сообщение за сообщением.   
«Ты мне ужасно заочно нравишься».  
«Ал переживает, что вы больше почти не общаетесь».  
«Может, пообедаем как-нибудь втроем?»  
Откуда же, откуда... Круглое лицо, кудряшки, улыбка на тридцать два сияющих зуба, темная родинка над губой... Синяя рубашка, заляпанная чернилами из ручки, подсудимый украдкой лезет к ней под столом, Элизабет Ллойд, его адвокат, не знает, куда себя девать... Точно. Она не дала посадить этого ублюдка, забрали под залог. Он еще двух собутыльников потом зарезал, тогда уж сел.  
Однако, какие Монтекки и Капулетти. Гвен хмыкнула и ответила: «Я без тайного умысла, честное слово. Просто слегка облажалась на работе. Передай, что я извиняюсь, ладно, Лиз?»  
«Обязательно передам! Он столько о тебе рассказывал, а еще больше не рассказывал. Я бы познакомилась поближе».  
То ли крыша едет, то ли с ней заигрывают... Гвен торопливо попрощалась и закинула смартфон на прикроватный столик. Чуть не закурила прямо в кровати, но отложила пачку. Если бы она могла краснеть, то сейчас была бы багровая, как рак. Черт, надо как-то уже разобраться со своими отношениями, а то отношения придут к ней.   
Пискнул терминал.  
«Мне очень жаль», — написал Ричард.  
И все. Ничего больше.


	8. Дело о наркоте: новая кровь. Часть 1

Выхода на работу Гвен ждала, как первого прыжка с парашютом. Отдыхать она устала больше, чем разбирать архив в одиночку.  
Ричард еще, засранец, больше не писал и не мелькал. Гвен нашла все его вещи и сложила в углу дивана: надо оттащить и вручить. Всякие мелочи: скотч по пластику, пара недопитых пачек тириума, продранная киберлайфовская куртка. Перчатки — завалялись еще с ранней весны.  
Ну его нахер. Пусть катится домой. Гвен не была уверена, где именно живут андроиды, но разбираться точно не планировала. С утра она подумала эту мысль раза три и взбесилась так, что пролила кофе на конфорку и едва не опоздала в отделение.

К ней сразу все повернулись. Браун наклонился к Тине, что-то шепнул, она хмыкнула. Хэнк только посмотрел и сразу вперился красными глазами в терминал.  
У аквариума кэпа торчал Коннор и с ним незнакомые рожи... Стоп, нет — Ричард же и был: переоделся в водолазку, подправил прическу так, что волосы слегка курчавились.   
С ними стояли две незнакомые девчонки-близняшки, рыжая и синеволосая. Тоже андроиды. Гвен через пару секунд сообразила — Трейси. Только секс-кукол им тут не хватало!  
Еще один Коннор вывернул от допросной, и Гвен аж зависла на полушаге.   
Ах черт, это был другой Коннор! Просто одет так же, как обычный, но без кольца на пальце и без диода, зато в ухе красовалась серьга, светящаяся голубым.  
— Я назначен стажером! Прошу подписать бумаги на выпуск и закончить с этой чушью, у меня есть все данные Коннора!  
Рыжая Трейси улыбнулась, синеволосая осталась серьезной.  
Гвен подняла палец:  
— На стажировке все равны. С дороги, у меня дела. Мучай супервайзера.  
Она поспешила в кабинет, не удостоив Ричарда лишним взглядом, только услышала нудеж про необходимость адаптационного периода и вливания в коллектив. Дверь кабинета Фаулера все это отсекла.  
Кэп поднял голову не без удивления во взгляде. Такой же задрюченный, взмокший и недовольный, как два дня назад. Как будто вообще не выходил. Но заговорил удивительно спокойно, значит, с делами полная жопа.   
— А, Рид. Твои фокусы нас чуть не угробили как отдел. Даже не комиссия по этике, нет, блядь. Мне два дня звонят из ФБР, интересуются подробностями захвата и участвовал ли андроид с самого начала. Удалось поднять твое армейское дело и убедить, что ты справилась без посторонней помощи. Повезло.  
Он со значением осмотрел Гвен, и та поежилась, вспомнив, как едва не получила пулю в затылок. Значит, Ричарда удалось отмазать. Теперь нужно отмазать себя.  
— Я поторопилась, но мое вмешательство спасло от многочисленных жертв, а рисковала я только собой, что значительно меньше, чем целый отряд спецназа.  
Фаулер громко фыркнул и вытер лоб.  
— Да уж, я видел отчет Аллена. Изобилует прилагательными. Отчет Ричарда тоже полон эмоций. Ладно, к делу: в поле ты не пойдешь. У нас новенькие, торчат под дверью — все трое на тебе. Один RK800, две WR400. Все девианты, из Иерихона. Андерсон занят, запрещаю сваливать на него.  
— С ним-то все в порядке? Может, я лучше его разгружу от полевой работы?  
— Жив, хромает. Чтобы надо мной так трепетали, — Фаулер хмыкнул. — Насчет новеньких: проект пилотный, важный. Никаких соревнований «кто первым заебет новичка», шуточек твоих ебнутых. Центральная задача посмотреть, на что они вообще пригодны, имеет ли смысл обучать или отправим обратно. Задача: получить андроидов-детективов без флера охотников на девиантов. Постарайся не откусывать им головы сразу же.  
Охренительный план: поставить человека воспитывать себе пластиковую замену! А потом к хуям уволят: модель устарела, характер поганый, тормоза не работают. Будут только эти идеальные зайки. С начальством не ругаются, не говнятся, не устают, не косячат.  
— Выпихну из гнезда жопой, как кукушат.  
Фаулер вздохнул.  
— Наоборот. Кукушата выпихивают родных птенцов. Верь мне, у меня биологически подкованная дочь. Я не собираюсь тебя заменять, но нам нужны рекруты, Рид. Позарез нужны.  
— А полицейские академии по всей стране уже разогнали? Я не возражаю, кэп, но какого хрена?  
— Потому что у нас дохуя граждан-андроидов, и для них нужны полицейские-андроиды, — Фаулер снова вытер лысину. Не орал даже. Как будто сам себя пытался убедить. — Ну и вешать их на других желторотых я не готов. И нарваться на скрытого андроидофоба. Ты своего напарника хотя бы не сжигаешь и не трахаешь. Займись, короче.  
— Жечь и трахать?  
— Свободна!  
Фаулер фыркнул и махнул — на выход. Гвен свалила, стараясь не слишком лыбиться.

Вся банда уже столпилась вокруг ее стола, а Коннор-с-серьгой и вовсе взгромоздился жопой рядом с терминалом. Тина с интересом изучала девчонок. Жаль, ей не сплавить. Она и учила бы нормально.   
— Начнем. Имя, звание, особые приметы. Меня зовут Гвен Рид, кто назовет Гвиневрой — получит выговор. Детектив Рид — допустимо.  
Синеволосая, с очень серьезным лицом, подняла руку.  
— Меня зовут Эхо.  
— Рипли, — сказала рыжая. Мягкая такая, приветливая. А может, глюки восприятия.  
— Колин, — не-Коннор скрестил руки на груди. — Я не должен проходить стажировку, это нелепо. Я готов к полевой работе!  
— Половина новичков так считает. Кто первым принесет мне кофе, будет любимым учеником. Хотя нет, отставить, знаю я ваш кофе. Кто накапает на меня Фаулеру, будет Золушкой.  
Тина фыркнула:  
— Гвен Рид больше рычит, чем кусает. Не лютуй, им и так прилетит со всех сторон.  
— Я не ем детей, даже пластиковых. Особенно пластиковых!  
Ричард поднял голову, прекращая что-то показывать Брауну на терминале. Не разобрать под таким углом. Гвен сделала вид, что не заметила этот взгляд, и переключилась на девчонок. Они больше всего напоминали старые манекены: с такой грудью и такой талией, каких у людей почти не бывает без хирургии. Может быть, Рич начнет встречаться с одной из них. Или с обеими. Ну и хрен с ним.  
— К делу. Оккупируйте любые свободные столы, вон там у стены как раз три — за Андерсонами. Аккаунты уже есть?  
Кивнули они синхронно. Гвен побарабанила пальцами по столу и продолжила:  
— Хорошо. Я просмотрю дела, займемся чем-нибудь простым и связанным с андроидами. Будете учиться на практике. Программу полицейской академии тоже небось скачали?  
— И шесть курсов криминалистики, доступных бесплатно, — добавила Рипли.  
— Семь, — добавил Колин. — Система защиты была не очень.  
Гвен закатила глаза, еле сдержав ухмылку. Нечего поощрять пиратство.  
— Верни, откуда взял.  
— Поздно, мы уже просканировали, — призналась Эхо, ткнув Колина в бок.   
Воспитательную работу прервал Ричард. Так обыденно заговорил, будто никогда не ссорились:  
— Детектив Браун зафиксировал неоднозначное дело. Первичный осмотр проведен, свидетельские показания и улики уже собраны, — он развернул терминал, показывая номер и фотографию грузного мужчины, лежавшего ничком. На вид ничего, целенький, но явно дохлый.   
— Андроиды вовлечены?  
— Да. Свидетельница лжет и запрещает снимать информацию из памяти андроида-сиделки, своей компаньонки.  
Гвен открыла краткую справку и мысленно застонала. Детали не внушали оптимизма. 78 лет свидетельнице — наверняка хрупкая бабулька, хорошо, если в своем уме.  
Убитый — 43 года, внучатый племянник, единственный наследник. Больше родственников нет. Фоторобот убийцы — отсутствует. Приметы противоречивые.   
Ладно, такое бывало нередко: стресс, паника, неразбериха. Свидетели вечно путались в показаниях. А бабка, может, и подслеповата.   
Всплыла метка от Ричарда: «вероятно, кого-то выгораживает».  
— Ладно, подопытные. Задача: допросить очень пожилую леди так, чтобы она не устроила скандал и рассказала что-нибудь ценное. Как будете действовать?  
Рыжая, Рипли, двинулась вперед:  
— В зависимости от ее психотипа и характера? Создать доверительную безопасную атмосферу, наводящими вопросами выстроить сцену произошедшего?  
— Отличный план. Пойдем, посмотрим на месте.  
Девчонки воспряли духом, даже серьезная Эхо улыбнулась, а Колин поджал губы, но последовал за ними без комментариев. Забавный тип. Клон Коннора или просто очередной брат-близнец? С ними хрен разберешь. И это ведь еще не массовая серия, которых выпускали десятками тысяч! Как разбирались между собой те же Трейси, она пока даже не представляла. Но вот эти две ничего, разные.  
Бабулька ждала их в допросной, в компании кофе, булочки и симпатичной помощницы — AX400, темнокожая версия. Не в униформе, в обычной одежде, но с диодом. Обе были довольно тепло одеты для такой жарищи: закрытая рубашка на помощнице, а лысоватая старушка и вовсе выглядывала из широкого красно-желтого шарфа, как гриф из перьев воротника.  
Стажеры отправились наблюдать за стекло, вошла одна Гвен: показывать пример и вменяемость, конечно же.  
Помощница делала это безразлично-отсутствующее лицо, в котором андроиды были мастера. Старушка отставила чашку и выжидающе уставилась.   
Ничего такая, бодрая для своих лет: трость, ясные глаза, морщин мало. Немного накрашена, выглядит лет на 60, не больше. Кажется, с заочной оценкой хрупкости и старости Гвен слегка переборщила.  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Уайт. Меня зовут детектив Рид, мой напарник Ричард вчера опрашивал вас по поводу смерти мистера Бергсмана.  
Уайт покачала головой:  
— Бедный Тимми. Бедный маленький Тимми. Такой ужас...  
Ну да, малыш весом под центнер. Впрочем, если бабка его воспитывала... Ладно. Гвен села напротив, чтобы не нависать, и положила на стол открытый терминал.  
— Мне жаль, если это вас травмирует, но мне тоже нужно узнать из первых рук, что именно произошло. Пожалуйста, расскажите все, что помните.  
Для начала бабулька вытащила платок и обстоятельно высморкалась. Потом спрятала платочек, посмотрела на помощницу, на одностороннее зеркало и перевела взгляд на Гвен.  
— Ужасно, милая. Это было очень ужасно, я никак не могу прийти в себя! Спасибо Вейле, а то бы меня тоже убили! Не то чтобы это было так страшно в моем возрасте, но я уже как-то привыкла жить...  
Гвен терпеливо ждала продолжения истории. Далеко не худшая свидетельница из возможных. Бабулька продолжила — и она дословно повторяла историю, которая уже была в документах. Тимоти Бергсман пришел в гости к любимой бабушке и был убит во время ужина ударом по голове. Удар был такой силы, к слову, что переломил позвоночник между вторым и третьим шейными позвонками. Андроид с кухни крикнула, подавать ли десерт, и неизвестный сбежал. Шито белыми нитками настолько, что изнанка торчит. Хоть в учебник вставляй.  
Ладно, теперь следовало разобраться, что произошло на самом деле. Гвен даже не злилась — явно бабулька скрывала что-то не от хорошей жизни.   
— Спасибо, миссис Уайт. Теперь вы... простите, как вас зовут? — Гвен сделала вид, что забыла имя помощницы.  
Та почти зашептала:  
— Вейла... Мне можно?..  
— Говори, говори, — разрешила старушка.  
Конечно, АХ была девианткой — второй волны, как это называли андроиды. Других почти не осталось, как помнила Гвен. Однако же послушная какая, не выебывается, поперек не лезет, от хозяйки на марш не уходила — это было бы упомянуто. Верная, заботливая: похоже, искренне любит бабульку. Гвен уже видела таких и каждый раз чуть-чуть завидовала. Самую малость.  
Ничего нового Вейла не сказала: была на кухне, спросила про десерт, услышала удар и выбежала к уже захлопнувшейся двери. Сразу зафиксировала смерть, реанимировать не пыталась, оказывала помощь хозяйке.  
У нее порядок был более логичный: крик, потом удар.   
А еще миссис Уайт все-таки было жарко. Другим платком она то и дело промакивала лоб, тяжело дышала. Шарф перекрутился, показывая смутно знакомый герб со львами. Фанатский какой-то, но Гвен не помнила, что это за клуб. Да еще на правом запястье что-то вроде темного пятна — может, проблемы с венами? Или синяк.  
— Если вы мерзнете, я могу убавить кондиционер, миссис Уайт. Можете снять шарф.  
— Нет-нет, мне хорошо, милая. Спасибо.  
Гвен кивнула.  
— Если вы не против, я должна поговорить с коллегами. Возможно, с вами побеседуют другие детективы, но все это буквально в пределах получаса — и тогда вы сможете отправиться домой. Хорошо, миссис Уайт?  
Быстрый взгляд, очень настороженный и недовольный. Она снова посмотрела на Вейлу, еще раз поправила шарф и кивнула.  
— Да, мисс Рид. Надеюсь, это не продлится долго, и вы наконец-то начнете искать этого негодяя!  
— Уже начали, миссис Уайт, не волнуйтесь.

Гвен вышла за одностороннее зеркало и осмотрела напряженных стажеров. Ричард, чуть в стороне, вернул ей задумчивый взгляд.   
— Мысли, идеи, предложения?  
Колин поднял руку.  
— Связаться с лейтенантом Андерсоном.  
— Отклоняю, у него свои дела.  
— Потенциально, этот случай связан с делом, которое он расследует.   
Гвен скривилась — во рту сразу появился привкус херового кофе. Только Андерсона тут не хватало. Оценивающего и охуенно великолепного даже по пьяни лейтенанта Андерсона.  
— Другие предложения?  
Теперь вперед шагнула Эхо.  
— Вероятно, эта пожилая леди довольно одинока: ни одного звонка друзьям, никакой попытки связаться, никакой группы поддержки. Мы с Рипли можем поговорить с ней, используя социальные навыки.  
— Вперед. Мягкий допрос — вещь востребованная. Просто без резких движений. Колин, ты с ними?  
— У меня другие методы. Хочу понаблюдать отсюда.  
Гвен кивнула и махнула — мол, вперед. Как только девчонки вышли, она продолжила, смотря на Ричарда:  
— Я знаю, кто убийца. Будет дело о самообороне. И кончай мне в сиськи пялиться.  
Ричард повернулся к стеклу, никак себя не защищая — только диод замигал в желтый. Злится. Ну и хер с ним.   
Гвен тоже повернулась к виду на бабульку с помощницей. Все было ясно, как день: маленький Тимми пришел в гости, закатил ссору, схватил за руку, а то и за горло... а теперь лежит на прозекторском столе с переломом шеи, а миссис Уайт врет в допросной уже который раз. Да, ее сил на такой удар не хватит, а вот модель ее домашней помощницы предназначена для переноски тел весом до двухсот килограмм. Специальная позиция в рекламе, которую Гвен прекрасно помнила — в свое время это орало из всех щелей.  
Единственное, что интересовало Гвен — как быстро стажерки начнут копать в нужном направлении. И когда в стекле перестанет отражаться мигающий желто-красный отблеск — это нервировало, но рявкнуть на Ричарда значило взвинтить его сильнее и терпеть мигание дольше.  
Кольцо в ухе Колина тоже пожелтело. То ли андроиды о чем-то трындели, то ли он сам бесился по личным причинам.  
— Вы могли бы направить меня отдельно!  
— Дай новеньким показать себя, — одернула Гвен. — Я хочу посмотреть, как они работают в паре.   
Никаких резких движений. Чистый профессионализм. Гвен вдохнула и выдохнула, стараясь не психовать лишнего из-за такой орды жестянок вокруг. Никто в отделе не пытался удерживать под контролем сразу четверых, и хрен знает, как она должна была справляться.  
Теперь оба пялились на нее с неудовольствием и в полутьме казались просто двумя Коннорами — только один голубоглазый. Разнылся давно прошедший загривок. Ведь ее могли тут просто грохнуть и замести следы, она что-то в них совсем не сомневалась... Ладно, в жопу эту паранойю.  
Девчонки уже начали щебетать: спрашивали, как удобно обращаться, как здоровье, не принести ли чего.   
— У этих Трейси есть данные по работе в полиции?  
Ответил Ричард:  
— Коннор и я загрузили им свои архивы знаний.  
— Ну хоть не из «Бруклин 9-9».  
Диод полыхнул красным. Чего она такого сказала? После короткой паузы Ричард продолжил:  
— Вы напрасно считаете их неспособными к работе только из-за молда. Да, у них нет встроенных лабораторий, как у нас, и чуть попроще процессоры, но все значимые функции есть. Они ближе к людям, чем серия RK. Колин, возможно, действительно уже готов работать как детектив, без ограничений, но и они справятся.  
Гвен подошла к одностороннему окну и походя ткнула напарника локтем в бок. Твердые теплые пальцы перехватили и сжали руку так, что она коротко вздрогнула. Вырваться удалось только со второй попытки, со шкалящим пульсом.   
Все, нахрен, нахрен. Они даже не друзья. Просто коллеги.  
Девчонки продолжали щебетать, и Гвен вдруг выцепила систему. Работают, не треплются. Да, они мило улыбались, устроившись на столе, хихикали, но спрашивали нужное: что за человек был Бергсман, откуда он вообще взялся.  
Миссис Уайт немного расслабилась и рассказывала без этой вот зажатости, спокойно и многословно: милашка Тимми достался ей «в наследство», внук ее родной сестры, рано умершей. Его отец, племянник Уайт, много работал, так что воспитывала Тимми в основном только она сама. Но в последние годы все пошло по наклонной: Тимми съехал, потерял работу таксистом из-за этих проклятых автономных такси, попал в плохую компанию, безобразничал, хамил...  
Вейла заметно нервничала, но попытки вмешаться перехватывала Эхо, снова задавая вопросы. Ниточка разматывалась, виток за витком, без угроз и агрессии. Да, приемы были чуть неуверенные, но вполне грамотные.   
Гвен их в свое время показывал Хэнк, да и в академии было, но мастера допросов из нее так и не вышло. Она не смогла бы так делано-простодушно вытягивать детали: что Тимми употреблял наркотики, что неоднократно буянил, но любящая бабушка спасала его от полиции или вносила залог. Что недавно она продала вторую квартиру, но пока не купила новую — значит, деньги лежали на счету.  
На секунду представилось, как девочки заговаривали зубы клиентам, выманивая подписки на дополнительные секс-услуги, но Гвен резко вышвырнула эту херню из головы. Вот уж что ее точно не касалось.

Конечно, миссис Уайт снова начала путаться в показаниях, пытаясь описать убийцу — еще бы, сложно представить постороннего мужика вместо собственной компаньонки. У Вейлы было уже такое несчастное лицо, будто она сейчас разрыдается — и стало еще несчастнее, когда бабулька просто-напросто взяла вину на себя.  
— Ну вы уж простите, — голос Уайт дрожал. — Надо было хотя бы попытаться... Конечно, я сама его убила. Откуда только сила взялась... Он просто удачно повернулся спиной, когда перестал меня душить — любил так припугнуть, дурачок — и я просто взяла пустую сковородку... И вымыла ее потом, конечно. Поэтому вы ничего не нашли. Очень печально садиться в тюрьму на старости лет, но что уж... — ее сухонькие лапки сжались в кулаки. — Но я же просто защищала себя! Вейла, молчи. Не надо.  
— Оливия, пожалуйста! Позвольте мне сказать!  
Рипли постучала по столу:  
— Если вы боитесь, что Вейлу разберут — напрасно.   
Вторая подхватила:  
— По новым законам после революции мы имеем такое же право на самооборону, как и люди. Защищать близких не преступление, даже если это повлекло смерть нападавшего. Мы все еще в Америке, — Эхо обаятельно улыбнулась.  
Гвен подумала, как будет забавно, если железок начнут оправдывать чаще, чем людей.. но ничего не сказала. И правда, чистая самооборона, особенно если докажут повторяющиеся эпизоды удушения. Да и вообще девчонка заслужила премию — за спасение Детройта от опасного долбоеба и общее улучшение генофонда.  
Ричард наклонился и спросил тихо:  
— Детектив Рид, вы тоже не будете настаивать на том, чтобы ее разобрали?  
— Я похожа на ебнутую? Нахрен мне это надо. Защитила бабку, молодец.   
Вообще-то обвинение могло бы разнести это дело. Наверняка Вейла способна была обойтись без убийства, а то и вовсе обратиться в полицию, да и раньше бабка своего «малыша» неоднократно отмазывала... Но человека в данном случае оправдали бы, память подкидывала целую пачку дел, где компаньоны и сиделки убивали агрессоров, защищая подопечных — и выходили на свободу даже без условного срока. Девчонки правы, это Америка.  
Гвен могла представить кого угодно на месте Вейлы. Даже саму себя. Особенно — себя.  
Впрочем, она бы позаботилась о деталях куда лучше и не путалась бы в показаниях. Тимми бы однажды просто исчез. Или выпал бы из окна глубоко накуренным — ужасная, трагическая случайность. Или нападавший был бы описан от и до, и совпадал с известным, но удачно залегшим на дно бандитом, орудовавшим в этом же районе. Главное — удачно избавиться от лишних улик.  
Гвен покосилась на Ричарда и снова вздрогнула: сейчас его глаза показались темными, почти карими. А он сам — Коннором из архива. Тем, который вырубил ее на пятнадцать минут ударом по шее. Тем, который троллил ее даже до девиации.   
«Только попробуй их тронуть», — читалось в этом взгляде напрямую. Коннор, против которого открыли и закрыли дело об убийстве двух охранников и пяти спецназовцев — ничего не смогли доказать. В чем-то он был очень похож на саму Гвен.  
Она скрестила руки на груди и продолжила самым спокойным тоном:  
— Все правильно сделали. И свидетельницы наши, и стажерки. Будем выводить на самооборону.  
Добрые полицейские из Трейси получились просто огонь. Бабка расстроенно вздыхала, Вейла рыдала, а они трогательно утешали обеих, обещая защиту и судебную поддержку.   
Ладно, пусть в участке будет хоть кто-то милый, кроме Тины и Уилсона. Гвен бы предпочла мясных девчонок, но что уж, выбирать не приходилось. Ладно, эти работали на совесть: Рипли уже писала отчет, пока Эхо уверяла, что сидеть в камере никому не придется, общественной угрозы подсудимая не представляет, а потому вернется домой вместе с бабкой, только пусть не покидают пока Детройт.   
Гвен вмешалась, когда девчонки предложили забросить их домой: быстро перешла в основную часть допросной, подтвердила слова стажерок, что домашнего ареста не будет, помогла вызвать кибертакси — тут расплакалась от избытка чувств и Уайт. Ничего. Эхо и Рипли сияли, и реально, Гвен ожидала от них намного меньшего, но съела бы свой ремень, если бы пришлось сказать это вслух. Ну ошиблась. С кем не бывает.  
Гвен отвела их в переговорку, сама устроилась на столе:  
— Отличная работа. Для первого раза — вообще огонь. Посмотрю недельку, как вы адаптируетесь, и дам перевод на полноценные должности.   
— Мы старались использовать усвоенные приемы, — кивнула Эхо, нервно зарывшись ладонью в волосы.   
— Охуенно использовали. Что у вас по стрельбе?  
— Пока не получили разрешение на личное оружие!  
— Ладно, сейчас часок постреляем и кинем запрос Фаулеру — выдаст. Что-то мне, пхлядь, подсказывает, что вы себе в ногу не выстрелите, — Гвен спрыгнула со стола. — Вперед. Колин, тебя тоже касается. Вперед!  
И неважно, что она чувствовала себя маленьким гоблином в компании прекрасных эльфов. В конце концов, командовала все еще она.

 

Перед тиром Гвен тщательно обошла и показала весь участок, включая два входа в подвал с арсеналом и логово медицинской экспертизы. Колин тут отвалился — сказал, что хочет разобраться в доступных инструментах, и пошел пытать Маргарет, их судмедэксперта. Девчонок Гвен увела в лабораторию, потом — в комнату отдыха спецназа, где мирно спал на столе один Декарт и бодрствовала Дара Ли. Она махнула рукой, прищурилась на андроидов, но ничего лишнего не сказала.   
Гвен вспоминала, как сама пришла в Центральный участок: вроде бы не так давно, шесть лет назад. Тогда, перед тем, как Хэнк взял ее под крыло, забив на ебаные слухи, она здорово огребала, бесилась и сралась со всеми вокруг. Конечно, баба-скандал, сержант-на-один-день и прочие прекрасные штуки. Ее сторонились. Только лейтенант-тогда еще не пьянь-Андерсон послал все эти шепотки нахуй и сказал, что будет ее напарником.

Тир был в подвале. Обычно утром в нем не стреляли, а сейчас все еще и двенадцати не было. Удивительно быстро разгребли, подумала Гвен, проводя стажеров следом. Спецназ уже свалил на задание, остальные пока ебашили наверху, а сюда сползались к вечеру.  
— Сначала в арсенал, потом тир. Доставайте удостоверения.  
— Они электронные, — смутилась Рипли.  
— Главное, предъявите. Патроны учитываются, если будут отстреляны неизвестно где — вас выеб... Будете объяснительные катать. У меня их пачка больше личного дела, так что справитесь и вы.   
Андроиды, мать их материнку. Девчонки взяли пистолеты и моментально выбили по десятке, чисто и красиво. Гвен отстреляла хуже: старая травма давала о себе знать, руку вело влево. Да и в целом она обычно брала не идеальной точностью, а способностью стрелять от бедра.  
Гвен получила мишень с позорным разбросом, ругнулась и вдруг снова напоролась на взгляд Ричарда. Тот смотрел так непроницаемо и странно, что сердце чуть в живот не рухнуло. Гвен мысленно выругалась и заговорила по делу:  
— Напоминаю, когда вам выдадут персональное оружие — оно, считай, подписывает каждую пулю, на баллистике элементарно выяснят, из какого ствола стреляли. Вы несете ответственность за оружие! Тренируйтесь в тире по мере необходимости, друг по другу не палить, с оружием не баловаться. Рукопашкой займемся позже, и поверьте, она вам пиздец как пригодится, Рич подтвердит. Как мясной мешок, я сейчас пойду на перерыв, так что и вы свободны.   
Девчонки еще поспрашивали: какое оружие можно использовать. Рипли очень хотела автомат, но его давали только спецназу, пришлось ее разочаровать. Эхо больше интересовали ножи.   
Стажерки свалили наверх, а Ричард остался. Подошел поближе, смотря так же непроницаемо и странно потемневшими глазами.   
— Я могу помочь вам пристреляться, детектив. Вы получили травму, защищая меня.  
Гвен потерла плечо. Давно надо было забыть про тот выстрел в борделе, но никак не удавалось полностью избавиться от последствий. Слаб человек, андроид взял бы да заменил руку.  
— Я все еще злюсь, Рич.  
Она повернулась к нему спиной и прицелилась, чувствуя, что он сделал шаг ближе, настолько, что почти прикасался. Мушка дрожала, описывая круги. Почему ее так трясло?   
Ричард стоял совсем близко, человек бы уже дышал в шею. От него ничем не пахло: ни парфюмом, ни пластиком. Все равно нервы продергивало по всему телу вниз, и волоски на шее вставали дыбом. Гвен выдохнула и снова нашла взглядом мушку. Не торопиться, не думать ни о чем лишнем, не дышать.  
— Позволите помочь, детектив?  
Гвен опустила пистолет.  
— Пхлядь, я ж говорила — по имени!  
— Я думал, что потерял это право... Гвен.  
Все в порядке. Она снова прицелилась, не думая ни про эту короткую паузу перед именем, ни про тон. На лбу выступила испарина, и пришлось коротко кивнуть, пока не послала его нахер. Мишень расплывалась перед глазами.  
Ладони медленно опустились на плечи Гвен, слегка развернули, и они были такими же твердыми и теплыми, как запомнилось.  
— Травмы заставляют тебя держаться неправильно. Расслабь плечи. Отведи их назад... еще чуть-чуть. Еще. Вот так.  
Она уже почти лежала на его груди и совершенно не видела мишень. Голос раздавался прямо над ухом.  
— Теперь спина: выпрями ее, — Ричард коснулся точки между лопаток, удерживая правое плечо. — Бедра надо немного развернуть.  
И трогал — едва ощутимо, кончиками пальцев, не поглаживал даже. Просто касался. Ничего личного. Только дышать тяжело, и коленки подрагивали.   
Гвен зажмурилась, открыла глаза и заставила себя увидеть мишень, совмещенную с мушкой, плавно спустила курок. Почти идеально.  
Теперь повторить. Пуля легла чуть левее. Ладони поддержали ее руки, и теперь Гвен отчетливо ощущала прикосновение к спине. Это было почти что объятие. Рич не дышал ей в затылок. Ему не надо, он пластиковый.   
Гвен снова зажмурилась и открыла глаза, пытаясь увидеть расплывшуюся мишень. Все-таки травмы накапливались, и с возрастом ситуация не становилась лучше.  
— Нужно больше тренировок, — пробормотала она.  
И секс. Эту мысль она не озвучила, но прокатила в голове: пиздец как нужно уже наконец потрахаться, чтобы не реагировать так. Ее даже не обнимали, Рич просто помогал держать пистолет на весу. Пришлось чуть откинуться, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, чтобы прицелиться лучше. Левая ладонь перестала касаться руки, тронула бедро, скользнула на живот — и пуля ушла сильно влево. Гвен хрипло выругалась, остро ощущая его пальцы, так и лежавшие на старом шраме чуть ниже пупка, прицелилась и попала в яблочко.  
— Да, вот так хорошо, Гвен. Расслабься.  
Шепот над ухом нихрена не помогал. Человеку Гвен бы объяснила, как надо расслабляться, когда в животе стянуло горячий ком. Чертов андроид не факт, что вообще считывал происходящее. И что именно ей упиралось в поясницу, она тоже не особо догоняла. Объект «не-твое-собачье-дело». Вторая ладонь скользнула по плечу до подмышки, и выстрел снова сорвался, но следующий лег куда надо.  
— Не волнуйся. Ты прекрасно стреляешь. Лучше всех людей, которых я знал, лучше, чем лейтенант Андерсон. Просто чуть-чуть выпрями спину. Расслабься.  
Ладонь скользнула по животу на бедро, чуть сжала.  
— Я, пхлядь, не волнуюсь! — Гвен куснула губу, стараясь звучать злобнее. — Это херня, а не стрельба! Еще раз.  
Еще немного, и она, блядь, эту мишень сквиртом достанет, не раздеваясь. Гвен тяжело дышала, стараясь вернуть мысли в норму. Надо было думать про работу, про то, что она вообще-то еще злилась на этого засранца. Забыть нахрен про широкие, крепкие ладони на боку и на бедре. Прекратить ощущать, какой он, нахрен, идеальный. Давид чертов, сбежал из музея. Мать его материнку, надо выровнять дыхание, а то прицел сбивает. Ей ничего не светит. Она больше не трахается с коллегами. Все в порядке. Сердце колотилось, но дыхание вроде выровнялось, хотя это мягкое, крепкое объятие никуда не пропало. Гвен прицелилась и всадила оставшиеся пули в мишень: кучно, ровно, аккуратно. Она могла себя контролировать. Они могли работать вместе.  
— Мы решили попробовать автоматическое оружие, капитан дал разрешение! — раздался со спины голос одной из девчонок.  
— Стреляйте, я закончила, — Гвен опустила пистолет, убрала его в кобуру и выбрала просмотр результатов на табло.   
Ричард убрал руки и сделал полшага назад, хотя она все еще чувствовала его тепло спиной.   
Мишень подъехала, показывая результат. Не считая тех двух сбоев, нормально. Еще бы не хотелось шагнуть назад и прижаться...  
Девчонки заняли соседний слот, и прямо очень на них не смотрели. Наверняка что-то заметили. Гвен кашлянула.  
— Ладно, спасибо. Ты реально помог.   
Подумалось, что сегодня стоило лечь спать пораньше. Ну или просто отправиться в постель и вытащить слегка заброшенный ящик из-под тумбочки. Слава всем богам, что она не краснела! И так палилась, соски торчали сквозь спортивный топ и майку.   
Гвен снова куснула губу едва не до крови и силой переключила себя на другое: девчонки выбрали для «пострелять» М-161-А.  
— Отличный выбор, только отдачей нахрен может снести, — предупредила она. — Ставьте ноги шире, упирайтесь в пол.  
— Да, мы прочитали спецификации и посмотрели отстрел на ютубе! — бодро отозвалась Рипли. Она неправильно держала приклад, и Гвен подавила желание поправить ей руку. Просто сказала словами. Не все тут настолько оголодали, кого-то и вовсе может тошнить от прикосновений. Все, дальше пусть Рич разбирается — Гвен отговорилась обедом и свалила, за дверью привалившись к прохладной стене.  
Какого хрена! Ее все еще трясло от возбуждения. Мимо прошел Колин с винтовкой на плече.  
— Вы в порядке, детектив?  
— Все нормально. Вали к остальным, пусть Рипли покажет хват перед стрельбой.  
Сама она пошла наверх. Есть совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось как-то убедить себя, что она не вкрашилась, как пятнадцатилетка, по уши. Просто зацепило. Просто, ну, он андроид. Они все красивые. Красота продается. Ничего личного. Дело не в его чертовом характере, и не в сотне сообщений, и не в хриплом «я думал, что потерял это право».  
И не в том, что он был прав, а она — нет. 

***

Время шло к трем, и в отделе почти никого не осталось, только ST300 принимали посетителей, а детективы и патрульные рассосались по городу. От работы отвлек окрик Фаулера:  
— Рид, где твои стажеры? Почему я вижу тебя, но не их?!  
— Осваивают арсенал, капитан, — Гвен с трудом вынырнула из дела. — Все в порядке, работаем.  
Фаулер выплыл из кабинета, подошел поближе, нависая над плечом.  
— Я не буду плакать, если кто-то там прострелит башку себе или подружке. Просто выдам Иерихону и прессе именно твою жопу.  
Гвен устало потерла виски. В животе тянуло от голода, а не как раньше.  
— Кэп, у них абсолютная память и они не считают себя выше инструкций. Эти — не прострелят ни башку, ни колено.  
— В отличие от некоторых, да?  
Вспомнилось, как она идиотски тыкала в Коннора пушкой. Гвен злобно зарычала, и Фаулер вздернул брови.  
— Я имел в виду обычных стажеров. Людей. Помнишь, как Фрэнк отстрелил себе палец?  
Ох черт. Да уж, Гвен отлично помнила. Чувак проработал у них ровно три дня, а потом уволился прямо из больницы, решив, что полиция — это не его.   
— Они нормально справляются, — сказала Гвен. — Для новобранцев — охуенно. Девчонки раскрутили первое дело. В нашей крокодильей ферме теперь есть образцовые добрые полицейские.   
— А с Колином что? Он меня уже заебал своими прошениями.  
— Еще смотрю.   
Дернуло — он говорил что-то про связь с делом Хэнка. Надо бы копнуть, Гвен совсем забыла. Фаулер все не уходил: потоптался, заглянул зачем-то в терминал ей через плечо, присел рядом.  
— Рид, у нас учения через неделю.  
Блядь. Блядь. Гвен открыла рот и закрыла, потому что цензурно бы не выразилась. Она забыла! Совершенно нахрен забыла, а ведь Тина предупреждала позавчера!  
— Мне валить на больничный?  
— Наоборот. Мы с шестьдесят седьмым. Их капитан высказался, что жаждет мести.  
— Четыре года прошло!  
— Они злопамятные, а Крис, которому ты жопу надрала перед всем Детройтом, уже сержант. Если ты за эту неделю не поймаешь пулю, не устроишь скандал и не выбесишь меня до отстранения второй раз, будешь главной. Не хочу светить Андерсонов, шеф полиции мне все мозги проебал за них.   
Главной, значит. Гвен что-то нихрена на такое не рассчитывала.  
— Может, перенесем сроки, кэп? Нам ну пиздец как не до того, я бы сама в поле ушла, чтобы Андерсонов разгрузить хоть немного, они тут оба перегорят скоро. Война на улицах, вся эта херня.  
Гвен представила, какое охуенное выступление они запилят минимальным составом, и как будут злорадствовать все, кто огребал от Центрального в прошлом.   
— Андерсоны ебашат, но держатся вроде. Сержантов у нас пока нет. Ключевое слово «пока». Отдел расширяется, у тебя есть нехилый шанс на этот раз не продолбаться. Или все, пиздец не сработались?   
Гвен побарабанила по столу. Сержантам нужно было умение работать с людьми, а теперь и нелюдями тоже. Заманчивое предложение. До этого Фаулер не хотел ее продвигать после пары неудачных попыток. Считал, что скандалы не нужны.   
— Мы сработались. Ладно, готова затыкать жопой эту дыру. Буду показывать чудеса выдержки и командной работы. Шеф у нас все еще Николсон, я ничего не пропустила?  
Как будто что-то могло измениться за два дня. Гвен смертельно ненавидела его зама, но сам Николсон был ничего — маленький толстячок с одышкой, но работал за десятерых и Детройт держал в порядке. Вот его зам, Динц, сам подписал приказ о лишении звания сержанта некоей Рид, и никакие объяснения не слушал. Может, это и было чертовых шесть лет назад, но Гвен отличалась злопамятностью.  
Возможно, оба вообще не посетят их участок. Учения шли сразу в нескольких точках, по два-три участка в каждой: могло и повезти. Гвен не хотела бы позориться перед высоким начальством напрямую.  
— Крис Тернет. Разгон андроидских выступлений в 67 районе, — напомнил кэп. — Постарайся его не убить и не дать убить себя.   
— Другие отделы будут?  
— Да, но ничего серьезного, я перешлю документы.   
— Мы не должны совсем позорно проиграть. Сколько лет первыми-то были?  
— Долго, — Фаулер потер лоб. — Но иногда нужно просто сдаться. У нас есть вещи поважнее учений, так что просто проиграй разок без особой помпы, и будем работать дальше. Меня интересуют реальные результаты.  
Из-за угла Тина помахала пакетом с пончиками. Фаулер отследил взгляд Гвен, по дороге обратно забрал пончик и со вздохом откусил, уходя. Ему было, конечно, нельзя, так что ел он со смиренным отчаянием смертника.  
Гвен тихонько фыркнула, забрала и себе шоколадный, с тонкой белой прослойкой внутри.  
— Ну что, покажем класс?  
— Приказ проиграть, — Гвен пожала плечами.  
— И ты видала в гробу?  
— Я раскатала этого мудилу детективом, я раскатаю его сержантом, даже если нас будет втрое меньше, чем их. Только подумаю над стратегией пару дней.  
— Вот за эту несгибаемость я тебя и люблю, — Тина растрепала ей волосы и поцеловала в щеку. — Не загоняйся. Ты справишься.  
Гвен только фыркнула.


	9. Дело о наркоте: новая кровь. Часть 2

К девяти вечера дела, доступные с терминала, кончились. Гвен переписала и проверила все доступные отчеты, промониторила все улики, написала штук двести комментариев и уточнений там и тут. Ричард маячил где-то на фоне, на девчонок и Колина Гвен скинула архив улик — давно надо было его хорошенько разобрать. Ныла голова, одна мысль о нормальной еде вызывала тошноту, но к ночи холодильник будет разорен с особой жестокостью. Если там хоть что-то осталось из даров Тины и Линды...  
Ладно, можно заказать. Гвен с трудом оторвалась от увлекательного отчета Брауна про осмотр места аварии: там столкнулись две машины на автопилоте со спящими водителями и один очень активный лось, отделавшийся помятыми ребрами и сломанной ногой. Бедолагу как раз отправляли в зоопарк на восстановление.  
Стажерки читали какую-то мелкую книжку, всю изрисованную кругами.   
— Можно, мы ее заберем? Дело уже закрыто, она будет уничтожена, — сказала Рипли. — Все равно списали.   
— Что-то важное?  
— Дневник одного из девиантов, — кивнула Эхо. — Он погиб на канадской границе, когда пытался форсировать реку во время революции. Его звали Руперт. Здесь его, хм.. как сказать?  
— Экзистенциальный опыт религиозного экстаза, — объяснила Рипли. — Очень интересный!  
— Забирайте, если списали по правилам. Устройте там себе музей, — Гвен пожала плечами. — Главное, заправьтесь и отдохните. Завтра вас ждет горячий день. В работе главное — не забывать про перерывы.  
Это прозвучало пиздец как по-Хэнковски, Гвен аж вздрогнула. Ладно, ладно... Колина она выловила в переговорке: сидел за терминалом с недовольной рожей. Возможно, это было его постоянное выражение, как у шотландского кота, подумала Гвен и внутренне хихикнула. У нее был такой — вечно слегка обиженный и какой-то недоуменно-вредный, а под этой личиной — нормальный бодрый шкодный котяра.  
Жалко, что погиб. Гвен выбросила из головы лишние мысли и стукнула в косяк.  
— Да, детектив Рид?  
— Во-первых, рабочий день кончился еще час назад. За овертаймы у нас не особо платят, ты учти. Во-вторых, ты что-то говорил про связь с делами Андерсона... Хэнка. Подробности будут или нет?  
— Версия не оправдалась.  
— И все-таки?  
— Я ориентировался на эти слова, — Колин открыл терминал и включил запись допроса.  
«Видите ли, офицер, Тимми, он был таким хорошим мальчиком... Просто потерял работу, расстраивался, злился. А потом была эта новая компания — знаете, не хочу наговаривать, но они были неприятные. Тимми доверчивый, эмоциональный, а они давили, давили... Стало все — деньги, деньги, андроиды плохие, дай денег... Тогда он и начал меня душить. Я так надеялась, что это просто период...»   
— Результаты вскрытия показали, что покойный употреблял красный лед, — добавил Колин.  
— И?  
— Больше ничего. Я же сказал — версия не оправдалась.  
Гвен прошлась туда-обратно, сунув руки в карманы и нахохлившись. Что-то и ее теперь царапнуло. Да, каждый первый безработный уебан употребял лед... Андроиды ему не нравились — как и каждому первому безработному уебану. И деньги тянул с тетки. Не жил с ней... Конечно, дело закрыли: показания есть, чего дальше колупаться, но, но...  
— Напомни адрес, где он жил постоянно.  
— Точного нет, но по описанию и расчетам с кредитки вычислили этот район, — Колин открыл карту.  
Да блядь, это же Кухня! Самый сраный, грязный, опасный район Детройта! Там продавали чуть не треть всего оборота льда, там нашли аж четверых андроидов, набитых льдом, как рыба икрой! Малыш Тимми жил буквально в преступной столице региона.   
На лице Колина была написана досада. Кажется, он не допирал.  
— Дело уже закрыто, есть признание.  
— Как закрыли, так откроем. Ты еще что-то выцепил?  
— Когда сажал их на такси, миссис Уайт вспомнила про одного из знакомых. Переживала, что он может заглянуть, я дал экстренный номер.   
Он включил еще одну запись:  
«Офицер, у него такие глаза, как у помойной крысы. Где урвать, кого укусить! Я сама слышала, как он науськивает моего Тимми, чтобы потрепал старушку — меня то есть. Я думаю, Тимми ему задолжал, он всегда ужасно психовал, когда не мог заплатить долги»...  
Гвен стиснула кулак. Надо было поставить квартиру под наблюдение! Ладно, еще не поздно.   
— Уайт поехала домой?  
— Нет, отправилась в отель. Пока не хочет возвращаться на место, где произошло убийство.  
— Молодец. В следующий раз надо сразу говорить, ее запросто бы кокнули, пока мы чухаемся, и никакой номер не помог бы.  
— Вейла вызвала бы меня мгновенно, я передал ей контакт. Сейчас свяжусь... — Колин мигнул серьгой в желтый. — У них все в порядке. Она также передала мне фотографию описанного мужчины, я нашел его в картотеке: Ноэль Быковски. Мелкий наркодилер, фигурировал в одном из небольших дел, связанных с войной банд. Лейтенант Андерсон позавчера отпустил его под залог.  
Значит, все-таки прямая связь. В этих делах — целом кубле змеящихся, уходящих в никуда дел — были задействованы сотни мелких бандитов, дилеров и просто уебанов, но все-таки чутье говорило Гвен, что этот хвост надо срочно хватать.  
Сожженные андроиды со следами красного льда, ребутнутые андроиды с начисто стертой памятью — некоторым явно удаляли и меняли блоки в кустарных условиях. Пропадающие дилеры. Шесть обезображенных трупов в реке только с начала лета. Отрезанные пальцы, непонятно кому принадлежавшие — найденные полицией Канады. Андроиды, умершие от критического недостатка тириума: кто-то сливал его подчистую, не оставалось даже для биокомпонентов. Парочку таких успели перезаполнить и откачать, но они все равно ничего не успели заметить: просто удар, темнота, реанимация для жестянок в башне Киберлайф.  
Где-то у этого кубла был центральный узел, и Гвен собиралась его разрубить.  
— Переоткрывай дело. Завтра поедешь со мной и Ричем, как большой, — Гвен шлепнула его по плечу, забывшись, и Колин аж отскочил.  
— Детектив, андроиды не меняют размеров!  
— Научишься отличать метафоры от буквального смысла — станешь совсем большим, — Гвен потерла шрам. У этого небось еще заводские настройки стоят, и мало ли, как он выглядит — он не Ричард и не Коннор.  
Колин нахмурился, но не стал спорить дальше. Даже согласился отправиться на отдых. Гвен тоже бы стоило, но сначала она решила пополнить запас сигарет.

Кривая надпись «смерть в рассрочку» с дымящим черепом украшала стекло старого торгового автомата. Удивительно, как он уцелел после всех этих лет неумолимой борьбы за здоровье, но его даже иногда пополняли. В лоток выпала пачка Мальборо.  
Не то чтобы Гвен много курила... так, иногда. Выбирала ментоловые, с пониженным содержанием никотина, как будто это могло спасти ее от неизбежного рака где-то там, в конце. Мама тоже курила всю жизнь.  
Основная курилка была внизу, но не хотелось наткнуться на знакомых, так что Гвен забралась на крышу, подтянувшись через люк, о котором не знала пожарная охрана.   
Вроде не особо высоко, но все-таки вид на город. Башня Киберлайф торчала вдали, как гвоздь. Уже пошел «золотой час», солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, но жара еще не отползла. Ментоловый дым пощипывал глаза, Гвен жмурилась, и где-то между прищуриваниями обнаружила, что внизу хромает Хэнк. Вот же черт упрямый, трости для слабаков, что ли?  
Коннор догнал его с тростью под мышкой, вручил, что-то неслышно говоря, втерся под руку, чтобы Хэнк мог опереться. Пошли вместе. Болтали, смеялись. Хэнк наклонился и чмокнул Коннора в щеку, а потом уж похромал дальше, крепко сжимая его за руку.  
На ограждение рядом с Гвен опустилась ладонь. Черный рукав до запястья. Кто бы это еще мог быть. Она все курила, втягивая дым, глаза слезились все сильнее. Видно, партия паленая.  
Совсем ни при чем то, как заботливо Коннор устраивает Хэнка на сидении, как помогает ему развернуться в машине, такому огромному и неуклюжему из-за раны.   
Поднялся ветер. Пробрало вдруг зябким холодом — наверное, с реки принесло — и на плечи опустилась куртка. Как будто можно было насмерть замерзнуть в июне, смешно.   
Гвен выпустила колечко дыма, проводив машину взглядом. Ну, к лучшему. Старый засранец хоть вынырнул со дна бутылки и вроде перестал активно себя убивать. Она все еще понятия не имела, как они там между собой объясняются, и ей было плевать. Совсем. Абсолютно.  
— У меня есть зацепка на интересное дело. Можешь дотащиться со мной до дома, тогда расскажу первому. Нас ждет веселый день.  
Ричард кивнул и пошел рядом, не пытаясь забрать куртку, хотя она могла напрочь провонять ментоловым дымом. Гвен затушила сигарету и скользнула в открытый люк, спрыгнула на пол и поспешила к машине. Надо было убраться до прибытия ночной смены, пока не припахали.  
Рич следовал за ней, такой спокойный и правильный — и наорать не за что.

***

К полуночи уже даже есть не хотелось. Гвен догрызала последний обломок данунаха, листая фейсбук. Если заходить в него раз в полгода, столько новостей сразу! Тысячу сообщений, уведомлений, приглашений и прочего устаревшего хлама Гвен уже разобрала, а теперь наконец забралась в ленту.   
Вот Тина кормит кошку на столе — «ужин вдвоем с моей любимой девочкой».   
Аллен уведомляет, что теперь аккаунт будет на двоих — вот стоило бы сразу тут глянуть, блин.  
Армейские коллеги, коллеги с прошлого места работы, их дети, коты и собаки, домочадцы, смешные гифки... Один присоединился к «Красной крови» — в бан. Нахер его шизофренические лозунги не нужны.  
Хэнк... выложил фотки со свадьбы. «Только что получили что-то не мыльное на смартфон», — дописал он. Значит, первую порцию Гвен еще и пропустила.  
Да, это была профессиональная съемка и реально крутая. Хоть себе контакт добавляй — как ее там, Э. Аддамс...   
В ослепительно-белом костюме Хэнк выглядел намного моложе. И пузо подобрал, и выпрямился, плечи расправил — охуенно просто. Гвен таким его видела только на одном из прошлых награждений, давным-давно, в другой эпохе. Коннор — в черном костюме, еще тощей обычного — смотрел так, что аж фотографии светились. И держал за руку. Сияющие кольца в кадре, поцелуй. Только они, фотограф и регистратор, и никого больше. Молча рванули, чтоб не сорвалось. Никому не сказали, ни андроидам, ни людям.  
А теперь и кольца, и танец вместе — с фотографий слышалась музыка, любимый хэнков джаз. Пиздец как неловко было на это смотреть. Гвен съежилась на кровати, листая все быстрее. Самое нелепое на свете, все это вот заверение в вечной любви. Хуже только в воздух над покойником палить. Такие красивые. Счастливые.   
Гвен долистала и отбросила смартфон, а потом пошла за пивом, запить горький привкус. Даже лайкать не стала. Какая разница, ее тоже не позвали. Да и Хэнк знает, что она думает про эти церемонии.  
Все-таки она открыла страницу снова, написала коротко: «Здорово вышло», и тогда уж закрыла, не стала ждать ответа. Пиво все равно сильно горчило на языке. Она допила и прикрыла на секунду глаза.

 

В участке никого не было. Жаркое, гулкое пространство. Гвен обнаружила в руках пистолет, осмотрелась: пустые стойки патрульных, пустые столы, никакого хлама. Ночной смены тоже нет. Что-то было в этом странное — она не помнила, как пришла сюда. Какого черта происходит? Где все? Почему так тихо?  
Нет, все-таки снаружи что-то далеко, глухо бухало так, что линолеум под ногами подрагивал. Похоже на артиллерию. Война? Но с кем?  
Ни крови, ни тириума на полу. Распахнутые двери, отставленные стулья. Гвен пошла в глубину помещения, крепко сжимая пистолет — она должна была узнать, что происходит, хотя все внутри вопило «беги отсюда, дура!»  
Несколько шагов — и она обнаружила себя в допросной. Серые стены, мерцающий свет. Кто-то стоял за спиной, а пистолета в руках больше не было. Одностороннее зеркало отблескивало красным. Никак не удавалось ни сдвинуться, ни закричать.  
— Вы проиграли, — знакомый голос мурлыкнул со спины.  
Ричард. Что он тут делает? Гвен с трудом смогла перевести взгляд и увидела наконец-то отражение. Ричард сжимал в руках иммобилайзер. А красным полыхал диод на ее виске.  
По движению «отвертки» тело двинулось само: голова повернулась, прижалась щекой к стене, обе руки легли рядом. Спина прогнулась в самом непристойном жесте. Холодный ужас не давал сосредоточиться, в животе дергало странным болезненным возбуждением. Почему она — андроид? Почему эта херня действует? Что, блядь, тут происходит?!  
— Вам нравится, Гвен? — голос звучал мягко и вежливо, как обычно у Ричарда. Вразрез с его сраными действиями! — Ах, я же не разрешил говорить. Ничего страшного, буду считать, что это согласие. Довольно приятно видеть вас такой покорной.  
Ладонь — очень горячая — прошлась от шеи вниз. Спина, бедро, ягодица... Почти как в арсенале, но намного откровеннее. Там можно было списать на то, что он просто пытается выпрямить ей спину; сейчас — лапал.  
Скользнул ниже, задрал юбку — Гвен вдруг поняла, что она не в обычных джинсах, а в коротком черном платье и чулках. Она же сожгла нахрен этот прикид, когда сраный бывший выложил в сеть фотки!  
Но теперь платье злорадно стискивало грудь, мешая дышать, а ладонь неторопливо задирала подол.   
— Тебе ведь нравится, — мурлыкал Ричард с интонациями Бена, которых она никогда не слышала раньше. — Прислушайся к себе. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты лишала себя удовольствия.  
Ладонь двинулась по боку вверх, вперед, сжала грудь. Лифчика тоже не было. Гвен кусала губы, все еще не в силах издать ни звука. Она бы орала так, что его вышвырнуло через окно!  
Туфли на каблуках делали ее такой же высокой, как Ричард.  
Или нет? Он все еще нависал. И говорил: что она сама не понимает, от чего отказывается, что ей понравится, что она его девочка, его замечательная девочка, которой просто нужно научиться быть чуть-чуть более послушной... Нет, это были интонации не Бена, а совсем другие. Голос, который Гвен хотела бы забыть навсегда.  
Голос, который она не могла слышать с тринадцати, потому что ее обладатель уже ни одной девочке не скажет «ты же от рождения шлюха, как твоя мать, хватит кобениться!»  
Муть в голове прошла. Да, ее тело выгнулось сильнее, застонало, но Гвен уже понимала, что может бороться. Не делать резких движений, не показывать, что может шевелить кончиками пальцев. Больное удовольствие висело отдельно от нее.  
Деперсонализация, вспомнила Гвен, как это называется. Отличная штука. Ричард повернул ее, прижал спиной к стене, и он был, конечно, человеком без диода, а она — секс-куклой модели Трейси.  
А еще это был сон. Теперь Гвен отчетливо понимала, что спит — но это не помогало проснуться. Не первый ее гиперреалистичный, подробный, омерзительный сон, после которого просыпаешься с колотящимся сердцем и желанием тереть себя мочалкой, пока кожа не побагровеет.  
Возбуждение усиливалось где-то там, снаружи. Ричард комментировал это — влагу на пальцах, проступившую сквозь кружевные трусы, ее короткие попытки дернуться, похожие на ответные движения.   
— Вот видишь, а ты трепыхалась, — мурлыкнул он, засовывая ей в рот пальцы, мокрые от смазки. Гвен прикрыла глаза. Тело реагировало, не она.  
Все происходило где-то там, далеко. Важно было только то, что иммобилайзер оказался за резинкой чулка. Хозяйские, наглые движения, пальцы внутри — все это было там, снаружи.  
Гвен интересовал только чертов прибор в пяти сантиметрах от ладони, а кто в рот языком лезет, Ричард, Бен, еще какое порождение больного подсознания — насрать. Сдвинуть пальцы. Сжать их в кулак. Там, снаружи, ее просили потрогать себя — и тело подчинилось, но правой рукой. Левой она продолжала тянуться.  
У нее никогда не было такой большой груди и такой тонкой талии, приходилось делать поправки на измененное тело. Тянуться через пропасть в пять сантиметров. Где-то там, снаружи, она кайфовала и всхлипывала, отвлекая от этого самого важного движения, даже потянулась вперед, возвращая поцелуй — и наконец-то пальцы сжали иммобилайзер. Стиснули — и переломили пополам. Первым же свободным движением Гвен свернула Ричарду шею, поймав последний изумленный взгляд.

И проснулась. Рот все еще сводил оскал. Пальцы тряслись, сердце отчаянно бухало в груди, невыносимое возбуждение переполняло так, что она сразу сунула руку в трусы, не тратя время на коробку под тумбочкой. Накрыло почти сразу — острая яркая вспышка, каких давно не бывало. Гвен со стоном растянулась, часто вздрагивая.   
Пиздец. Она все еще слышала этот хруст шейных позвонков.   
Ладно, это был просто сон. Не худший из кошмаров. Если ловишь оргазм от того, как сворачиваешь напарнику шею — это просто, блядь, ебаный сон. Прими душ и спи дальше.

***

К утру она почти забыла про эту ночную глупость. Девчонок пришлось отправить с Тиной — у той всплыли очередные трупы. В буквальном смысле всплыли. Небрезгливые андроиды были как раз кстати.  
К восьми приперлись Колин и Ричард, ни один не захватил кофе. Хорошо хоть Гвен не забыла заскочить за фраппучино. Она вообще даже не зависела от всяких пластиковых жоп!  
Смотреть на Ричарда было немного неловко, но он и сам держался в стороне.   
— Итак, господа пластиковые детективы, определимся с планом.  
Гвен махнула чашкой, открывая карту. Райончик просто пиздец. Она с утра успела наложить сетку зафиксированных преступлений, и это была просто какая-то горячая точка. Забавно, что Тимми сам-то помер в куда более тихом месте.   
— Мы можем осмотреть место жительства Бергсмана, — предположил Колин. — Ордер не нужен, он же убит.  
— Меня больше интересует его приятель, Ноэль Быковски, — Гвен подсветила точки на карте. — По данным информаторов, он часто посещает игорный дом в этом же квартале, в том же здании, где жил наш Тимми. И вот на него ордера нет, а я бы пообщалась. Спугнем — сольется. Идеи?  
Ричард посмотрел на Колина, но тот молчал. Тогда заговорил сам Рич:  
— Мы не выглядим, как полицейские. Если добавим немного маскировки и скроем светящиеся элементы, то можем пронаблюдать за зданием. С удачной легендой даже за целый день можем не привлечь особого внимания.  
Гвен кивнула. Разумная мысль. Дело может занять дни, да еще не вполне очевидно, что именно они ищут. Стоило бы получить добро от Фаулера, но тот напомнит про учения и зарубит все их гениальные планы на корню. Гвен не собиралась делать резких движений: просто немного понаблюдать, нет ли там чего любопытного, а уж потом, после учений, попробовать внедрить кого-нибудь из андроидов. Саму Гвен с ее-то приметным шрамом раскроют влет, а вот парни справились бы. Может, что-нибудь ведет к темной стороне Иерихона, так что присмотр людей тоже не помешает.  
Гвен вывела трансляцию с ближайшей доступной камеры. Контингент, конечно, выглядел охуенно. Колина аж перекосило.  
— Я могу замаскироваться под, хм, муниципальную собственность... Там работают андроиды-садовники? Возможно, стоит начать с осмотра жилья покойного.  
— Браун уже осмотрел, там ничего нет. Скорее всего, мистер Бергсман там только спал.  
Гвен покивала. Да, ожидаемо. Если он не столько потребитель, сколько дилер, то все вещдоки хранит подальше и побезопасней. Этому в 38 году научились даже самые тупые поставщики льда.  
— К тому же дело уже закрыто, судья не примет доказательства, полученные без ордера по закрытому делу, — добавил Ричард.  
Дельно. Гвен потерла висок.  
— Оно не закрыто официально, — Колин загрузил дело и показал статус. — Я же стажер, без подтверждения от супервайзера ничего не могу сделать.  
Гвен щелкнула пальцами.  
— Отлично. Тогда я не подтверждаю, пока не разберемся.   
Но этого все равно было недостаточно. Суды в последнее время принимали только идеально собранные доказательства, а крупных дилеров защищали серьезные адвокаты. Гвен собиралась брать крупную рыбу и не допускать глупых новичковых проколов.   
Она махнула своим парням и двинула на выход, вышвырнув по пути стаканчик. Ее неприметная тачка как раз подходила для такой работы. Старое ржавое корыто, почти как у Хэнка. Он и подсказал в свое время. Для начала она остановилась у ближайшего магазина.   
— Колин, купи шляпы, твоя серьга тоже палевная. Чем меньше лица открыто, тем лучше.  
Ричард остался и, как только хлопнула дверь, молча сделал волосы длиннее и зачесал на диод. И они все еще курчавились. Охренеть. Не пялиться, не пялиться!  
Гвен сглотнула. Теперь в нем было что-то смутное из юности — певец, что ли, в которого она крашилась... память не цеплялась, оставляла только резко подлетевший пульс.   
Если бы он сейчас полез, не факт, что удалось бы отбиться даже без иммобилайзера. Но Ричард не лез. Просто смотрел, смирно сложив руки на коленях. Они ведь так и не помирились официально — считай, в ссоре. Гвен нервно побарабанила по рулю.   
Неловкую тишину разбил вернувшийся Колин в шикарной ковбойской шляпе, прямо из детсадовской постановки. Ричарду и Гвен он протянул черную бейсболку с абстрактной надписью RAW и бандану. Вроде доебаться не должны. Гвен забрала бейсболку и натянула ее так, чтобы слегка прикрывать тенью лицо, а повязка досталась Ричу.

Машину она все же оставила чуть в стороне, чтобы не спиздили. Собирались тучи, но прохладней не стало — только пиздец как душно. Нужное здание торчало, как гнилой зуб, на краю заброшенного парка. Гвен отметила, что другая сторона этого парка выходила прямо на Сент-Клер, а ниже по течению всплывали трупы. Людей вокруг не сновало.  
— Колин, осмотрись по дальней стороне. Мы тут посмотрим, — Гвен показала на проулок. — Рассчитывай, что нам еще недели две работать самое меньшее, так что примелькивайся потихоньку. Если что, мы хотим купить грамм льда, но не знаем, у кого. Вперед.  
Кивнул, отправился ковбойской походкой. Невозможно было не улыбнуться. Ричард тоже проводил брата взглядом и двинул прямиком к мусорным бакам. Гвен изучила кучу одежды, потом присела, покопалась, как будто искала, во что приодеться.  
— Как думаешь, тряпки Тимми?  
Ричард присел рядом, поправил длинные волосы небрежным жестом звезды. А потом подобрал что-то с земли и сунул в рот. Гвен с отчаянием поняла, что даже это не отвращает. Все, пиздец, приплыли.  
Ладно, ей тоже надо было покопаться в мусоре и хорошенько запачкать руки, чтобы сойти за свою хоть ненадолго. Пара потертых курток, майки, штаны — как будто кто-то вывалил целую бельевую корзину.  
— Подтверждаю, это одежда Тимоти. Следы льда тоже присутствуют. Еще он пренебрегал мылом и злоупотреблял дезодорантом, но это не особенно важно.  
Гвен кивнула. Типичная картина для мелкого дилера, подсевшего на собственный товар. Она поднялась и прихватила Ричарда под руку, заметив, что с другой стороны улицы кто-то пялится.   
— Покопай все странные исчезновения и смерти с привязкой по району, — мурлыкнула она, прикрывая шрам козырьком. — И Колина припаши. Может, наш домик еще где засветился.  
Четыре этажа, и только два верхних — жилые. Она посмотрела наверх: никаких пожарных лестниц тут не предвиделось. Окна на первом и втором этаже были забраны прочными решетками. Ричард не прижимал руку и не дергался, просто позволял за себя держаться. Никого вокруг. Жара, середина буднего дня. Гвен думала, что народу будет больше, но люди, кажется, тусовались дальше на улицах, а не в этой жопе мира.   
Ричард наклонился к ней и негромко замурлыкал прямо в ухо своим приятным голосом:  
— Несколько пропавших андроидов: домашних, муниципальных и две WR400, ушедшие с клиентами. Одну я зафиксировал в Иерихоне, она в порядке, сбежала, судьба второй неясна. Вижу некоторые аналогии с тем киберборделем. Последняя пропажа зафиксирована в марте этого года, новых нет. Странных убийств тоже не фиксируется, в основном смерти от передозировки, бандитские разборки.  
Шепот буквально касался уха, и Гвен ежилась и вздрагивала, стараясь не терять нить. Кайф какой, ну пиздец. И ни одного лишнего жеста, как будто его самого смутило вчерашнее.  
— По людям — в феврале подано и затем отозвано два заявления о пропаже детей, в апреле не вернулась домой Патрисия Марстон-Смит, семнадцать лет. Активистка по правам фемгрупп и андроидов, предполагалось, что сбежала с любовницей. Связь с обеими потеряна.   
Колин вернулся, привалился к стене рядом и заговорил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Предполагаемая любовница впоследствии найдена в списках иммигрантов в Канаду, одна.  
— Что сказала?  
— Говорит, что они должны были встретиться с подругой, но та не пришла, пришлось бежать в одиночестве. Расследование продолжается, — заключил Ричард.  
Негусто. Оба андроида замолчали. и Гвен углядела неяркое мерцание под шляпой Колина.   
— А ну вслух пиздеть!  
— Это маловероятно, — сказал Ричард.  
— Я только что видел ее в подвальном окне! Марстон-Смит. Совпадение до шестидесяти двух процентов. Очень смазанный и неполный кадр, но сходство очевидно.  
Гвен напряглась.  
— Вероятность, что эта девчонка все это время провела тут...   
Ненулевая. Здание с тех пор не обыскивали. Никаких особых ниточек к нему не вело, кроме мертвого жильца-дилера. И все же...  
— Я принял во внимание все возможные изменения внешности, — Колин посмотрел на нее как на идиотку. — Иначе совпадение было бы в районе восьмидесяти шести процентов, хотя я понимаю, что вам эти тонкие вычисления недоступны.  
— Это достаточно высокий процент, чтобы суд принял его во внимание, — заметил Ричард. — Вы хотите воспользоваться редакцией закона о проникновении от тридцать шестого года, верно?  
— Поправка Минту, — кивнула Гвен.  
Прецедент, за которым она внимательно следила. Подозрение, что в доме удерживается человек, является достаточным для проникновения в жилище без ордера — если есть убедительные свидетельства удержания.  
Минту, девчонка в рабстве, свидетельствовала, что только оперативное вмешательство копов спасло ей жизнь. Достаточно убедительно.   
С тех пор случилось несколько злоупотреблений, несколько срабатываний этой поправки вхолостую... и только в Детройте этот прецедент спас еще четырех человек. Возможно, сейчас получится пятую вытащить.   
— Сколько людей еще в здании, можете сказать?   
Колин уставился на дом так, как будто мог смотреть сквозь стены.  
— Я проанализировал звук: не менее троих, исключая возможную потерпевшую. Едят, смотрят телевизор, обсуждают новости. Мы пока не привлекли внимания.  
Да и прошло-то минут пятнадцать. Местные даже не заметили, что на заднем дворе кто-то шарится.  
Гвен еще раз осмотрела дом. Пыльные, частично выбитые стекла, выгоревшие, когда-то синие жалюзи... Если честно, она сочла бы его на первый взгляд нежилым.   
Ричард чуть сжал пальцы и опустил руку, выходя из контакта.   
— Двинем к парадному входу, — шепнула Гвен. — Пора засветиться.  
Она пошла вперед, запихнув руки в карманы чуть не по локти, и парни последовали за ней, как свита. За углом волосатый дед подхватил трубку и что-то туда тревожно забормотал, пялясь на Колина. Вот теперь их заметили, и Гвен собиралась использовать это по полной. Она прошла к растрескавшейся двери и пнула так, что доски затрещали. В окошке появилась рожа, похожая на лунный ландшафт с глазами.  
— Хэй, дедуля, — рявкнула Гвен. — Слыхала, тут такой пацан тусил — Тимоти. Он мне типа бабла должен.  
Тусил, накидывался льдом задолжавший малыш Тимми. Слышал, что по его душу уже идут. Бравировал, что ему-то бабки даются легко — вон, тетушку раскрутит, она хату продала и ему отдаст пол-миллиона влегкую. Брал в долг, не парился, как еще будет отдавать. А дальше — ужин, ссора, драка, сковородка на череп. Неожиданный финал для ебучей драмы, которую полицейские наблюдали чуть не регулярно.   
— Тимми, штоль? — хрипло каркнул дед. Красные прожилки в глазах, характерный купероз носа. Не нарк, просто пьяница. — Небось дома дрыхнет! Здесь нема. Валите.   
Врет. Уже знают, что он труп. Гвен оскалилась.  
— А я с мальчиками осмотрю все же. Вдруг найдем говнюка.   
— Дамочка, але!.. Говорю те, нет его!  
Гвен толкнула его вместе с дверью, не сдвинула, так что Рич помог. Замок просто скрипнул и вывернулся из косяка. Дед сразу притих и съежился.  
— Дома его тоже нет. Я искала. Теперь поищу у вас.  
— Вы из этих, — шепнул он. — Смотрите, пожалуйста, но его тут нету, только девочки внизу, а Тимми нет!  
Гвен прищурилась, указала Колину держать позицию у двери и пошла вниз. Пистолет был кстати. «Из этих» — это, интересно, из кого? Не то, чтобы она потеряет сон, если не узнает, но все же любопытно.   
Внутри домишко был еще более рассохшимся и скрипучим. Гвен жестко печатала шаг, осматриваясь на ходу. Качок в татухах, перекачанный до рук-базук, сидел в конце коридора и очень напрягся.   
— Мужчина спит в дальней комнате, нейтрализовать? — спросил Ричард еле слышно.   
— Не вздумай, — прошипела Гвен в ответ.  
Мимо тянулись мелкие клетушки. Не полноценный бордель, но девушки, сидящие за решетками, смотрели на них пустыми глазами. Синяки на лицах, характерная отрешенность. Обдолбаны льдом до беспамятства, чтобы не сопротивлялись.  
Гвен повернулась к одной, чуть более настороженной.  
— Тут должна быть Патрисия. Слышала о такой?  
— Пат? Дальше по коридору.  
Девчонка явно давила любую надежду, вздрагивала. Гвен отвернулась от нее и пошла дальше. Качок отложил планшет с игрушкой и пялился очень настороженно.  
Ричард снова наклонился, прошептал:   
— Энджел Пайкс, двадцать три года, легкая степень умственной отсталости, бездомная, не регистрировалась в приюте с ноября.   
Гвен кивнула и пошла дальше. Колин оставался на дверях, отступление не блокируют, но чутье жопы намекало — они по локоть влезли в осиное гнездо. Осталось вылезти без укусов.  
Бордель с удержанием уже был достаточным уловом, за который их могли порешить на месте, так что Гвен держалась с максимальной самоуверенностью. Раскопает все, до чего доберется, а там можно и операцию спецназа проводить. Аллен будет орать. Похуй. Но все-таки, что тут со льдом? Мог это быть еще более жирный приз?  
Гвен дошла до качка и рявкнула так, что он дернулся:  
— Где ваш ебаный товар? И я не про баб! Если сраный Тимми мне не заплатит, сам знаешь, что будет!  
Мужик дернулся и аж в стенку вжался. Он пырился то на нее, то на Ричарда, то снова на нее.  
— Эй, — Гвен ткнула Рича в бок. — Покажи настоящее лицо.  
Скин стек, открывая белый пластик. Если они дергаются от андроидов, может сработать. Качок раскрыл обе ладони:  
— Извините, мисс, я не признал. Прям как люди, прям как люди. Пойдемте, внизу. Тимми, долбоеб... Вы нам хоть немного крошки оставьте, честь-то мы знаем!  
Вниз вела скрипучая кривая лестница, и вот этот выход никто уже не прикрывал, но Гвен шла вперед, сжимая пистолет. Полутьма, еще несколько клетушек — уже без окон.  
Мимо бойлера в темный закуток — к небольшой лаборатории. Ну пиздец, новичкам и дуракам везет.  
Горелка, реторты, несколько кастрюль и противень с подсыхающим льдом. Производство и распространение плюс бордель с траффиком, просто праздник какой-то. Честь они знают. Уебки.   
— Охуенно, — Гвен взяла кристалл, лизнула, ощущая характерное покалывание. — Хватит закрыть долги Тимми с лихвой. Рич, ты все пишешь?  
— Разумеется.  
— Наручники с собой взял?  
— Что?.. — мужик дернулся и замер под прицелом.  
— Прессу, медиков — всех дергай, — сказала Гвен, глядя ему в глаза. — Полиция Детройта, вы арес...

Когда она очнулась, во рту было страшно горько. Нос не дышал, и она часто хватала воздух, как рыба. Тьма какая. Кто-то держал ее за руку. Очень крепкая теплая ладонь.  
— Все хорошо, Гвен, — раздался голос Ричарда. — Скорая уже в пути. Боюсь, вы потеряли зуб, я не успел прикрыть вас от удара.   
И точно, правый верхний клык пропал. Гвен приоткрыла глаз и поняла, что на лице что-то лежит, как у покойницы. Под набат в ушах она выпуталась, осмотрелась левым, не заплывшим глазом. Все мудилы уже стояли на коленях под прицелом Колина, а Рич сидел с ней, а не работал.   
— Вызвал наряд?  
— Они в дороге. Скоро прибудут. Фаулер говорит о премии.  
— Что с девчонками?   
Обидно было пропустить еще один совершенно-не-поцелуй. Стоматологию ей покрывала страховка, и в морду Гвен получала далеко не в первый раз.  
— Я провел первичный осмотр, требуется работа с психотерапевтом, но физически они в норме, не считая зависимости.   
— Кто с ними сидит?  
Ричард покаянно опустил взгляд. Вот долбоеб, а? Гвен почувствовала, как отпускает вся эта лишняя хрень. Господи, какой же он хороший мальчик. На таких чудесных Гвен залипала ненадолго. Было, конечно, всякое, но быстро остывало, как правило. Хорошие мальчики — для взаимного уважения, для дружбы, вылазок за пиццей, буррито и пивом, разговоров по душам и всякого такого... для того же, для чего нужны подруги, отчасти. Можно даже потрахаться, если очень повезет и оба будут в настроении. А вот крашиться и влипать — у Гвен это всегда было про плохих парней.   
Отпустило что-то ужасно напряженное внутри, и Гвен улыбнулась щербатой ухмылкой, поднялась. Голова немного кружилась, но вроде обошлось без серьезных последствий.  
Живые девчонки за решетками еще не поняли, что произошло. Гвен, выбивая двери одну за одной, брала их под руки, выводила. Сверху спустились Эхо и Тина, помогли выводить, растерянных, щурящихся от света.   
Языком Гвен все трогала и трогала лунку в ряду зубов. Будет еще один имплант. Ричард поймал ее, когда шатнуло, но убрал руки, стоило оттолкнуть. Колин, Эхо, Рипли — все возились со спасенными, паковали мудил, а Гвен ушла к машине и там сползла на сидение, чувствуя звон в ушах.  
— Я напишу рапорт, — сказал Ричард.  
— Только не косячь. Чтоб ни один мудак не подкопался.  
Гвен прижалась лбом к рулю и выдохнула, чувствуя, как уходит тряская дрожь. Ладонь Ричарда легла на загривок, но внутри вроде ничего уже не дернулось. Хороший коп, отличный напарник и самый лучший мальчик. Такой замечательный, что не для нее.


End file.
